Deuxième vie
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Jack et Harry Potter avaient été attaqués par le mage noir Voldemort un soir de 31 octobre. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là cependant ce jour avait été marqueur de grands changements ... des changements irrémédiables et qui allaient changer tout le futur. Attention, threesome.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter était le frère jumeau très peu connu du célèbre Jack Potter, celui là même qui pensait-on avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cependant le plus jeune des deux, Harry avait eu étrangement un œil gris, tel les Malfoy en avaient, personne même pas même Dumbledore n'avait su expliquer ce phénomène alors que Jack avait eu droit à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Depuis ce jour là, le plus jeune des deux frères n'avait plus jamais été le même, Lily et James en avaient été inquiets, très inquiets, leur fils avait soudainement cessé de rire aussi souvent d'avant, par moment il s'installait devant une fenêtre et regardait au loin avec un regard vide de toutes émotions et pouvait passer des heures dans cet état sans que rien autour ne l'en sorte, Lily restait toujours à ses côtés, inquiète pour son fils qui était si incompréhensible, ses yeux vairons posés au loin tellement loin d'elle la faisait frissonner d'effroi. James avait commencé des recherches dans la bibliothèque de son meilleur ami et parrain de son fils Jack dans le but de trouver quelque chose qui saurait expliquer ce phénomène mais pour le moment tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'attendre qu'Harry soit assez grand pour le leur expliquer même si à un an, Harry était plutôt muet dans la vie de tous les jours.

Les années avaient passés, Jack était triste que son frère soit dans cet état parfois toute la journée entière mais ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Puis un jour quand Harry eut neuf ans, et qu'il était installé à la fenêtre de sa chambre il sortit de sa transe, clignant des yeux il se retourna et déclara simplement à sa mère qui le surveillait toujours.

« C'est fini maman, à présent je ne serais comme ça que quand je dors.

-Et comment le sais tu mon poussin ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, Harry haussa les épaules plantant ses yeux vairons dans ceux émeraudes de sa mère._

-Je ne sais pas … Je le sais c'est tout.

-C'est super, tu veux prendre ton goûter mon cœur ? Jack et papa devraient déjà être en train de se goinfrer tel que je les connais. »

Le petit brun se contenta d'hocher la tête puis descendit dans la cuisine où il entendit des rires, Remus était là aussi, mangeant tranquillement une chocogrenouille alors que James et Jack riaient tout en mangeant des Berti Crochues tout en devinant les goûts qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Remus alors que Jack était sur ceux de son père. Le petit brun attrapa une chocogrenouille et commença à la manger, Lily arriva, les sermonna un moment sur le goûter non équilibré qu'ils prenaient avant qu'elle aussi, n'accepte le jeu de James et son premier fils. Sous le regard amusé de Remus et Harry qui étaient heureux que leur chocolat ait seulement un goût de chocolat.

Cet après midi se passa bien et marqua le début d'un nouvel air puisqu'Harry n'avait plus que ces transes en étant endormi, la vie était belle pour les jumeaux Potter et l'avenir au beau fixe même si Harry semblait par moment étrange et comme plongé dans un monde que seul lui semblait connaître. Cependant personne ne s'en inquiétait, ils étaient bien trop heureux pour s'en faire, leur fils était enfin revenu de cette horreur de passer des heures dans un monde bien à lui sans pouvoir en sortir alors.

Un jour, à leur dix ans, les Potter avaient jugés intéressant de faire venir d'autres enfants à leur anniversaire alors ils avaient invités leurs amis de toujours les Weasley ainsi que Neville Longdubat et sa grand-mère.

C'est ainsi que dans le grand jardin des Potter, le regard vairon du jeune Harry Potter se posa sur les jumeaux Weasley qui le fixèrent un long moment avant de s'approcher de lui sous le regard surpris de Molly Weasley qui auraient pensés que ses deux démons de fils maintenant en deuxième année à Poudlard allaient directement aller vers Jack, beaucoup plus souriant et ouvert que son frère jumeau qui avait honnêtement, l'air morose à ne pas sourire ainsi.

Les jumeaux posèrent chacun un bras sur les épaules du jeune brun qui les foudroya du regard mais ne fit rien pour se dégager.

« Heureux que tu te souvienne de nous …

-On avait peur que tu ne te souviennes plus de notre adorable visage. _Rajouta l'autre jumeau._

-Malheureusement, tu as le don de me retrouver partout où je vais … _rétorqua t-il de mauvaise humeur._

-Et encore, tu n'as vu que le début de ta vie ! Tu n'es pas arrivé là où on en est !

-Hum … quel déplaisir de te revoir en tout cas. _Les jumeaux lui sourirent malicieusement avant de se planter devant lui._

-Oh allez, admets le que tu nous adore ! Tu ne pourrais pas passer une journée de plus sans notre absence ! _S'écria l'un des jumeaux en posant une main sur son épaule alors que l'autre posait la main sur son propre cœur._

-Quel malheur pour moi … _Soupira doucement Harry qui avait cependant un sourire au coin des lèvres._ Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes éveillés ?

-Assez longtemps ouais …

-Depuis le début d'année Fred, vraiment il faut apprendre à être plus précis …

-Surtout comme l'aime notre petit Harry, précis et concis. _Lily arriva, heureuse que son fils se fasse des amis._

-Harry, tu as déjà fait connaissance de Fred et Georges à ce que je vois ? De vrais petites terreurs à Poudlard, tu devrais faire attention à ce qu'il ne te mette pas dans les problèmes, n'est-ce pas jeunes hommes ? _Demanda-t-elle un brin menaçant._

-Ne vous en faites pas madame Potter …

-Harry est entre de bonnes mains …

-On veut juste le dérider un peu ! _S'écrièrent t-il ensemble. »_

L'après midi se passa bien, ils mangèrent un peu de gâteau mais Harry n'avait parlé à personne d'autre que les jumeaux et Neville qu'il aimait bien pour sa gentillesse et sa sincérité, pas comme Ron qui semblait jaloux de la célébrité de son frère, une chance que Jack ne soit pas devenu un épouvantable arrogant avec l'âge, bien qu'il sache qu'il avait accompli un exploit, il était resté bon et pur, à l'image de Lily que la richesse ou les biens matériels importaient peu.

Harry était heureux, il avait un père joueur et sympathique, une mère qui savait se montrer sévère quand il le fallait mais qui était la plupart du temps gentille et un frère qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait.

Cependant il y avait un point noir au tableau.


	2. Chapitre 2: Roux et brun

_Cependant il y avait un point noir au tableau._

Et ce point noir lui restait, même à lui incompréhensible à comprendre. Lily et James Potter avait cru que ses transes n'étaient que des voyages vers un monde imaginaire et c'était là toute leur erreur mais Harry ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, lui-même en avait été déboussolé et n'en n'avait pas parlé.

Quand il avait rencontré les jumeaux il avait cependant été heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être affecté par ce phénomène bien qu'il pense que son cas et le cas des jumeaux roux soient une exception, car comment allait il pouvoir dire à ses parents qu'il vivait deux vies en même temps ?

Même les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient prévenus personne pourtant Harry connaissait leur tact et leur délicatesse mais aussi leur capacité à garder un secret mais malgré les années ils l'avaient gardés, chose étrange d'ailleurs mais le brun pensait que c'était parce qu'ils savaient que lui aussi était « revenu à la vie » qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas parlé, afin de le protéger et surtout afin que le petit brun aux yeux vairons puisse profiter d'une vie tranquille et heureuse, entouré de parents aimants et dans une vie qui avait tout pour le comblé.

Excepté cette vie passée …

Cette vie qui avait commencée mal, il était né comme un être monstrueux et son père ne voulait pas de lui. Alors que sa mère était une vraie perle avec lui, adorable, aimante, son père n'avait été qu'une aventure d'un soir, un sale riche et qui plus est un sorcier de sang pur et qui avait profiter de sa mère qui n'était qu'une simple moldue.

Une simple moldue qui s'était laissé charmer par son charisme et sa force, ainsi il était né dans ces circonstances. Sa mère l'avait presque vénéré quand elle avait vu qu'il avait hérité la beauté des traits des sorciers, et que lui-même, son petit ange pouvait pratiquer la magie ! Même qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents, don que n'avait pas son ignoble père qui avait une fois tenté de le tuer alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans, qui voudrait d'un bâtard susceptible à l'âge adulte de venir demander une part de l'héritage ?

De même son père pensait qu'il ne valait rien, il était un être inférieur de part le fait qu'il ait du sang des non magiques en lui, le mot moldu n'existait pas à l'époque.

Puis il avait fait la connaissance des jumeaux roux, à l'époque ils n'incarnaient qu'une seule personne, un roux, assez énervant qui n'avait pas insulté le brun au premier coup d'œil, il l'avait bien regardé, de haut en bas dans ses beaux vêtements de riche et de sang pur puis avait déclaré avec un éclatant sourire qu'il était magnifique, lui dans ses vêtements miteux avec une couleuvre autour du cou.

Le brun l'avait regardé longuement, doutant de la vérité derrière ces paroles, puis il avait rougi comme une pucelle en constatant que le roux n'avait pas menti, et comme son lui d'aujourd'hui, il avait eu 10 ans.

Bien sûr il avait ensuite rattrapé sa virilité en vol, ou du moins le peu qu'il possédait à l'époque vu qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, et avait frappé violemment le roux, l'envoyant tomber par terre et mettant son nez à sang, puis l'enfant couvert de terre et habillé de vêtements miteux s'en était aller, râlant et insultant le roux qui n'avait pas compris grand-chose si ce n'est qu'il aimait ce petit brun aux yeux vairons.

Le roux n'avait pas abandonné et chaque jour il venait au même endroit voir le brun qui semblait maussade et qui travaillait la terre grâce à sa magie, le sang pur trouvait ce spectacle fascinant, lui qui n'avait jamais apprit à contrôler sa magie autrement qu'avec une baguette il était étonnant de voir un si jeune homme maîtriser sa magie parfaitement et lui faire faire cette danse magnifique chaque jour afin d'avoir les meilleures plantations que possible.

Et un jour il arriva quelque chose de nouveau, alors que le petit brun faisait de la magie dans son champ, que le roux le regardait tranquillement assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, plusieurs chevaux arrivèrent, c'était le lord Serpentard qui se promenait avec quelques autres sorciers, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le brun de sang mêlé, l'homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux argentés lui cria.

« Le bâtard fait de la magie ! Mais voyons nous ça … _Son cheval se cambra en sentant la magie agressive du plus jeune vers son père, l'équidé sentait cette magie énorme et il ne voulait que s'enfuir en courant, les autres montures commencèrent à l'agiter._

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regard Seigneur Serpentard. Après tout vous êtes un sang pur, alors pourquoi vous préoccupez des sangs inférieurs ? _Le roux s'avança._

-Seigneur Serpentard, pardonnez mon audace mais ce jeune homme est sous ma protection. _Clama le sang pur « ami » avec le paysan d'une voix forte ce qui enragea le jeune aux yeux vairons. Celui-ci eut un son purement hautain, relevant la tête haute toute sa beauté effaçant les traces de terres, de saleté et ses vêtements miteux soulignant sa taille fine et svelte._

-Mensonge Seigneur Serpentard, maintenant veuillez déguerpir de mes terres sur le champ, ou je vous jure que vous et vos hommes aurez la peur de votre vie. _Menaça le plus jeune._

-Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai laissé prendre mon nom petit bâtard que tu peux me chasser ainsi ! Je suis beaucoup plus puissant que toi ! _Le brun eut un sourire froid et menaçant. Il attrapa un bâton qui traînait à ses pieds puis répondit calmement._

-Les sangs purs devraient savoir quelle importance i faire respecter la propriété d'un autre sorcier. Moi Salazar Serpentard, bâtard du lord Serpentard et fils de Morgana Damon je vous jure sur ma magie que je vais vous chasser d'ici ! _Sa magie déjà présente hors de son corps rougeoya encore plus qu'elle ne l'était auparavant et chaque sorcier présent eut un frisson. »_

Le jeune Serpentard leva son bâton et cria, une fois, une seule et unique fois, un cri de guerre rapide et bref qui sembla suffisant pour que chaque monture présente ne se cambre violemment, puis dans un ensemble ils éjectèrent leur cavalier ils hennirent, semblant hésitant tant qu'à la marche à suivre mais Salazar leva son bâton et chaque équidé s'approcha de lui pour enfin se poster derrière lui, semblant en soutient tant qu'à son action.

Ensuite il poussa des sifflements incompréhensibles pour chaque personne présente, excepté pour des animaux au sang froid qui immédiatement lui répondirent, eux qui avait l'habitude de veiller sur ce champ pour ne pas laisser passer les humains voleurs et les rats qui pouvaient dévorer les cultures de leur maître, les serpents sortirent de leurs buissons, les chevaux ne bougèrent pas, étrangement ils laissèrent faire les reptiles qui ne semblaient pas leur inspirer la moindre peur.

« Je ne me répèterais pas _Père_ , sortez de mes terres sur le champ ! _L'homme brun sortit son épée ainsi que sa baguette et menaça le jeune garçon de 10 ans en compagnie de ses compagnons d'armes qui commençaient à trembler sous le pouvoir effrayant du plus jeune, ils comprenaient que ce dernier était beaucoup plus fort qu'eux, notamment avec le roux en sa compagnie, ils n'avaient aucune chance._

-Tu vas me payer cet affront sang impur ! Bâtard ! »

Cria l'homme à son fils, tout en accourant vers lui, épée levée et prête à frapper, ainsi que baguette en main prête à jeter des sortilèges plus tout aussi puissants les uns que les autres.

Le plus jeune le laissa s'approcher puis sauta dans les airs lorsque son géniteur fut proche de lui, ses cheveux bruns volant tout autour de lui telle la crinière d'un lion prêt à abaisser ses crocs sur une belle gazelle appétissante.

Le brun aux yeux vairons donna un coup de pied à son poignet qui tenait son épée, visant justement cette partie du bras si forte mais fragile à la fois. Si Salazar ne possédait pas beaucoup de force physique il compensait par une agilité et une rapidité digne des chats, il fit ensuite un tour sur lui-même et frappa le plus vieux au visage.

Il le regarda puis siffla quelque chose, immédiatement les serpents se jetèrent sur le lord Serpentard, ne le laissant plus bouger de par leur corps souple et serré, il devait y en avoir une centaine sur lui, du moins autant qu'il en fallait pour qu'il soit totalement incapable de bouger. Le plus jeune eut alors le loisir de ramasser l'épée de son paternel, une épée longue et aux couleurs de leur richesse et leur pureté de sang, de couleur violette avec des améthystes présentes sur le manche de l'épée.

Ensuite il ramassa la baguette de son géniteur, cette dernier sembla ne pas vouloir de lui au vu de la décharge que cette dernière lui envoya mais Salazar n'en n'avait cure, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était effrayer ces hommes pour que jamais ils ne reviennent.

Il pointa la baguette pile entre les deux yeux de l'homme qui avait permis à sa mère de l'avoir et déclara d'une voix froide alors que le plus vieux commençait à s'agiter sous le poids de tous les serpents et que ceux-ci se refermèrent, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

« Je ne suis peut être qu'un sang impur seigneur Serpentard, tout comme les hommes qui vous servent de garde … mais je sais me défendre. Les terres que vous voyez ici sont à moi et à ma mère, le seigneur Gryffondor ne m'aide pas. En aucune façon. Alors vous allez rentrer dans votre manoir sur le champ et ne jamais plus revenir ou je vous jure que cette fois vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivant. _Menaça t-il._ Vous avez compris ? »

Répéta t-il lorsqu'il ne vit aucune réaction de son paternel, lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête, alors Salazar demanda aux serpents de le lâcher. L'homme se releva rapidement, la lèvre ensanglantée par le coup de pied de celui qui était son fils, il lui jeta un regard mauvais, d'autant que l'épée qu'il avait spécialement forgée pour son fils, même si pour le moment c'était lui qui la portait, était dans la main d'un impur ! De même que sa baguette … ! Jamais il ne pourrait lever cet affront. Il fallait qu'il tue l'enfant, si à cet âge peu avancé ce dernier était si puissant alors il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau lorsque ce sang mêlé aurait atteint sa maturité.

Ce sale bâtard qu'il avait eu avec cette sans magie d'esclave !

Il aurait dû le tuer à la naissance mais lorsque cette servante l'avait supplié de ne pas tuer le gosse sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin d'un fils, il l'avait cru et l'avait même laissé prendre son nom cependant quand il avait apprit que cette progéniture serait peut être plus puissante que son fils légitime il avait tenté de le tuer. L'enfant devait avoir trois ans mais on entendait des rumeurs selon lesquelles il pouvait parler aux serpents et ensorcelé les gens alors le seigneur Serpentard, ayant peur de ce monstre en puissance, avait envoyé un homme tuer le plus jeune, cependant l'homme était revenu sans aucune trace de sang et arguant qu'il ne connaissait même plus son nom …

Enervé il avait pratiqué l'entrée dans l'esprit de l'homme mais n'y avait rien découvert si ce n'est la dernière conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

Effrayé par ce pouvoir qui ne se trouvait pas loin de lui, et qui pouvait à tout moment prendre son territoire mais aussi menacé le roi du royaume des sorciers, il l'avait ignoré, pensant que le jeune ne lui ferait rien tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de raison, mais à présent, lorsque son bâtard l'avait exclus de ces terres, de ce champ derrière lequel se profilait une misérable demeure, le seigneur Serpentard n'eut pas peur d'admettre qu'il avait peur, qui donc pouvait maîtriser sa magie aussi facilement ?

Même lui qui avait un sang pur et une magie puissant n'y parvenait pas, ayant besoin d'une baguette pour lancer des sorts alors que le petit brun aux yeux vairons n'en n'utilisait pas ! Que se passerait-il s'il en avait une ?

Maintenant qu'il était de retour dans son incroyable manoir, assis sur un trône il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire de ce fils illégitime, il était certain que ce jeune allait devenir plus puissant que son propre fils, cependant il voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer, pas tant que Godric Gryffondor venait voir le plus jeune … il allait devoir persuadé ce monstre de renoncer à son héritage.

De leur côté, Salazar s'était de nouveau tourné vers les serpents et leur siffla qu'ils pouvaient disposer, Godric toujours présent eux les yeux bleus pétillants et s'approcha du petit brun tout en s'exclamant.

« C'était extraordinaire ! Tu pourras m'apprendre ?

-Ne soyez pas idiot Gryffondor. Vous avez mille et une merveilles dans votre manoir, vous pouvez apprendre seul. _Le brun aux yeux vairons s'approcha du cheval de son « père », ce dernier portait une magnifique selle et deux ou trois pièces qui lui semblaient faite en or, il les toucha, puis les tâtant et enfin eut un sourire satisfait._ Et bien mon beau, ce qu'il doit être horrible de porter tels hommes qui ne te respecte pas n'est-ce pas ? _Déclara t-il tout en caressant l'animal. Les autres équidés s'approchèrent de lui, quémandant chacun leur tour une caresse._

-Oh s'il te plait Salazar ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! _S'écria le roux à la robe rouge et or. Salazar leva un sourcil puis demanda._

-Vraiment tout ? Par exemple si je te demandais de te mettre à genoux tu le ferais ? _Le roux obéit sagement. Puis le brun reprit._ Très bien, je veux bien te montrer tout ce que je sais à condition que tu puisses m'obéir sans poser de questions.

-Je le ferais Salazar !

-Et par pitié, vouvoie moi, nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Et c'est ainsi que le brun était parti en compagnie du roux chez lui, ils allèrent mettre bien les chevaux, en leur retirant leur selle et leur mors, chose que les animaux apprécièrent puisqu'ils hennirent de plaisir sous le traitement doux du brun, Godric pensa que Salazar avait vraiment un cœur en or.

Certes cela ne se voyait pas du premier coup d'œil mais quand on grattait un peu cette carapace qu'il s'était construit au fil des années, on trouvait un sorcier de sang mêlé tout à fait charmant et le Gryffondor pensa que ce jeune homme valait bien mieux que son père ainsi que son fils légitime qui menait la vie dure à leurs paysans, lorsque les paysans et sans magie étaient correctement traité par les Gryffondor qui les voyaient comme des gens juste inférieurs qu'il fallait aider, les Serpentard étaient de vrais monstres, depuis des générations ils dirigeaient toute cette partie du royaume et les paysans faisaient tout pour survivre. Ils mourraient tous de fatigue tellement les sorciers les exploitaient et Godric voulait que cela change, alors pourquoi pas avec Salazar ? Ce sang neuf qui n'avait nul préjugé ?

L'après midi se passa bien malgré la froideur de Salazar Godric put apprendre plusieurs choses, puis lancer quelques sorts très simples sans baguette, même si obéir au brun était difficile car ce dernier abusait de son pouvoir sur le Gryffondor, Godric trouvait que le prix afin d'être plus puissant était peu cher payer, d'autant qu'il comprenait que Salazar puisse être heureux de le contrôler et d'avoir un peu de pouvoir mais le jeune brun était tellement gentil que le roux ne lui trouvait pas de défaut à ramasser les crottes du cheval du lord Serpentard pour aller la poser sous un rosier afin que celui-ci puisse fleurir.

Les chevaux étaient restés près du domaine des deux pauvres, Godric qui n'avait pas vu le temps passé se vint obligé de rester dans la demeure de Salazar, ce qui amena une grimace au plus jeune qui ne le supportait que parce qu'il avait eu un « esclave ».

La mère de Salazar avait été très heureuse de voir que son fils s'était fait un ami même si de la maison elle pouvait voir ce petit roux qui venait voir son fils chaque jour, la femme avait des cheveux châtains ternes mais des yeux émeraudes incroyables, reflétant la lumière tel une pierre précieuse et Godric sut que si son œil droit lui venait de son père, son œil gauche était de sa mère.

Ils dinèrent avant le coucher du soleil, la mère épuisée par une journée au manoir Serpentard qui était à plus de deux kilomètres de là, alla directement se coucher sur la paillasse qui leur servait de lit, elle commença à doucement ronfler.

Buvant un verre d'eau Salazar regardait le feu qui crépitait doucement vaguement, Godric s'approcha de lui et déclara.

« Ma chambre est beaucoup plus grande qu'ici …

-Désolé votre majesté si le luxe n'a pas sa place ici.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais comment un être aussi merveilleux que toi peut vivre ici ? Tu ne veux pas vivre dans un lieu aussi merveilleux que le manoir Serpentard ?

-Ecoutez-moi Godric, je suis habitué ici. Je peux même dormir à la pleine étoile que cela ne me gênerait pas. Je sais ce que vous voulez faire … les Gryffondor ont une haine pour les Serpentard depuis longtemps et je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

-Salazar … _Le roux posa une main sur celle du brun qui sursauta et rougit comme une sainte nitouche._ Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais ça me fait tellement de mal en voyant un être aussi exceptionnel que toi vivre dans un endroit aussi minable alors que tu devrais être dans un palais entouré de richesse. Et ne voudrais-tu pas me tutoyer ? Je préférais … _Le brun ne posa pas le regard sur lui._

-Godric. Nous sommes différents ne le vois tu pas ? Toi, tu es exceptionnel, je ne suis qu'un sang impur …

-Un sang impur qui a battu des sangs purs parmi lesquels le seigneur Serpentard. Je ne me trompe rarement sur le compte d'une personne et je sens que tu es puissant Salazar. _Il se pencha un peu plus vers le jeune brun, assis à même le sol vu qu'il n'y avait ni chaise ni table et posa ses lèvres sur le front de celui qui avait les yeux vairons. »_

Etonné et effrayé par ce geste, Salazar se leva en vitesse, les joues rouges puis sortit de la demeure sans un regard en arrière, Godric eut un sourire en voyant cette réaction puis alla lui aussi sur la paillasse qui avait été installé proche de celle du petit brun pour lui. Il retira ses bottes et s'affala, il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, toujours une oreille à l'aguets, comme son père lui avait apprit, c'est ainsi que dans la nuit il entendit Salazar s'allonger à côté de lui, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas le voir et s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain il se leva en même temps que le soleil, Morgana était déjà parti, sans doute pour aller au travail dans le manoir Serpentard, elle devait sans doute y arriver avant le lever du soleil. Godric regarda le petit brun en position fœtale tout proche de lui, le brun s'était retourné dans son sommeil et lui faisait face, il avait une bouille adorable et le roux ne résista pas à la tentation d'embrasser son front.

Le plus petit marmonna dans son sommeil, un filet de bave coulait sur son menton, son visage était serein et il semblait complètement reposé, son masque disparaissant dans la nuit et dans son sommeil, Godric sentit son cœur fondre devant ce spectacle. Il se leva néanmoins, laissant le plus petit dormir encore et alla rallumer le feu qui s'était éteint dans la nuit.

Il sortit dehors, s'étirant et alla voir les chevaux, bien installés devant la maison et qui semblaient monter la garde comme des protecteurs vers celui qui les avaient aidés dans le chemin de la liberté.

Godric alla s'asseoir au milieu des chevaux, répétant l'exercice qu'il avait eu à faire avec Salazar sur la domestication des animaux, c'était fascinant tout ce que l'on pouvait faire de la magie et il n'en revenait pas que l'on puisse demander à un cheval avec de la magie de l'emmener à un point A à un point B gentiment alors que généralement on le dressait violemment pour avoir de l'obéissance de sa part, Godric se dit que décidément la magie était fabuleuse.

Environ une heure plus tard, un brun à l'air tout endormi, les cheveux ébouriffés, et les yeux encore perdus sortit de la demeure et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme quand il vit que Godric était encore là. Il s'approcha de lui et demanda.

« Alors cet exercice ?

-Plutôt pas mal, je crois qu'Ambre m'aime bien.

-C'est un bon point, tu viens on va au village ?

-Bien sûr que je viens ! »

Salazar siffla et immédiatement le cheval de son géniteur vint à lui, le brun essaya de monter et y parvint après trois essais infructueux et bien sûr sous les rires du blond, le sang mêlé montait à cru, les chevaux n'aimaient pas les selles et il n'y avait que la cruauté des hommes qui ne le savaient pas. Ils galopèrent jusqu'au village qui n'était pas loin, en moins de trente minutes ils étaient arrivés, et miracle, Godric avait réussi à dérider le jeune Serpentard par ses pitreries et ses blagues miteuses.

Le village était petit, rassemblant les non magiques qui étaient des personnes pauvres et sans moyens financiers et les riches, des sangs purs, des sorciers capables de magie la plus puissante et qui avaient beaucoup d'argent. Salazar descendit de son cheval à l'entrée de la ville et lui tapota la croupe tout en faisant passer un message à l'animal via sa magie, le cheval sembla hocher la tête puis repartit en galopant vers la forêt, le brun attendit que Godric soit descendu pour à son tour passer le message à la seconde monture qui ne perdit pas son temps pour rejoindre le cheval qui était déjà loin.

Salazar eut un sourire malicieux vers le roux et déclara.

« Il va falloir que tu ais l'air d'un orphelin si l'on veut se nourrir et pouvoir rentrer sans problèmes.

-Pardon ? _S'exclama le roux, ne comprenant pas où le brun voulait en venir._

-Laisse toi faire et rappelle-toi que ce n'est que temporaire. »

Le sang mêlé s'approcha du sang pur et posa sa main sur le torse de Godric qui rougit devant cet acte, le brun ne le regarda même pas et ne sembla même pas le remarquer puis ses vêtements changèrent et il eut l'air d'un miséreux, Salazar lui ordonna de retirer ses bottes.

« Il n'est pas question que je les retire ! C'est un cadeau de ma mère ! Et puis je ne peux décemment pas marcher pieds nus ! _Salazar lui jeta un regard froid tout en baissant ses yeux sur ses propres pieds, couverts de saleté et surtout nus._

-Je vis très bien sans.

-Il n'en n'est pas question ! _S'écria le roux._

-Je croyais que tu devais m'obéir.

-Il n'est pas question que je le fasse ! Les vêtements je suis d'accord mais marcher pieds nus ! Tu veux que j'attrape une maladie ?

-Godric, retire ces foutus chaussures ! Où est donc passé ton esprit jovial ?

-Mon esprit jovial s'est enfui en même temps que mon courage devant le choix que s'est que de marcher pieds nus ! _Salazar soupira puis demanda d'une voix calme._

-Ecoute, tu voulais être mon ami et tu voulais apprendre la magie, si tu n'es pas capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de marcher pieds nus je n'ai rien à faire en ta compagnie ! _Déclara t-il tout en faisant mine de se retourner, Godric lui attrapa le bras._

-Très bien … ! Je vais retirer mes bottes ! »

Il s'assit à même le sol et les retira, Salazar les attrapa et grimpa le long d'un arbre afin de les poser dans un creux d'arbre occupée par une chouette qui n'avait pas réagit, les oiseaux nocturnes étant habitués à la magie et aimant les sorciers.

Le brun redescendit en un saut qui arracha un cri de peur à Godric. Le jeune garçon aux yeux vairons regarda autour de lui puis s'agenouilla devant un tas de terre, il en ramassa puis s'approcha du Gryffondor qui n'avait pas bougé, encore choqué que de se retrouver pieds nus en pleine forêt alors que la ville se trouvait à cinq minutes de marche devant eux.

Salazar s'approcha du plus grand puis commença à barbouiller le visage bronzé du roux avec de la terre, le sang pur cria de surprise avant de saisir les poignets fins du brun, il le poussa contre un arbre et s'écria.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Comme si être pieds nus ne suffisaient pas ?

-Godric, crois moi il le faut. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir rapporter à manger avec un riche à mes côtés …

-Comment ça ?

-Tu crois que je suis devenu discret à cause de quoi ?

-Tu vole ta nourriture ?

-Exact. Si ça te dérange je te propose d'aller le dire au roi, je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait me couper la tête pour tous les vols que j'ai commis.

-Ce que j'ai mangé hier soir … ?

-Etait notre dernière poule, comme tu es un sang pur nous l'avons faite spécialement pour toi, à présent nous avons besoin de refaire quelques réserves, les cultures ne sont pas prêtes …

-Si je l'avais su.

-Si tu l'avais su rien du tout Godric, tu étais un invité, si ma mère n'est pas sorcière cela ne l'empêche pas d'offrir le meilleur à un sorcier de sang pur tel que toi.

-Je suis désolé … je suis tellement égoïste ! _S'exclama le grand roux en posant sa tête sur l'écorce de l'arbre._

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser gros bêta. Maintenant laisse moi te faire paraître plus pauvre veux tu ? Et je vais aussi changer ta couleur de cheveux, on voit que tu es un Gryffondor à des kilomètres. »

Cela amena un sourire à Godric qui se laissa ensuite faire.

Passant d'un sang pur de grande famille connue, Godric était à présent méconnaissable, sale, les pieds nus, les cheveux châtains ébouriffés et emmêlés, il se mêlait parfaitement à la foule.

Il suivit Salazar, ayant peur de se perdre, après tout c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans le village sans sa famille, et il se rendit ensuite compte combien quand il venait le village était différent.

Actuellement le village était triste, gris, les gens peinaient à vivre alors que quand ils passaient tous les gens leur montraient un sourire chaleureux et une richesse qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas.

Certains hommes les pourchassaient, ayant peur de ses petits garçons qui attiraient les regards des sangs purs présents, ceux ci regardèrent précisément Salazar, ce dernier perdit son masque froid et le remplaça par un masque de petit garçon perdu et seul, abandonné par un père monstrueux.

Ils entendirent bon nombre de chuchotements sur leur passage, le brun bouscula avec force un vieil ivrogne, ce qui amena un regard de suspicion de Godric qui connaissait suffisamment le plus jeune pour savoir que jamais il n'aurait fait ça, il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques.

Dans la ruelle plus loin Salazar lui demanda avec un grand sourire.

« Que veux-tu manger ?

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'argent ! _Le brun lui montra une petite bourse dans sa main tout en la laissant dans les airs._

-J'ai menti. _Répondit-il vaguement. Godric se rapprocha de lui afin de ne pas être entendu par les villageois autour d'eux._

-Tu l'as volé à cet homme !

-Emprunté, afin d'en faire un meilleur usage, c'est cela. _Répliqua fièrement le Serpentard._

-Mais enfin … tu risque la prison Salazar !

-Pas si tu n'en parle pas, en plus je suis sûr que tu rêve de le faire ça aussi.

-Oui enfin non ! Là n'est pas le problème !

-Tu veux une soupe ? Une pomme ? Je crois qu'ils en vendaient, j'adore les pommes. Mon pommier n'est pas encore assez grand pour donner des fruits.

-Tu change de sujet !

-J'en ferais un meilleur usage de cet argent. Cet homme allait dépenser toute une journée de travail en alcool, nous, nous allons nous nourrir, ne trouve tu pas que c'est mieux ?

-Très bien … je veux une pomme moi aussi. »

Ils passèrent la journée au village, volant, s'amusant à faire tourner en bourrique les sans magies qui parfois ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivaient, suite à un petit sort par ci par là, et Godric put apprendre les plaisirs d'être aussi libre que Salazar et comprenait pourquoi ce dernier ne voulait pas du luxe d'un manoir, tout y était constamment surveillé alors qu'ici … dans ce petit village, tout était plus libre.

Ils avaient pris un gros sac de pomme comme petit déjeuner et s'étaient installés sur le toit d'une vieille demeure. Soudainement des hommes en couleurs rouge et or passèrent dans le village tout en criant.

« Godric Gryffondor ? S'il vous plait répondez, votre père est inquiet ! »

Ils répétèrent le même message plusieurs fois et le visage de Salazar s'était assombri en constatant que son seul ami ne pouvait être comme lui. Il jeta un dernier regard à Godric qui le fixait aussi, puis se concentra pour se téléporter chez lui, il n'avait aucune explication pour ce phénomène, il était à chaque fois fatigué par cette chose qu'il faisait mais au moins il pouvait rentrer avec toutes ses trouvailles sans être inquiéter des possibles gardes qu'il y avait dans le village et qui l'avait vu voler des choses, c'était un phénomène étrange mais il ne se privait pas de l'utiliser quand il avait l'occasion mais ce que ne savait pas Godric c'était qu'après cette téléportation, il ne pouvait plus faire de magie durant un laps de temps limité d'au moins trois jours.

C'était trop fatiguant pour ses réserves magiques qui étaient encore jeunes et qui n'en n'avaient surtout pas l'habitude. Il alla directement se coucher sur sa paillasse, posant le sac de pommes, la viande séchée qu'il avait réussi à prendre et la bourse encore pleine qu'il avait devant l'antre du feu.

La paille qui lui servait de lit sentait encore l'odeur de Godric, une douce odeur de fleurs, Salazar alla dormir là où le roux avait dormi, il allait sans doute dormir au moins trois jours mais peu lui importait, au moins il était en sécurité chez lui.

Godric fut à la impressionné et déçu que Salazar le laisse en plan, peut être que ce dernier avait peur des réactions des gardes qui avaient été employés afin de le retrouver, ou alors il s'était senti trahi ? Quoi qu'il en soit le Gryffondor pouvait le comprendre. Il était juste triste que Salazar n'ait pas pensé à lui dire au revoir ou adieu, au moins il aurait été fixé.

Il sortit sa baguette et se jeta un sort afin de retrouver sa couleur de cheveux d'origine puis descendit du toit sur lequel il était assis, ses vêtements retrouvèrent leur beauté d'origine suite à un nouveau sort et il s'approcha de son intendant.

« Vous voilà enfin Godric ! Mais par la sainte Magie ! Vous êtes couvert de terre, que s'est t-il passé ?

-Une longue histoire mon ami … une longue histoire. »

L'intendant ne chercha pas plus longtemps mais s'offusqua de nouveau en voyant son jeune élève pieds nus.

 **Retour présent.**

« Tu rêve Harry ? _Demanda l'un des jumeaux, sachant pertinemment à quoi pensait le plus jeune._

-Pas du tout. _Déclara t-il en secouant la tête, pensant à son ancienne vie déclenchait toujours un sentiment de nostalgie en lui._

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne le sais probablement pas parce que tu ne l'as pas encore vu, mais j'ai su te pardonner de m'avoir abandonné sur ce toit.

-Je veux bien te croire Fred, à moins que tu ne sois George ?

-Fred, pour te servir. Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange de revivre une autre vie ? Toutes les nuits tu vis une des journées de ton ancienne vie. Comme nous.

-Je ne sais pas Fred. Je suis tout aussi perdu que toi.

-Au moins tu pourrais profiter de cette vie pour être heureux tu ne crois pas ? C'est triste de te voir plongé dans le passé et ne pas voir qu'ici tu as une famille aimante.

-Je n'y arrive pas Fred, maintenant que tu es là je me sens complet mais avant que tu ne sois là …

-Toi aussi tu le ressens, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Après tout je n'ai que douze ans.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es toujours aussi stupide. _Déclara Harry tout en buvant une gorgée de boisson gazeuse que Lily avait acheté, George était plus loin mais se rapprocha d'eux et dit._

-Je ne suis pas stupide !

-Oh mais je veux bien te croire George, cependant croire que tu es intelligent … c'est me demander beaucoup. »

Alors qu'Harry était au sec, les autres enfants ayant décidé de faire une bataille d'eau en cette chaude journée d'été, George qui venait d'arriver utilisa sa plus grand carrure afin de porter le brun sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre, Harry commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens afin d'essayer d'échapper au roux, ainsi que l'insulter avec des insultes enfantines peu connues de tous, Lily et James regardèrent le roux qui leur fit un clin d'œil, leur petit Harry était enfin un petit garçon comme les autres, mettant de côté sa morosité de d'habitude pour une joie que même Neville éprouvait face à cette bataille d'eau.

Rapidement Harry fut complètement trempé et reposé à terre, Jack le regarda puis chuchota à son oreille un « Jumeaux contre jumeaux », le petit brun aux yeux vairons regarda un moment son frère perdu puis lui sourit et une bataille mémorable entre les deux bruns et les deux roux eurent lieu, les autres enfants présents choisirent rapidement leurs compagnons d'armes, Neville et Ron vinrent se positionner à côté des bruns alors que Ginny allait derrière ses frères.

Il apparut bien vite que les plus nombreux eurent rapidement le dessus mais les jumeaux Weasley ne se laissèrent pas faire et sortant leur baguette ils firent rapidement un double d'eux même afin qu'ils puissent l'emporter.

Après un quart d'heure de lutte et de combat les enfants étaient essoufflés et épuisés, ils retrouvèrent doucement leur souffle au sol, complètement trempés.

Lily s'approcha d'eux avec des serviettes et leur ordonna de se sécher, elle n'en n'offrit pas aux jumeaux roux qui étaient parfaitement capable de se sécher avec leur magie.

Depuis ce jour là, le jour de leurs 10 ans, Harry était ami avec les jumeaux Weasley et Neville, se contentant des vacances et des lettres pour les premiers, vu qu'ils avaient cours, et de rencontres et lettres pour le second qui pouvait facilement venir au manoir Potter ou inversement Harry aller au manoir Longdubat.

Jack était lui aussi proche de Ron et Ginny, il avait mit la situation au clair avec eux et refusait de faux amis, chose que les roux avaient comprit et lui avait promit même s'il semblait que Ginny ait envie de quelque chose de plus qu'une amitié avec le brun qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Bien vite il fut question de la rentrée à Poudlard.

Les jumeaux reçurent leur lettre un an après cet anniversaire, à leurs 11 ans.

Même Harry était excité de cette nouvelle, comme il était encore jeune il n'avait pas encore vu Poudlard, certes il avait déjà lu l'histoire de Poudlard, d'ailleurs ça l'étonnait qu'il ait aussi mauvaise réputation lui qui respectait sa mère sans magie et adorait rencontrer des gens qui n'avaient aucun don de magie par leurs parents qui pourtant pouvaient en faire, il avait rencontrer une petit fille de son âge de cette manière et comme il connaissait son futur il pouvait savoir ce qu'elle allait devenir.

Cette fille était devenue extraordinaire et Harry fut heureux de voir qu'importe le temps, il avait été resté ami avec elle, du moins cela lui semblait logique et puis Helga Poufsouffle n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on oubliait.

Pour le moment il pleurait encore sa disparition, ses parents avaient été forcés de se séparer d'elle et l'envoyer au château royal afin qu'elle puisse servir la princesse, une sang pure qui avait le même âge qu'eux et qui était reconnue pour sa froideur mais sa constante envie de connaissance. Rowena Serdaigle.

Harry ne savait pas encore les circonstances de leur rencontre mais il savait que Godric était quelqu'un d'énervant, après qu'il se soit endormi pour trois jours, il avait croisé le regard bleu larmoyant du roux au dessus de lui alors qu'il s'éveillait à peine, il avait refermé les yeux pensant à une hallucination mais il fut obligé d'y croire quand il se reçut un poids plus lourd sur le sien, l'obligeant à gémir de surprise, Godric l'avait alors questionné longuement, refusant de le lâcher sous prétexte qu'il lui avait manqué. Salazar avait cligné les yeux sous la surprise, ne comprenant pas que quelqu'un puisse être attaché à lui, il avait un cœur de pierre, des manières horribles et le roux parvenait à lui dire ça.

Salazar avait ressenti une douce chaleur parcourir son corps, débutant par son cœur pour ensuite rejoindre toutes les autres parties. Il n'avait pas lâché le roux et n'avait rien dit pour que ce dernier cesse son étreinte, il avait seulement profité de l'instant présent, heureux que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère s'intéresse à lui.

Il avait continué l'entraînement du roux, ce dernier était au même niveau que Salazar environ 6 mois plus tard, pas avec la même dextérité et la même rapidité mais cela s'y approchait.

Egalement dans le même laps de temps ils avaient rencontré Helga, Salazar avait fondu devant la fillette qui avait le même âge qu'eux mais qui semblait tellement innocente, Godric ne l'avait pas aimé, après tout la petite brunette lui volait SON Salazar, et surtout ses petits sourires tendres adorables, c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il était très proche du brun aux yeux vairons.

Lorsque Helga avait été emmené par la garde royale Salazar lui avait promit de revenir la chercher, afin qu'elle puisse découvrir le monde et lui apprendre la magie, le brun était retenu par les gardes et regardait la petit brunette s'éloigné sans rien pouvoir faire, cette dernière avait été heureuse de retrouver quelqu'un qui la comprenait comme Salazar, même si elle voyait parfaitement l'amour qui liait les deux jeunes garçons, un lien d'âme sœur et elle avait été émerveillé de le voir, même si Salazar et Godric ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte.

Maintenant que les achats avaient étés fait, une chouette pour chaque enfant, une baguette pour chaque enfant, ainsi que tout le reste, ils pouvaient maintenant s'installer dans le train afin d'aller à Poudlard. James s'agenouilla devant eux, afin d'être plus à leur niveau.

« Ecoutez les enfants, je sais que Poudlard peut être stressant encore plus quand on ne sait pas dans quelle maison on va aller, je sais qu'on est des descendants de Gryffondor, mais … bon d'accord j'admets que j'ai une conversation avec votre mère mais sachez que dans n'importe quelle maison dans laquelle vous serez, je serais fier de vous.

-Même si on est à Serpentard ? _Demanda sérieusement Harry._

-Même si tu es à Serpentard Harry, parce que je sais que la magie a été cruelle de te plonger dans ces transes alors je comprendrais que tu dois à Serpentard. Je t'aimerais toujours Harry. _Il se tourna vers Jack._ Toi par contre mon petit Jacky je suis sûr que tu seras à Gryffondor, après tout tu as le gêne des maraudeurs en toi. »

Cela amena un rire aux deux enfants et surprenant tout le monde Harry enlaça son père, qui au début se laissa faire avant de l'enlacer à son tour, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Harry avait des excès de tendresse.

« Je t'aime papa.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry. N'oublie pas de nous écrire hein ?

-Je le ferais. »

Promit il avant de se dégager et se tourner vers sa mère, hésitant puis celle-ci comprenant lui ouvrit les bras, il s'y jeta et réitéra sa déclaration d'amour, enfin il se tourna vers Jack et les deux enfants allèrent dans le train afin de se trouver un compartiment vide après un dernier signe de main vers leurs parents. Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas pu venir, pleine lune la vielle obligée, mais juste avant ils avaient longtemps conseillés les plus jeunes, Sirius disait que lui aussi accepterait si le jeune Harry partait dans la maison verte et argent.

C'était par moment se demander si Lily Potter n'avait pas des dons de voyance.

Le trajet se passa bien, Jack et Harry discutant avant que Ron et Neville ne vienne dans leur compartiment, ils jouèrent aux cartes explosives, discutèrent puis se changèrent quand il fut l'heure.

Comme il avait été pressenti, Harry fut envoyé à Serpentard, et Jack à Gryffondor. Ron rejoignit le Survivant ainsi que Neville.

 **Réponses au reviews.**

 **stormtrooper2 :** Tu as toutes tes réponses ^^

 **MissSev :** Soit dit en passant j'adore ta photo de profil, c'est trop mignon ! *^*

Ah hum, mais pour en revenir à ta review x) . Alors j'avais envie de changer un peu, je me suis dis que comme le caractère premier d'Harry Potter, le vrai pas celui de ma fanfic, était gentil je me suis dit pourquoi pas le garder ? Je trouve cela plus intéressant et je ne compte pas le changer sauf pour un petit détail que l'on verra dans le chapitre suivant. Tu as tes réponses pour les transes, ensuite pour la famille Malfoy … je serais tenté de dire oui et non en même temps XD Oui c'est compliqué vu que dans un sens « il fait parti de la famille Malfoy » et dans un autre pas du tout ! Je suis désolée mais ces réponses se trouvent quand même très très loin dans les chapitres suivants, je pense le révéler au minimum au chapitre 10, désolé pour ta curiosité mais je suis sûre que tu vas trouver vu le nombre d'indices que je vais laisser XD et enfin, on va dire qu'ils sont sûrs que ce soit Jack qui l'a vaincu, je l'expliquerais encore plus tard, et non je n'abandonne pas mes autres fanfic ! Juste que ces temps ci je suis un peu occupée XD

 **livyn :** Réponses dans le chapitre ^^ Mais merci de ta review, je suis contente de retourner le cerveau de mes lecteurs/ Lectrices !

Sinon merci à toutes les autres personnes pour leurs reviews, ce chapitre est pas mal long, je suis fière de moi mais je compte m'améliorer mais je ne vous garantis pas que tous les chapitres seront de cette longueur XD Celui-ci fait 14 pages alors le prochain pourrait tout aussi bien faire 3 pages, je ne garantis rien mais je suis contente d'avoir tant de gens qui me lisent !

A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre où vous aurez encore plus de réponses ne vous en faites pas, je prends mon temps je sais, c'est méchant je sais, mais je me cache derrière un bouclier alors ça me passe au dessus de la tête XD *sadique*


	3. Chapitre 3: Vert et argent

« **Salazar, c'est bien toi ?** _Demanda le choixpeau n'y croyant pas._

 _ **-**_ **Bien sûr que c'est moi Domicas, quelle âme pourrait autant ressembler à la mienne ?**

 **-Tu m'as manqué, je suis heureux que toi et Salazar soyez ici. Un grand danger va arriver, je le sens.**

 **-Cela a un rapport avec Voldemort ?**

 **-Non, Tom Marvolo Riddle n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à ton frère, bien au contraire. Cependant Dumbledore est un affreux manipulateur …**

 **-Donc c'est de lui dont il faut se méfier ?**

 **-En effet, je dois te répartir maintenant, sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose.**

 **-Je reviendrais te chercher Domicas.**

 **-** SERPENTARD ! »

Cria ensuite avec force l'objet de la répartition, des applaudissements retentirent poliment de chaque table, même Jack l'applaudissait avec force, regardant son frère avec une fierté non dissimiler, bien qu'il soit dans une autre maison, une maison ennemie à la sienne, Harry fut heureux de voir que son frère ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il lui sourit, le remerciant par la pensée pour ce geste qui montrait que leur fraternité ne s'arrêterait sans doute pas ici.

Harry alla à sa table, immédiatement, Théodore Nott parla avec lui, ils discutèrent un long moment, sous le regard noir de Draco Malfoy qui semble t-il détestait les Potter, le brun aux yeux vairons ne le regarda même pas une fois, le laissant dans son coin et n'ayant pas envie de se faire un ennemi dès le premier jour mais il lui semblait que Jack avait lui, déjà un ennemi en la personne du blond qui avait le même œil gris que lui.

Le brun en frissonna d'horreur en voyant à quel point ces yeux lui rappelaient le seigneur Serpentard qui avait été son géniteur dans sa première vie.

Blaise Zabini, ne connaissant personne, se joignit à Théodore et lui, ils s'entendirent bien.

Sur le chemin vers les cachots, Harry s'émerveilla de voir le château, et dire que c'était en parti grâce à lui que tout ceci était possible !

Salazar Serpentard avait commencé sa vie en volant, trichant, usant de la magie comme d'une liberté et puis il s'était fait des amis et le brun avait peu à peu changé, laissant sa carapace de côté afin de sourire plus librement et le brun comprit que les roux ne lui avait pas menti, ils l'avaient aider à se dérider et maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il pouvait sourire sans avoir peur qu'on se moque de lui et éprouvait même du plaisir à rester avec des personnes, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais autrefois, il avait aimé enlacer son père et sa mère et Harry était plutôt fier de lui de cette évolution.

Ils marchèrent et arrivèrent au mur de la salle commune des Serpentard, le préfet en chef leur donna le mot de passe et quand ils entrèrent ils reconnurent le professeur Snape, venu pour leur faire un discours. Les premières années se pressèrent devant lui et attendirent qu'il prenne la parole, chose qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Bienvenu à tous à Poudlard, dans la maison de Serpentard. Nous sommes la maison de la ruse, de l'ambition et du pouvoir. Salazar Serpentard était un grand homme, nous nous devons de respecter cela. Vous êtes prier de respecter les règles, ou si vous ne les respecter pas, de ne pas vous faire prendre. Aussi nous les Serpentard sommes solidaires, nous sommes la maison la plus détestée de Poudlard alors si l'un de vous est en danger, les autres se doivent de l'aider, c'est la même chose pour les devoirs. Si vous avez des problèmes vous pouvez en parler à vos préfets ici présents, ou dans un cas plus grave à moi-même. Je vous souhaite une bonne année, demain nous nous rendrons tous ensemble à la Grande Salle et ce pendant trois jours afin que vous reteniez le trajet. Bonne nuit. »

Les élèves lui répondirent en cœur et épuisé par le trajet allèrent se coucher, les dortoirs étaient composés de trois élèves par années, Harry partageait le sien avec Blaise et Théo, il en fut d'ailleurs soulagé.

Draco et ses gorilles avaient été agaçant tout au long du chemin, le blond n'arrêtant pas de se plaindre ou se vanter, le brun aux yeux vairons avait faillit se retourner afin de le frapper.

Le jeune Potter s'endormit bien vite, rêvant de son ancienne vie d'un jour dans la vie de Salazar Serpentard.

Un nouveau jour à montrer à Godric comment utiliser sa magie, à chaparder dans les rues, à voler des bourses afin de pouvoir s'offrir à manger, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le roux s'était très bien fait à ce mode de vie, certes il était toujours un peu … dégoûté de voler de l'argent mais il laissait le brun faire, de même le brun aux yeux vairons économisait afin de pouvoir aller au château dans le but de revoir Helga.

Il avait déjà un cheval, voir même quatre puisque les équidés qu'il avait emprunté à son géniteur étaient toujours là, veillant sur lui et sa mère, il avait revendu les selles, vu qu'elles ne lui servaient rien car il montait à cru, cela lui avait rapporté beaucoup d'argent et il avait pu s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, surtout à sa mère, il avait acheté une belle robe et un magnifique collier en argent sur lequel il avait rajouter le collier que l'on se passait de génération en génération dans la famille Damon que sa mère avait toujours gardé mais qu'elle n'avait jamais pu mettre car elle n'avait pas de collier, il représentait un serpent et était de couleur émeraude, la famille Damon avait été une famille très riche autrefois, leurs couleurs étaient le vert et l'argent et sa mère avait tenu à inculquer à son fils ses principes même si cela était il y avait longtemps, avant que les sorciers n'apparaissent.

Leur famille avait été incroyable, régnant sur toute cette partie du pays, avant que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard n'apparaissent, ils avaient été ensuite mis au service de la famille Serpentard.

Le jeune garçon avait également serti le bijou d'un émeraude tout comme les yeux de sa mère, et gravé à l'intérieur l'inscription « A jamais libre », c'était la devise de la famille Damon depuis toujours, ils avaient été une famille puissante et influente, libre de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas été rare dans cette famille que les jeunes filles épousent qui elles voulaient, après tout les Damon avaient toujours été réputé pour leur caractère d'intouchable, comme s'ils étaient au dessus du monde.

Salazar avait éprouvé un grand sentiment de fierté lorsqu'il avait présenté à sa mère ses présents, celle-ci avait été tellement heureuse que son fils puisse redorer le blason des Damon. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, même si elle savait que son fils n'était considéré dans le village comme un petit vaurien voleur et malhonnête, elle éprouvait pour lui un grand sentiment de joie de fierté, lui qui avait su passer outre les insultes afin d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Elle était fière de lui, il avait tellement grandi depuis le temps. Morgana fit un sourire à Godric Gryffondor qui avait assisté à toute la scène, oh oui comme elle était fière de son fils, lui qui avait su se faire respecter par ce jeune homme de son âge mais tellement plus possesseur de pouvoir, elle ne doutait pas qu'il saurait aider son fils à reprendre le pouvoir du seigneur Serpentard, elle n'était pas dupe quant aux intentions cachées du jeune Gryffondor mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

La mère du jeune Serpentard était parti travailler toute pimpante dans sa jolie robe verte ainsi que son collier voyant sur sa poitrine, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait l'arriver.

Dans l'après midi, alors que Salazar et Godric se reposaient à l'ombre d'un arbre, un cavalier arriva, c'était un messager et le brun se leva vite pour accueillir l'homme qui lui tendit un parchemin.

Le brun aux yeux vairons le tendit au roux et ce dernier le lut.

« Mon cher Salazar, j'ai tué ta mère, tu es prié de quitter le comté au plus vite. Seigneur Serpentard. _Salazar ne savait bien sûr pas lire, c'était un sang mêlé paysan après tout mais quand il comprit le message, son visage se vida de toute couleur ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sans consulter Godric il appela le cheval de son père et partit au galop en direction du manoir Serpentard. »_

Il poussa l'animal au plus vite, il n'allait pas partir ainsi ! Il en était hors de question, c'était les terres de sa mère et de ses ancêtres alors ce n'était pas son merdeux de géniteur qui allait lui dire ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie.

Le brun portait à sa ceinture l'épée qu'il avait volée à son paternel et on sentait dans l'air sa magie crépitait dangereusement, il pressait l'animal qui arriva devant la demeure complètement épuisé, pour une fois Salazar ne le remercia pas et ne lui fit pas signe qu'il pouvait partir, si l'animal en était étonné il ne le fit pas savoir et resta là, son maître pouvait après tout avoir besoin de lui.

Le jeune sang mêlé entra rapidement frappant avec force les grandes portes pour qu'elles s'ouvrent avec fracas. Il avait un tel charisme et dégageait une telle force que les sans magie présents ne pensèrent même pas à l'arrêter il marchait vite et arriva bien vite à la salle du trône, son père y était assis, riant avec son fils et sa femme. Cependant quand il vit arriver son bâtard tout sourire disparut de son visage et il se leva, essayant lui aussi d'impressionner l'assemblée avec ses pouvoirs magiques cependant c'était peine perdue, avec toute la colère qu'il ressentait Salazar dégageait dans l'air tout la magie dont il était capable sauf ses réserves qu'il gardait au cas où il devrait fuir.

« Que fais tu ici sale bâtard ? J'ai tué ta mère et t'ai demandé te quitter la contrée !

-Jamais. J'ai mes terres ici, et l'assassinat de ma mère ne représente qu'une provocation à mon encontre. Je vais vous tuer ici et maintenant Seigneur Serpentard, et puis je prendrais le pouvoir. _Déclara Salazar d'une voix froide effrayante._

-Sors d'ici ! Cesse de dire des idioties sang impur ! _Eructa l'homme sans que cela ne semble faire d'effet sur le jeune garçon. Le brun sortit l'épée de sa ceinture puis la pointa vers le sorcier de sang pur et prononça solennellement._

-Je demande à la Magie d'assister à ce combat, ici et maintenant que le vainqueur garde ou remporte le titre de Lord Serpentard ! Ainsi soit-il ! _Aussitôt sa magie de couleur rouge déjà or de son corps se dirigea vers le seigneur Serpentard et entra dans son corps, les liant tous les deux à un futur combat. N'ayant d'autres choix le sorcier de sang pur cria à un garde de lui apporter une épée. »_

Le sans magie s'inclina tout en tendant une épée à l'homme, chaque spectateur regardait la scène avec respect, sauf le seigneur Serpentard qui croyait déjà en sa victoire, la femme blonde qui lui servait d'épouse regardait la scène avec suffisance et le jeune garçon blond qui devait avoir 14 ans et qui était le fils de ces deux là, regardait son demi frère avec mépris.

Salazar n'attendit pas plus longtemps, la colère rongeant son sang et nourrissant sa magie pour qu'elle soit plus forte, plus agressive, personne ne semblait impressionné par le combat, mais il allait leur prouver !

Ses yeux semblaient être deux pierres précieuses brillantes, il cria et se jeta sur son géniteur, sa magie le poussant à être plus rapide, à être plus fort, l'épée en avant le sorcier de sang pur cala son coup mais ne put s'empêcher de reculer et grogner sous le poids important du jeune homme et sa magie, pourtant lors de leur dernier combat le plus jeune s'était contenté de lui faire peur, il était sérieux à présent et le seigneur Serpentard regretta presque de l'avoir provoquer, mais d'où lui venait cette force soudaine ?

Le plus jeune n'attendit pas que le plus vieux reprenait ses esprits et lui donna un coup de pied, renforcer par la magie présente hors de son corps, l'armure que portait le seigneur Serpentard vola en éclat à l'endroit où le plus jeune avait frappé et il put atteindre la peau, ensuite il se recula rapidement, attendant la réaction de l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'en rendant compte qu'après coup. Il cria de douleur et regarda sa jambe, mis à nue.

Tout le monde fixa à présent la scène d'un œil intéressé ou inquiet, personne n'avait jamais réussi à passer l'armure des Serpentard, c'était un exploit que même les Gryffondor n'avaient pas pu accomplir malgré la puissance de leurs épées !

Le seigneur des terres pointa son épée vers le plus jeune, cette fois il était déterminé à le blesser sévèrement.

Il fit trois pas en avant puis lui aussi fit appel à sa magie qui était comme celle de son fils, d'une couleur rouge sang, chacun spectateur retentit son souffle, il y avait longtemps que l'homme n'avait plus fait appel à sa magie lors d'un duel, n'y voyant pas l'utilité alors cela voulait dire que le combat était vraiment sérieux et que c'était un combat à mort.

Salazar sentit une étrange attraction puis tomba au sol, il fut surpris un moment avant de voir la magie de son paternel enrouler autour de sa cheville, il cria ensuite de douleur lorsqu'il sentit cette magie lui brûler le corps, son géniteur s'approcha de lui et était sur le point de lui enfoncer son épée sur le torse.

Prit de peur, le jeune brun invoqua sa magie tel un bouclier et l'épée ne traversa pas au travers, il en profiter pour faire glisser sa magie derrière le sang pur pour ensuite foncer sur son dos et lui brûler son armure, il réussit à se lever et à s'éloigner en boitillant un peu, sa cheville le lançait suite à sa brûlure, sa magie encercla sa cheville pour l'aider à tenir bon.

Maintenant que les lanières qui tenaient l'armure avaient disparus, le haut de l'armure tomba au sol, ne restait que le 'pantalon' fait en armure mais avec un peu de chance Salazar n'aurait pas besoin de le faire, s'il se contentait de viser le torse de l'homme.

Salazar se jeta de nouveau sur l'homme dans le but de le frapper avec son épée au torse mais le sang pur fut plus rapide et il fut obligé de stopper son action afin de caler le coup que voulait lui porter son géniteur au visage, sa main trembla sous la force que l'homme employait et il se reçut une petite plaie au visage.

Le brun se laissa tomber au sol puis frappa son père avec son épée à l'abdomen, l'homme se recula rapidement, encore choqué de l'acte de son bâtard. Il posa une main sur sa plaie pour que cela saigne moins mais le jeune garçon ne sembla pas de cet avis puisqu'il sauta et donna un coup de pied précisément à cet endroit là ce qui fit crier de douleur le sang pur, il s'écroula au sol, la respiration sifflante alors que Salazar s'approchait lentement de lui, ses pieds nus sur le sol en marbre de la demeure formait un contraste saisissant.

« Adieu seigneur Serpentard. »

Enfin il abaissa son épée là où était le cœur de l'homme, ce dernier eut un dernier sursaut de vie puis ses yeux restèrent figés sur le plafond de la salle de trône.

Le brun aux yeux vairons retira son épée de la poitrine de son géniteur à présent mort et se tourna vers l'assemblée qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Il leva ensuite son épée au plafond, démontrant sa victoire.

La femme et l'enfant du seigneur Serpentard virent leur habit perdre de la couleur pourpre, remplacé par une couleur terne, marron, toute horrible alors que chaque bannière du manoir, chaque habit de servant voyait ses couleurs changer.

Passant du pourpre habituel aux couleurs vertes et agents, les couleurs des yeux du nouveau chef de famille, du nouveau seigneur Serpentard. Chaque nouveau serviteur de ce nouveau seigneur s'agenouilla devant lui, les gardes aussi, déposant leurs épées au sol pour montrer à ce nouveau seigneur qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir pour lui.

« C'est impossible … _Murmura la femme du nouveau défunt tout en descendant les trois petites marches qui formaient son trône_.

-Emparez vous de lui ! _S'écria le jeune adolescent blond du nom de Gregory tout en descendant lui aussi de son trône et en s'adressant aux gardes. Personne ne l'écouta et les joues du jeune homme de 14 ans se teintèrent de rouge._ Mais qu'attendez vous donc ?

-Mon cher Gregory, vous n'avez donc pas compris que votre père étant décédé de la main de ce jeune homme, le nouveau lord Serpentard, vous et votre mère n'avez plus aucun pouvoir ici. Prenez le nécessaire et quittez le manoir. _Asséna un garde froidement._

-Il n'en n'est pas question ! C'est ma demeure et ce sale bâtard ne me la prendre pas ! _Cria t-il mais les gardes n'en n'avaient cure et l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour l'emmener plus loin, loin du manoir. »_

Salazar en était encore hébété mais il trouva le courage de demander à une servante où était la dépouille de sa mère, la servante, une vieille femme aux cheveux gris le mena à une petite pièce, là où ils faisaient à manger, le corps de sa mère était encore au sol, ensanglanté par une plaie en plein cœur, elle serrait encore son pendentif dans sa main, ses yeux étaient ouvert de surprise mais ne voyaient plus rien.

Le brun s'agenouilla et posa ses lèvres sur le front froid de sa mère, puis il lui ferma les yeux. Il commença à sangloter comme un enfant, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais c'était plus fort que lui, sa mère, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux était morte.

Par sa faute …

Il resta un bon moment ainsi avant de tendrement prendre le collier de sa mère et le mettre à son propre coup, il ressentit de la magie traverser son corps, comme si la puissance de ses ancêtres lui était confiée pour qu'il continue sur ce chemin, il ressentit comme un sentiment de fierté venant d'outre tombe, était-ce réel ? Ou seulement une impression ?

Il fit léviter sa mère et demander à la servante où était le caveau des Serpentard, il fut surpris de savoir que ce même caveau se trouvait sous un passage secret dans le trône principal.

Il s'approcha et définit un nouveau mot de passe, en fourchelangue afin que lui seul puisse y aller lorsque l'envie lui en prendrait. Le trône laissa place à un passage secret et il s'y engouffra, la dépouille de sa mère lévitant derrière lui, ici et là il y avait des torches qui éclairaient son chemin, dans des cercueils de verre se trouvaient les corps encore parfaitement bien conservés des sorciers de sang pur précédents. Il savait que c'était un sacrilège que de laisser sa mère reposer à un tel endroit, mais elle serait tellement mieux ici.

Il y avait bon nombre de fleurs qui poussaient tranquillement ici, l'ambiance était agréable malgré que ce soit un cimetière, il y avait des armes qui trônaient à côté des cercueils et qui pourrait un jour être utilisé par lui, le nouveau Seigneur Serpentard.

Son géniteur avait déjà trouvé sa place mais Salazar s'avança encore plus au fond, là où des lucioles voletaient tranquillement, un endroit où passaient des rayons du soleil où il était certain sa mère pourrait reposer en paix.

Il la déposa sur la couche du cercueil, usa de sa magie pour que la robe de sa mère soit aussi belle que le première jour puis lui croisa les mains sur le ventre. Enfin il embrassa de nouveau son front froid, laissant couler ses larmes de tristesse. Le brun resta un moment avant de se décider à se reculer, regardant le verre se fermer à jamais pour laisser le cadavre de sa mère comme il est actuellement.

Le nouveau seigneur Serpentard sortit de son caveau, chaque serviteur, garde l'attendait au dehors, il redressa son dos, leva un peu sa tête et déclara d'une voix forte.

« Moi nouveau Seigneur Serpentard vous demande votre allégeance. L'ancien est mort, je sais que mon sang n'est pas pur mais la puissance est toute mienne ! Qu'un messager aille prévenir le roi de cette nouvelle situation, qu'une servante nettoie tout ce sang. Qu'on m'engage un précepteur et que l'on me fasse une baguette. Au plus vite. »

Les missions donnés, Salazar s'assit sur son nouveau trône, employant sa magie afin de soigner sa cheville et sa légère blessure au visage.

Une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'il rêvassait sur son trône, sa blessure au visage finit par disparaître, Godric entra violemment avec deux gardes du corps alors que les gardes de Salazar essayait vainement de les retenir, ne sachant pas comment ils devaient réagir face à un Gryffondor.

Salazar releva la tête vers le roux et lui fit un sourire quand il vit le jeune homme totalement impressionné, il s'approcha de lui et lui dit.

« Je suis devenu le Seigneur Serpentard. _Godric bégaya._

-Toi-toi ? Mais co-comment c'est possible ?

-Comme lors de nos entraînements Godric. J'étais plus fort c'est tout.

-Où est Dame Morgana ? _L'humeur de Salazar s'assombrit, il baissa le regard, les larmes menaçant de nouveau de sortir._ Salazar … où est ta mère ?

-Elle … est morte Godric. _Sentant son ami attristé, Godric fit signe à tous les servant de les laisser seuls puis il s'approcha de son ami qui se réfugia dans ses bras pour sangloter. Le roux fut surpris un moment, c'était bien la première fois que Salazar le prenait dans ses bras et il éprouvait une chaleur au cœur devant ce geste et des papillons dans le ventre. Il caressa le dos du brun._

-Je sais que c'est triste Salazar … elle ne le méritait pas. _Salazar frotta son visage contre son torse, Godric était beaucoup plus grand que le brun et musclé aussi._ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

-Je suis tout seul maintenant Godric … c'était ma seule famille ! Que ce que je vais faire sans elle ? _Il continua ainsi un long moment, les deux sorciers s'agenouillant au sol. »_

Le brun s'endormit contre Godric, sa main tenant la robe de son ami car il avait peur que ce dernier ne le quitte dans son sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry était triste, après tout sa mère était morte. Même si cela s'était passé il y a près de mille ans il ressentait en lui ce profond sentiment de vide, sa mère était morte. Ne cessait il de se rattraper, profitant que Blaise et Théodore soient encore endormis il se précipita dans la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient tous les trois et prit une douche brûlante. Puis s'habilla, il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit n'arrivant pas à croire que Morgana, sa mère soit morte. Elle qui était si pure, si gentille, était morte par la faute d'un être aussi monstrueux que son géniteur. Il était heureux de l'avoir tuer.

Contrairement à l'époque actuelle, tuer des gens au Moyen Age n'était pas vu d'une manière aussi horrible, certes l'on pouvait être condamné mais Harry savait une chose, cela aurait soit lui soit l'homme, et que l'homme lui, n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à abattre l'épée sur lui.

Il patienta un long moment puis Théo se leva et alla prendre sa douche à son tour, Harry en profita pour préparer son sac, les Serpentard ayant toujours un train d'avance son emploi du temps était installé sur sa table de chevet, il fut heureux d'avoir certains cours avec les Gryffondor, il allait pouvoir rester avec son frère.

Il était hilarant de voir que lui, le grand Salazar Serpentard allait en cours ! Après tout à l'époque il ne savait pas lire, pas étonnant lorsqu'on cultivait sa terre et que l'on n'avait pas d'argent, dans ses nuits il n'arrivait pas à lire, lorsque le cavalier lui avait tendu le parchemin c'était comme si quelque chose bloquait ses connaissances présentes, revivre ses souvenirs passés étaient étranges pour Harry, il était la même personne, revivait les mêmes émotions, les mêmes joies, pourtant il était étrange dans le passé de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler à quelqu'un, cela serait trop gênant, peut être aux jumeaux Weasley ?

Il sentit ses joues rougir, non pas après ce qu'il s'était passé, Godric l'avait laissé l'enlacer, c'était suffisamment gênant d'ailleurs il savait que le soir venu il devait s'endormir et qu'il verrait la réaction du roux le lendemain, c'était gênant.

Il se retourna encore habillé dans son lit et enfonça sa tête sous un oreiller. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment faire une nuit blanche, nous étions en pleine période de cours et puis s'il faisait cela, il faudrait qu'il dorme deux jours de suite pour rattraper la nuit perdue.

Une horreur !

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, Blaise termina de prendre sa douche et rejoint les deux autres dans leur dortoir, les serpents avaient vraiment de la chance de n'être qu'à trois dans un dortoir ! Se dit Harry avec un sourire.

Le brun aux yeux vairons attrapa son sac et sortirent de leur dortoir, Draco Malfoy était déjà présent, pimpant et dans la place comme un roi, Harry le détestait déjà.

Le blond s'approcha d'eux.

« Tiens tiens, voilà le Potter n'2.

-Les cheveux blonds, une attitude détestable et à peine de cerveau pour ne pas vivre sans l'héritage familial, je dirais que je ne me trompe pas en disant que tu es un Malfoy. _Le blond eut les joues rougissantes puis se dernier s'approcha dangereusement du jeune brun._

-Comment ose tu dire ça sale mioche aux deux yeux ? _Harry ferma son œil émeraude, en profitant pour lui faire un clin d'œil et lui déclara sournoisement._

-Tu n'aime pas mon œil joli Malfoy ? C'est fou comme il ressemble aux tiens tu ne trouve pas ?

-Mes yeux sont uniques aux Malfoy ! C'est un sacrilège que tu en dises ça !

-Alors cesse de m'importuner ou crois moi il n'y aura pas que Blaise, Théo et tes deux gorilles qui seront au courant, mais bien toute l'école que tu as peut être un lien avec ma famille Malfoy. Et crois moi, les Gryffondor se feraient une joie que t'enfoncer sous terre s'ils le savaient.

-Tu n'oserais pas ? _Demanda l'héritier Malfoy pâle. Harry se contenta de plonger son regard vairon dans celui gris du blond._

-Une de nos règles est la solidarité, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas seulement toi qui va tomber en disgrâce, mais tout ton groupe. Blaise, Théo, vous venez avec moi ? Le préfet commence à rassembler les premières années. »

Le métis et le petit blond comprirent immédiatement le message, le brun les laissaient choisir s'ils préféraient rester avec le jeune Malfoy ou lui, après tout c'était ainsi que fonctionnait les Serpentard.

Après s'être interrogés du regard, les deux compagnons de chambre d'Harry le suivirent sous le regard meurtrier de Draco qui venait de perdre deux potentiels alliés.

Ils marchèrent tout en discutant et bien vite arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, alors que les autres élèves de Serpentard allèrent s'installer, Harry s'arrêta et attendit son frère qui lui aussi arrivait avec le préfet, Percy Weasley. Le brun fit un signe à son jumeau et ce dernier s'arrêta devant la porte, il y avait à côté d'eux, Ron Weasley, et Neville, Harry ne connaissait pas les deux autres garçons.

« Bonjour Harry, tout s'est bien passé cette nuit ?

-Très bien, les dortoirs sont très chouettes, on peut voir les profondeurs du lac. _Jack fit la moue, faisant semblant d'être jaloux de se point puis il se tourna vers les autres amis de son frère._

-Tu nous présente ?

-Oui bien sûr, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott je vous présente mon frère jumeau Jack Potter, le roux s'appelle Ronald Weasley mais on l'appelle Ron, ensuite mon ami Neville Longdubat. Et toi Jack, tu nous présente tes amis ? _Cela apporta un sourire sur toutes les lèvres, chacun était heureux de rencontrer d'autres têtes même si les autres étaient dans une maison « ennemie »._

-Voici Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Ils partagent notre dortoir à la tour Gryffondor. _Harry offrit un sourire aux deux Gryffondor puis déclara._

-Allons manger, si tu veux Jack je sais qu'on a cours ensemble en première heure, on a potion. En allant dans notre dortoir nous sommes passés devant alors si tu veux on peut y aller ensemble avec tes amis ? Au lieu de se perdre.

-Merci Harry ! Tu nous sauve la vie, surtout connaissant Snape et son caractère exécrable vers les Gryffondor ce serait pas mal d'arriver à l'heure.

-De rien, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Dit le brun aux yeux vairons avec un sourire tout en allant s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, la Grande Salle chuchotait, des Gryffondor qui discutaient avec des serpents ? Cela semblait logique vu que les deux Potter étaient frères, mais pour ce qui était des autres ? Etait-ce le début d'une réconciliation serpent lion ?

Blaise déclara être reconnaissant à Harry de lui avoir présenté des Gryffons, il savait qu'après la dispute avec Malfoy, leur chance d'intégrer un groupe sans la présence de Malfoy serait dur, en effet tous les Malfoy étaient réputés pour être très populaire à l'école, chacun voulait suivre cette ancienne grande famille afin d'avoir des relations utiles pour le futur. Théo en rajouta en déclarant ne jamais vouloir être un bon toutou qui suivrait les ordres de Malfoy, cela amena un rire aux deux autres membres présents.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et bien, puis ils se levèrent, dans un mouvement synchronisé les Gryffondor, du moins ceux avec qui ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, se levèrent à leur tour.

Ils firent le chemin ensemble, arrivant à l'heure ce qui surprit positivement le professeur Snape qui rétorqua de sa voix froide.

« Je suis heureux de voir certains Gryffondor à l'heure. 5 points pour Serpentard pour avoir aider une autre maison. Entrez jeunes gens et lisez donc votre livre, chapitre 3 sur la potion de furoncles. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, les Gryffondor se plaçant à droite et les Serpentard à gauche.

Le cours se passa bien, malgré la froideur de Snape qui était plutôt un bon professeur du point de vu du brun aux yeux vairons malgré le fait que l'homme aux cheveux élèves semblait leur vouer une haine atroce, Jack et Harry s'arrangèrent pour ne pas faire exploser leur chaudron, Jack y arriva en suivant les consignes à la lettre pendant qu'Harry mu par un instinct de potionniste qu'il ne se connaissait pas, vérifiant quand Blaise ne regardait pas et que Théo était trop occupé à lire le livre pour ensuite leur dicter ce qu'ils devaient faire, le brun en profita pour changer les doses des ingrédients, changer la température et rendit une potion parfaite 15 minutes avant tous les autres élèves.

Le professeur Snape regarda la fiole du jeune Potter avec un regard septique puis renifla la potion et ne put que constater qu'elle était parfaite et avait même une senteur de menthe que la potion n'avait normalement pas, il trouva cela étrange qu'un élève de première année lui rende une potion déjà modifié alors que même les sixièmes années ne prenaient pas le risque et préféraient suivre les instructions de leur manuel à la lettre.

Severus se promit de garder un œil sur le jeune garçon lorsque ce dernier brasserait des potions afin d'essayer de comprendre comment il faisait pour rendre une potion aussi parfaite, peut être comme lui un instinct à moins que le jeune garçon n'ait déjà fait ce genre de potion avec Lily ?

Pourtant cela l'étonnerait beaucoup, Lily se contentait de leur enseigner les matières de base il en était certain, tout ceci afin qu'à Poudlard ils puissent découvrir pleinement les matières qui y était enseigné. Sa curiosité était piquée à vif alors que le jeune brun regagnait sa place en faisant un signe de la victoire à ses deux comparses qui ne semblaient pas avoir comprit ce que le jeune Potter avait mijoter.

Le deuxième à rendre sa fiole fut Draco, Severus ne fut pas étonné vu qu'il enseigné les potions à ce dernier depuis qu'il était tout petit, ensuite vint Hermione Granger qui rendit une potion légèrement visqueuse mais qui pouvait être bu sans aucun souci.

Les autres suivirent, sauf Longdubat et son duo qui fit fondre son chaudron, Severus s'approcha rapidement, fit disparaitre le fameux liquide et leur retira quinze points pour ne pas avoir respecté les consignes, un peu trop d'épines de porc épic avaient rendus leur potion de un dangereuse, et de deux corrosive.

Après cet incident et comme chaque potion avait été étiqueté, Severus permit à ses élèves de partir pas sans leur avoir donné un devoir pour le vendredi qui venait.

Dans l'après midi, Harry se dirigea vers la volière avec ses deux amis qui ne l'avait pas quitté, il était heureux, Blaise était sympathique, drôle et agréable à vivre bien qu'il lui semblait que le métis soit un peu paresseux, Théo était plus discret mais tout aussi charmant, parlant peu mais quand il le fallait.

Chacun de leur côté écrivirent une lettre à leur parent, Harry appela Hedwige, sa chouette harfang des neiges et lui confia son morceau de papier, elle ne se fit pas prier et alla au manoir Potter.

Ensuite les trois Serpentards allèrent au dîner dans la Grande Salle, cependant Draco Malfoy et ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient devant eux, baguettes sorties.

« Potter !

-Malfoy. _Déclara d'un ton froid Harry._

-Bats toi en duel contre moi ! Je refuse que tu sois supérieur à moi ! _Oh, le cours de potion de ce matin, pensa le brun._

-Tu as déjà suffisamment prouvé ta nullité blondinet, laisse nous passer.

-Hors de question … _Il fut interrompu dans son cri par le professeur de DCFM qui arriva._

-Que-Que se-se passe t-t-il i-ici me-messieurs ?

-Draco voulait un duel professeur, je lui ai juste rappelé à quel point cela était interdit par le règlement, n'est-ce pas Draco ?

-Oh et professeur Quirell, Draco va sans doute insinuer qu'Harry ment, ce sont bien ceux qui se sont fait prendre qui mente n'est ce pas ? _Demanda Théo sournoisement._

-Vous-vous av-avez sans dou-doute raison-son mon-monsieur ?

-Nott. Théodore Nott.

-Bien-bien ce-ce se-sera une re-retenue avec moi-moi mon-monsieur Malfoy ain-ainsi que mes-messieurs Crabbe et Goy-Goyle. »

Le trio continua son chemin, heureux que Quirell soit intervenu, et en leur faveur en plus !

Ils mangèrent rapidement et c'est ainsi que l'année passa vite, entre les cours, les devoirs, les rires, les joies mais aussi par moment les disputes avec le blond, même Jack s'en était mêlé quand Draco avait prit le rappeltout de Neville.

Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Alors que le brun allait à l'infirmerie en compagnie de leur professeur Bibine, Draco avait ramassé l'objet de Neville et avait éclaté une dispute entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, Blaise Théo et Harry s'étaient placé du côté de Jack alors que les autres Serpentard se moquaient d'eux. Ensuite le blond s'était ensuite envolé dans le but de le lancer au loin, n'écoutant que son courage Gryffondorien, Jack s'était envolé à son tour et après quelques minutes de poursuite durant lesquels Jack montra son talent, ce dernier fonçant en piqué au dernier moment, chacun avait retenu son souffle à ce moment là mais le brun montra bien que du sang de Potter coulait dans ses veines lorsqu'il atterrit tranquillement, tenant dans sa main l'objet sphérique de l'héritier Longdubat et amenant un regard jaloux de Draco.

Cependant le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva, Harry fut néanmoins heureux que son frère soit sélectionné pour l'équipe de quiddich à un aussi jeune âge, même s'il était un peu inquiet, il discutait souvent avec son frère et était proche de lui malgré leur différence de maison et James avait été fier de voir ça.

Pour le premier match de l'année, opposant les Gryffondor aux Serpentard Harry avait longtemps hésité mais s'était habillé de son uniforme aux couleurs vertes et argent puis avait emprunté une écharpe rouge et or à son frère afin de l'encourager.

Alors qu'il allait s'installer dans les gradins, les jumeaux Weasley le hélèrent et il s'arrêta de marcher.

« Waouh mon beau, si j'avais su que mes couleurs t'iraient si bien j'aurais transformé ta garde robe que de mes couleurs.

-C'est l'écharpe de qui ? _Demanda l'autre jumeau._

-Mon frère, je ne savais pas trop qui encourager alors … je me suis dis pourquoi pas un mélange des deux ?

-C'est très sympathique …

-Calmez vous les jumeaux, je ne vous encourage pas vous, encore heureux, mais Jack.

-Mais oui disons qu'on va te croire, n'est-ce pas George ?

-Bien sûr Fred. Attend Harry, il te manque un petit quelque chose.

-Comment ça ? »

George sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les deux joues du jeune brun, les attribuant un maquillage chacune.

« Voilà qui est mieux tu ne crois pas ?

-Hum …

-Je crois que ça veut dire merci.

-On se retrouve à la fin du match ! »

Laissa l'autre jumeau joyeusement avant de partir vers les vestiaires, Harry se caressa la joue un moment, encore chaude du contact de la magie du Gryffondor sur lui, il secoua la tête puis enfonça sa tête dans l'écharpe de son frère avant d'aller s'asseoir dans une zone à peu près neutre du terrain, entre les Poufsouffle. Il était reconnaissant à Théo et Blaise de lui avoir gardé une place, ils arboraient la couleur des Serpentard, n'ayant contrairement à lui aucune véritable raison de soutenir les Gryffondor.

Le match se passa bien, les joueurs virevoltaient avec grâce et rapidité, pour le moment Jack fouillait le terrain des yeux, il eut un sourire attendrit en voyant son frère habillé de son écharpe et arborant les couleurs des Gryffondor sur les joues, il était l'aîné des deux et il avait toujours été plus costaud physiquement que son frère malgré ce que ce dernier pouvait manger.

Il retourna au jeu et aperçut rapidement le vif d'or, il fonça dessus, le Serpentard suivant ses traces il était sur le point de l'attraper lorsque son balai fut une brutale embardée à droite, il entendit vaguement le cri de surprise de son jumeau avant qu'il ne tombe presque sous la surprise tellement son balai lui échappait des mains.

De son côté Harry avait prit une décision, profitant que tout le monde ait la tête levée au ciel il s'assit calmement puis sentit tous les flux magiques actifs sur le terrain et dans les gradins, ensuite sa magie, transparente et discrète s'approcha du coupable, Draco Malfoy, va savoir mais il n'était pas surpris, Harry lui fit échapper sa baguette des mains et d'un mouvement habile la fit tomber sous les gradins, le blond aurait du boulot avant de retrouver son morceau de bois.

Il se leva et applaudit lorsque son frère attrapa le vif d'or, permettant à Gryffondor de gagner malgré le fait que ses deux amis, ses deux meilleurs amis, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini soient en train de bouder à cause de la victoire du survivant, mais Harry les connaissait tellement qu'il voyait sur leurs visages un petit sourire en coin.

Ils rentrèrent au château afin de se mettre au chaud, car s'il ne neigeait pas il faisait tout de même froid.

Après quelques autres semaines de cours, ils rentrèrent au manoir Potter, Harry était le premier de son année, ce qui avait fait la fierté de Lily.

Un jour pendant les vacances Harry demanda timidement à son frère s'il pouvait lui emprunter son balai, un nimbus 2000, son frère accepta tout en lui demandant pourquoi, le brun aux yeux vairons répondit rapidement qu'il voulait s'améliorer en vol et qu'il allait demander à leur père s'il était disponible. Jack rit un moment de la timidité de son frère envers sa propre famille et lui proposa que lui aussi pouvait si jamais James était trop occupé.

Portant son balai d'une main, Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de son père, ce dernier semblait ne rien faire à contempler le feu d'un air rêveur.

Le jeune sorcier entra et demanda.

« Papa, le professeur Bibine trouve que je devrais m'améliorer en vol et comme Jack fait pour l'instant ses devoirs je me demandais si tu n'étais pas trop occuper ? »

Etant en congé James n'avait rien à faire, mais il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et quand son fils lui proposa cette activité il fut heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire et fut euphorique que son fils veuille se rapprocher de lui, avoir des lettres de son fils n'était pas la même chose.

Ils allèrent dehors, James appelant à lui son balai, lui aussi un nimbus 2000 et montra à son fils comment ne plus avoir peur en vol.

Harry avait semble t-il de l'aisance des Potter pour le vol mais le jeune écolier de Poudlard ne semblait ne pas aimer ça, il aurait tout juste un Effort Exceptionnel dans cette matière mais quand ils redescendirent son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux tout en s'exclamant.

« Je suis fier de toi Harry ! Tu as fait de gros progrès mais tu n'aime pas ça pas vrai ? _Le concerné éclata de rire puis répondit._

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, je suis pressé que les cours de vol se terminent.

-Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais supporté Jack durant son match ?

-Oui c'est vrai, je lui avais emprunté son écharpe et les jumeaux Weasley m'avaient fait le maquillage. Je suis fier de lui, je suis sûr que Jack remportera beaucoup de match.

-Contrairement à toi, mais je suis sûr qu'il rate toutes ses potions, s'il a hérité de mon talent pour le quiddich toi tu as hérité celui de ta mère pour les potions.

-C'est vrai, le professeur Snape est très impressionné, il me surveille pour voir que je ne fais pas de bêtise mais je pense qu'il est dégoûté de voir que ce n'est jamais le cas.

-C'est bien mon fiston ça ! _S'écria James, ils rentrèrent et allèrent voir dans la chambre de Jack, ce dernier était concentré sur son devoir de potions visiblement._

-Merci Jack.

-Si tu aurais vu ton frère Jacky, un vrai petit moineau en vol ! _Harry éclata de rire et reposa le balai de son frère là où il l'avait trouvé puis s'approcha du parchemin, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant les bêtises que son frère avait écrit._

-Jack … j'espère que tu ne compte pas rendre ça …

-Ben si pourquoi ?

-Et bien … ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, tu veux de l'aide ? _Jack hocha la tête, James en profita pour s'éclipser et aller rejoindre Lily pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé._

-Alors que ce qui n'est pas bon ? »

Demanda Jack poliment mais Harry put distinguer une note vexée dans sa voix ce qui lui apporta un rire. Ils se mirent tous les deux à travailler.

 **Réponses aux reviews.**

 **Alycia Panther :** Je voulais sortir du lot et ne pas sortir une fanfic comme les autres x) Merci de me lire ^^

 **stormtrooper2 :** Oui je voulais une fanfiction plutôt progressive et pas donner tous les éléments d'un seul coup, je vais y aller petit à petit ~ et pour la mauvaise réputation de Serpentard tu as déjà plusieurs éléments dans ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas fini, puisque je suis sadique, ben ouais ! Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres de même pour le lien entre Gryffondor et Serpentard qui ne le savent pas encore ~

 **MissSev :** Cette idée me trottait déjà dans la tête depuis un petit moment et je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu l'écrire ! Et je n'y avais pas pensé mais oui ça fait comme deux histoires en une seule et je trouve ça super agréable et enrichissant pour moi et je te remercie de tes reviews à chaque chapitre, à bientôt !

 **hakuronchu :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère te revoir pour mes autres chapitres :3

Merci à tous les autres que je n'ai pas cités ^^J'espère que l'histoire parait cohérente, j'ai tout fait pour du moins alors j'espère qu'elle vous plait et il y a encore pleins, PLEINS d'éléments que je n'ai pas encore mis pour vous donner une idée de la fin mais bref vous verrez en temps voulu.

Et je suis désolée pour les gens qui adorent Draco, moi aussi je l'adore *total admiration devant ce blond hyper sexy* Mais dans cette fiction son destin est déjà scellé, ce sera un petit con emmerdant, désolé, désolé pour ceux qui l'aiment ! *s'agenouille* Mais dite vous que c'est nécessaire ! *s'enfuit des gens trop fans de Draco et qui voudraient la zigouiller*


	4. Chapitre 4: Acceptation

Harry était dans son compartiment dans le Poudlard Express, en compagnie de Ron Neville et Jack. Ils jouaient à la bataille explosive alors que le brun aux yeux vairons regardait le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, les vacances étaient finies et il fallait retourner à l'école, le brun en était heureux mais un peu nostalgique.

Avec Godric il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps !

D'abord son pouvoir avait très bien accepté par les paysans aux alentours qui le respectaient et le vénéraient presque, pendant quelques temps il ne s'était rien passé, le brun apprenait à lire et à utiliser une baguette, le roi l'avait aussi accepté et lui avait proposé un séjour au château royal, Salazar n'avait pas pu refuser bien sûr et le voyage était prévu pour l'année prochaine, le temps que le brun mette en œuvre tout ce qu'il devait faire et le temps de préparer le voyage qui devrait durer une semaine.

Ensuite la famille du roux était venu à sa rencontre, la Dame Gryffondor avait été charmante, le brun l'avait tout de suite adoré et la réciproque était vrai, pour le cas de l'actuel seigneur Gryffondor, le Serpentard avait été plus … intrigué, l'homme lui parlait de mariage, d'alliance, le brun n'avait pas tout comprit il lui semblait presque que le grand roux le pousse vers son fils, Salazar avait froncé les sourcils à ce constat mais avait laissé l'homme dire ce qu'il disait, Godric avait rougi comme une pucelle et avait rétorqué à son père.

« Mais enfin Père, vous n'avez pas d'autres enfants !

-Et alors mon petit Godric ? Un sorcier peut bien vivre 80 ans alors …

-Mon cher, vous oubliez que je ne peux pas avoir d'autres enfants. _Déclara la rousse avec un sourire complice avec son mari, Salazar comprenait enfin ce la famille de roux voulait dire par mariage, et si Dame Gryffondor ne pouvait pas avoir d'autres enfants cela voulait dire …_

-Moi … me marier avec Godric ? _Déclara t-il d'une voix blanche._

-Mais bien sûr mon cher, je pense que cela est une bonne idée, il est temps de cesser cette haine entre nos deux familles et quoi de mieux d'un mariage pour scellé cela ? _Le brun concurrença les coquelicots et déclara._

-Je ne veux pas de Godric … je ne m'entends pas avec lui.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'en dise vos auras.

-Je vous demande pardon Père ? _Demanda Godric complètement perdu._

-Vous êtes âmes sœurs, cela saute aux yeux voyons ! »

S'écria le roux qui était heureux de voir que son fils avait la même chance de lui d'avoir rencontré son âme sœur bien que leur lien soit encore loin d'être complet, c'était pour ça qu'ils se refusaient à l'idée de se marier, quoi que, il croisa le regard soulagé de son fils, cela semblait être Salazar qui n'y croyait pas, le pauvre semblait être totalement perdu.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Seigneur Gryffondor ?

-Je ne le suis que sûr et certain mon cher, jamais je ne proposerais à mon fils de vous épouser si je ne savais ce fait …

-Veuillez m'excusez, je vais y réfléchir. »

Déclara le brun en s'enfuyant presque du petit salon dans lequel il était assis avec la famille du roux afin de prendre le thé.

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son grand lit et regarda le plafond, non, il ne pouvait y croire, lui et Godric ? Ensemble ? Pour la vie et la mort ?

Cela lui semblait tellement lointain mais cela expliquait pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec le Gryffondor au lieu de l'avoir rejeter comme tous les autres, cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien avec le roux.

Comme il acceptait ce lien qui l'unissait au Gryffondor, de la magie de couleur dorée l'entoura puis sortit de la pièce et alla vers le roux, c'était la première étape, l'acceptation du lien.

Salazar se leva et alla voir les Gryffondor, puis leur déclara qu'il acceptait de se marier avec Godric lorsqu'il aurait 14 ans. Après tout les mariages étaient très tôt au Moyen âge, l'un de des fiancés pouvant mourir juste avant alors les mariages se faisaient tôt et n'étaient pas impressionnants.

Le roux eut un sourire éclatant en se rendant compte que son amour lui était retourné, lui qui avait aimé Salazar d'un amour enfantin mais non pas moins puissant, il était heureux de pouvoir se marier ave cet être aussi beau et puissant que le brun.

Le sorcier de sang mêlé l'ignora et s'assit face à eux, dans le but de terminer son thé tranquillement, le jeune garçon de 11 ans avait bien changé depuis qu'il était devenu le seigneur Serpentard, il portait des vêtements nobles, ses cheveux étaient coiffés et il portait des bottes, couvrant ses pieds anciennement nus, et maintenant il était un peu plus érudit, il avait apprit à lire et écrire et à présent apprenait les calculs afin de pouvoir gérer ses terres par lui-même. Les parents de Godric avaient été enchantés de voir leur fils unique ami avec un être aussi incroyable que le jeune Salazar qui n'avait semble t-il pas attraper l'orgueil de son défunt père en devenant un Seigneur.

Harry rougit en repensant à ce souvenir, il ne pouvait pas s'y remettre, décidément. Certes il savait qu'il avait une relation très proche des jumeaux Weasley mais le savoir ! D'autant qu'à son réveil il avait vu la même magie sortir de son corps et sortir de la maison, ce qui signifiait qu'une chose, c'était qu'il avait lui aussi accepté le lien.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur compartiment, c'était les jumeaux roux justement, Harry tourna la tête vers Jack puis attrapa la cape d'invisibilité que son père leur avait confié, et se cacha dessous puis tapota l'épaule de son frère pour lui permettre d'ouvrir la porte. Neville et Ron ne dirent rien, le couvrant dans sa tentative d'échapper aux frères diaboliques.

« Harry n'est pas là ?

-Nous qui voulions le voir … _rajouta Fred, ou George tristement. Jack eut un soupçon de pitié à leur égard mais ne leur dit rien d'autre._

-Essayez peut être avec les Serpentards, Blaise et Théo devraient savoir où il est.

-Merci Jack.

-On se revoit plus tard. »

Acheva Fred avant de refermer la porte, Harry sortit de sous la cape en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Il faudra bien que tu nous dise ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu évite les jumeaux Weasley comme ça … _Débuta Jack._

-Ouais c'est vrai, même lorsqu'on était dans le manoir Potter tu les évitais, vous vous êtes disputé ? Ou bien ils t'ont fait une mauvaise blague ? Parce que si c'est le cas je peux en toucher deux mots à ma mère.

-Non ça va. C'est juste … on va dire qu'ils m'ont proposé quelque chose et que je ne sais pas trop si je dois dire oui ou non.

-Et que ce que c'est ? _Demanda le roux présent dans le compartiment, la curiosité incarnée. Harry rougit puis chuchota à l'oreille de Jack._

-Ils m'ont demandé en mariage. Dans le courrier qu'ils m'ont envoyé.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne réponds plus à leurs lettres ? _Demanda le jumeau aux yeux émeraude, chose à laquelle Harry hocha de la tête._

-Ne le prenez pas mal Ron, toi non plus Neville, c'est juste que c'est plutôt personnel.

-Montre- moi. »

Demanda l'héritier des Maraudeurs à son frère, ce dernier lut la lettre des jumeaux Weasley rapidement.

 _« Cher Harry,_

 _Nous avons beaucoup en commun, comme tu le sais bien sûr. Nous n'avons pas de secret les uns pour les autres même si Georges et moi pouvons être considéré comme une seule personne._

 _Nous avons toujours été ami et ce depuis nos 10 ans et après presque trois ans passés à Poudlard et surtout après_ _ **cette**_ _nuit très importante, je sais, nous savons que jamais plus nous ne pourrons nous passer de toi._

 _Tu es notre soleil dans la nuit, notre chaleur dans le froid et le serpent qui nous guide lorsque nous sommes perdus en forêt._

 _Au début nous nous sommes dit qu'il fallait qu'on t'abandonne, on a cherché partout à Poudlard une âme qui pouvait nous convenir malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir de retrouver les joies passés en ta compagnie, affronter l'avenir ensemble surtout d'après ce qu'a dit le chapeau magique._

 _Alors je/ nous te le demandons, veux tu bien faire de George et moi les sorciers les plus heureux de cette planète et de toutes les époques en nous accordant ta main ?_

 _Nous te laissons tout le temps pour réfléchir._

 _Fred et George Weasley, ton Gryffondor préféré. »_

Jack releva son regard surpris vers son jumeau qui le fixait avec appréhension, certes le jeune garçon savait qu'Harry était proche des roux mais de là à se marier avec eux ? Avec eux DEUX qui plus est ! Il entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit, il ne savait pas quoi dire, après tout il n'avait qu'onze ans.

« Il faudrait que tu vois ça avec maman, je suis sûr qu'elle saura te répondre.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Et puis je sais qu'ils vont tout faire pour avoir leur réponse au plus vite … ils ne sont pas à Gryffondor pour rien. _Déclara t-il en soupirant ce qui amena des contestations des rouges et ors sur cette réponse. »_

Ils descendirent tranquillement du train après avoir enfiler leurs uniformes et alors qu'Harry allait retrouver Blaise et Théo pour aller dans une calèche, il vit deux grands roux se poster devant lui, immédiatement ses joues rosirent en reconnaissant les deux agresseurs mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà les Gryffons le traînaient derrière lui en direction d'une calèche, Jack regarda la scène surpris mais n'osa pas s'interposa, il savait que les jumeaux Weasley ne feraient pas de mal à son frère et n'oseraient jamais l'obliger à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté aussi il regarda seulement son frère se faire enlever par les deux grand roux de troisième année tout en faisant un geste de décapitation à Fred, à moins que ce ne soit George, si jamais il faisait du mal à son jumeau, le roux reçut le message et hocha la tête tout en entrant dans la calèche, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry se retrouva sur les genoux de George alors que Fred prenait place à leur côté, la porte se referma, ne permettant plus aux autres de voir ce qui allait se passer et un sort de silence afin de ne pas effrayer les sombrals du bruit que pouvait faire les élèves.

« Alors Harry, tu nous évite ?

-Deux semaines depuis que tu as accepté le lien !

-Je t'assure que ça fait mal ! De se savoir ignorer ainsi par notre âme sœur ! _La calèche se mit en marche et ils commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs. Harry posa ses mains sur le torse du roux sur lequel il était assis et détourna le regard._

-Je sais que ça fait mal. J'ai mal aussi Godric … mais c'est tellement étrange de l'avoir appris de cette manière. Je sais que l'on se connait, qu'on est destiné à s'aimer mais … tu es deux personnes. _Les deux roux eurent un regard identique, posant chacun une main sur l'une de ses joues._

-Juste parce que j'ai deux corps ? Tu te moque de moi Salazar …

-Tu as toujours eu tellement d'amour en toi, juste là. _Déclara le roux tout en posant une main sur le cœur du petit brun qui les regarda, les larmes aux yeux._

-Tu te cherche des excuses ….

-Tu as toujours été comme ça. _Un baiser fut déposé sur le front de l'élève de première année._

-Et je t'aime comme ça. Froid et méchant aux premiers abords …

-Mais adorable quand on te connait. Tu es juste inquiet à propos du regard des gens

-Mais que ce que tu en a à faire hein ?

-Tu nous aime, c'est pas ça qui compte ? _Harry eut un sourire tendre._

-T'es décidément toujours pareil. _Le brun passa ses bras derrière le cou de George et l'étreignit._ Tu m'as manqué Godric …

-Je sais Salazar, mais maintenant tu m'appartiens. Ton cœur est à moi tout comme je suis à toi. »

Ils se séparèrent et sortirent de la calèche qui était arrivé devant les portes de Poudlard. Harry sortit en premier, puis les jumeaux lui tinrent chacun une main et ils marchèrent tranquillement sous le regard surpris de tous vers la Grande Salle, chacun se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux trois pour que les deux grands lui tiennent ainsi la main en public.

Etait-ce de l'amitié forte ? Ou une forme d'amour ?

Ils se séparèrent et chacun alla manger à sa table, Harry rejoignant ses deux amis Blaise et Théo.

Draco lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, semblant tenté de se moquer de lui mais se retint, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire sur cette relation étrange.

Le reste de l'année se passa bien, les jumeaux Weasley étaient chastes dans leur relation avec Harry, se contentant de lui tenir la main et de lui faire des bisous, sa bouche était cependant épargner.

Le brun était heureux, les cours se passaient bien, sa relation avec son jumeau n'avait pas changé, ils étaient très proches et n'avaient pas de secret l'un envers l'autre, Jack lui admettant avoir une étrange sensation en compagnie du professeur Quirell, Harry n'avait pas su y répondre et lui avait dit que cela n'était sans doute pas important.

Le brun aux yeux vairons allait souvent dans la tour des Gryffondor, allant voir Jack. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait constitué un trio avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger que l'on surnommait le trio d'or, le brun aimait bien Hermione même si cette dernière était un peu trop coincée sur les règles. Et en opposition à ce trio, il y avait celui des serpents, surnommé le trio d'argent, on les mettait souvent en opposition, à tort vu qu'ils étaient amis.

Le brunette s'entendait très bien avec Théo et respectait Blaise.

Les parents d'Harry et des Weasley avaient été mis au courant de leur relation et n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'autres réactions que les féliciter, même si Lily avait « menacé » les jumeaux de les castrer s'il ne prenait pas soin de son bébé.

Le brun avait trouvé étrange que ses parents ne réagissent pas plus à cette demande en mariage précipitée et surtout par deux autres hommes en même temps mais Lily et James Potter faisaient confiance à leur fils et n'avaient pas jugés utiles de les séparer.

D'autant qu'ils avaient tous sentis cette complicité qui liait les jumeaux lors du dixième anniversaire des jeunes Potter.

Pourtant un jour alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque après le dîner, en compagnie de Blaise et Théo, Jack vint le trouver et lui ordonna presque de le suivre afin qu'il lui montre quelque chose, clignant des yeux le brun aux yeux vairons avait quand même obéit à son aîné.

Ils montèrent au troisième étage, réputé interdit, Harry en fit la remarque mais elle tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Jack avait sa baguette à la main puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là.

Jack lui demanda de se préparer puis il ouvrit la porte, un chien à trois têtes s'y trouvait et les regarda avec méfiance. Harry entra sans crainte et le chien tomba à son niveau pour le renifler.

« Et bien mon beau que fais tu ici tout seul ? _Le brun le caressa, le chien était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui._

-C'est Touffu. Il garde la pierre philosophale. _Déclara Jack._ Je pense que le professeur Snape veut la voler … tu es partant ? »

Harry soupira avant d'accepter de sauter par la trappe que Ron avait ouverte, ils tombèrent sur quelque chose de mou et d'agréable, le brun se laissa faire par la plante qu'il avait reconnu comme étant un filet du diable et il tomba violemment au sol lorsque la plante le laissa.

Il fut vite suivi par Hermione et Jack mais Ron était trop effrayé pour tomber, le brun aux yeux vairons lança un rapide Incendio à la plante qui lâcha le roux violemment. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à une pièce rempli de petites clés volantes qui allaient dans tous les sens, Harry en fut complètement désorienté et Jack attrapa un balai, puis s'envola, les clés se mirent à l'attaquer mais il semblait complètement indifférent à ses blessures et attrapa rapidement la clé qui lui fallait, reconnaissable à ses ailes déjà froissées.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la pièce suivante, qui admettons le ne sentait pas la rose, un troll des montagnes s'y trouvait et après s'être concertés du regard, quatre stupéfix surgirent sur la créature et la firent tombent au sol, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

La salle suivante était composée d'un jeu d'échec géant qu'ils finirent rapidement mais Ron fut blessé et Hermione décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Quand ils arrivèrent à la dernière pièce, une pièce circulaire, du feu apparut devant eux et derrière eux, cependant les fioles qui auraient dû se trouver sur la table au centre de la pièce avaient été cassées, un coup de Snape probablement.

Harry se tourna vers son frère et lui demanda.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Jack hocha la tête puis le Serpentard lui attrapa sa main, il sortit sa magie de son corps, les entourant d'une armure de couleur rouge vive, Jack n'en dit rien et fut heureux de traverser le feu de couleur noir qui était devant eux sans ne rien sentir.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ce fut Quirell qui fut présent dans la pièce, devant un étrange miroir.

Harry et Jack s'approchèrent de lui baguette levée lorsque l'homme se tourna vers eux.

« Et bien, que voilà ? Les jumeaux Potter, voilà bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. »

La voix n'était pas menaçante, plus suave que celle qu'utilisait l'homme habituellement, il enleva son turban, dévoilant un crâne chauve puis il passa une main sur son visage et tous ses traits changèrent.

Il devint un homme séduisant et beau, avec des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et les yeux bleus clairs, Jack se tourna vers son frère, oui il était indéniable que tous les deux avaient un air de ressemblance, Harry foudroya son frère du regard, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose de différente entre les jumeaux, c'était leur beauté, lorsque Jack avait hérité des beaux yeux de leur mère mais aussi de la mauvaise vue de leur père, il avait le visage de sa mère, dénué de traits dignes de sang pur et ressemblant à un né moldu malgré sa beauté, il avait aussi une carrure plus musclé de son frère qui avait des cheveux beaucoup plus foncés que les siens Jack ayant des reflets roux dans sa chevelure, Harry était également de la beauté d'un sang pur, fin et gracieux, un peu comme l'homme face à eux.

L'aîné des jumeaux semblait fasciné par cet homme qui reprit la parole.

« Tom Marvolo Riddle, enchanté messieurs. _Les deux plus jeunes ne réagirent pas, le menaçant toujours de leur baguette._

-Vous voulez la pierre ?

-Non en fait c'était un leurre, c'est vous que je voulais voir. Mais c'est fou comme il est impossible d'avoir une conversation sans être espionné par Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? Il est tellement manipulateur. _Harry tiqua à ses mots, et les mots du choixpeau lui revinrent en mémoire, il se plaça devant Jack qui le laissa faire surpris._

-Vous êtes Voldemort …

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Le choixpeau le sait, et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit Dumbledore est le méchant dans l'histoire.

-Depuis quand le choixpeau prend une décision dans la guerre ?

-Je suis ami avec lui, c'est tout naturel qu'il m'aide à ne pas me battre dans le mauvais camp.

-Harry … _Intervint Jack. Harry baissa sa baguette._

-Rassure-toi, on ne craint rien. _Déclara le brun tout en lui souriant._

-Tu es sûr, c'est quand même Voldemort ! _Chuchota t-il._

-Il ne nous tuera pas. Et même s'il essaie, c'est moi qui le tuerais juste après, ne t'en fais pas. Promesse de Serpentard. _L'autre élève de Poudlard baissa à son tour sa baguette mais restant sur ses gardes._

-De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler Lord Voldemort ? _Demanda Harry poliment, sachant à quel point cela pouvait être agaçant lorsque l'on ne respectait pas ses titres._

-Du soir d'Halloween, celui où j'ai faillit vous tuer. J'étais sous imperium. Je suppose que vous savez ce que c'est ? _Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête._ C'est Dumbledore qui a inventé toute cette histoire, Jack n'est pas destiné à me tuer, cependant je me demande encore pourquoi le soir s'était tourné vers moi …

-Et que voulez vous, si vous nous dites la vérité c'est que vous devez avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Je suis un Serpentard, je connais très bien ce genre de chose.

-Narcissa Malfoy est une sorte de voyante, et elle sait … enfin elle a vu mon âme sœur. Il s'agit de ton frère Harry. _Le brun aux yeux vairons écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Jack étouffa un cri de surprise. Puis soudain une lueur dorée sortit du corps de Jack et se dirigea vers le corps de Voldemort, Harry reconnut bien la l'Acceptation du lien._

-Voilà qui confirme vos propos …

-Harry ?

-La magie que tu viens de ressentir est l'Acceptation Jack. Voldemort dit la vérité …

-C'est impossible ! Les âmes sœurs sont rares ! _Harry eut un sourire._

-C'est une croyance populaire frérot. Les jumeaux Weasley sont mes âmes sœurs bien que c'est bizarre dit de cette manière. _Dit-il en éclatant de rire._

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit … ?

-C'est une histoire compliquée … _Il se tourna vers Voldemort._ Que faite vous ici ? Je veux dire … pour voir Jack ?

-En effet. Je voulais mieux le connaître. Si nous sommes destinés à nous aimer alors …

-Vous devez savoir que mes parents vous détestent n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le sais, je voulais avoir votre permission avant de leur écrire. _Harry et Jack échangèrent un regard puis l'aîné prit la parole._

-Si vous le voulez, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Alors que les deux âmes sœurs avaient une discussion, Harry s'approcha du miroir et fut surpris de se voir habillé d'un robe verte et argenté, à ses côtés il y avait Godric qui le regardait avec tendresse et amour, il étouffa un cri de surprise avec sa main en voyant un tel spectacle, les yeux de Godric étaient les mêmes que ceux de Fred et George.

Il vit Godric tenir une pierre de couleur rouge et la glisser dans la poche de son pantalon, il fut surpris de sentir un poids dans sa poche et en ressortit la pierre philosophale, comme dans son ancienne vie il n'en dit rien et replaça la pierre dans sa poche puis se tourna vers Jack qui venait d'arriver à son tour.

« Que ce que tu vois ? _Questionna t-il._

-Fred et George.

-Moi je vois notre famille heureuse.

-C'est le miroir de Riséd. _Déclara Voldemort en s'approchant._

-Nous devrions y aller Jack, le couvre feu va bientôt tomber.

-Je vais raccompagner ton frère. _Harry lança un regard de suspicion au mage noir mais ne dit rien._

-Je t'emprunte la cape Jack. »

Ils sortirent en silence, Voldemort avait remit son glamour et l'on ne voyait plus que Quirell qui guidait Jack jusqu'à son dortoir, caché par sa cape, Harry retourna dans son dortoir, chez les serpents encore un peu hébété de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Finalement le reste de l'année passa tout aussi bien, les parents Potter avaient reçus une lettre détaillée de Voldemort leur expliquant toute la situation, ils avaient été en colère au début n'y croyant pas, puis Harry avait prit une décision afin que Voldemort soit accepté par sa famille, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'amour de son frère soit ainsi exclus.

Aussi alors qu'il allait rentrer au manoir Potter, il avait emprunté le choixpeau, n'en laissant qu'une copie derrière lui, qu'une vulgaire copie de l'objet.

Il avait réunie toute sa famille dans un salon, son frère était toujours un peu dépressif, il s'était attaché au seigneur des ténèbres et ne pas le voir le faisait souffrir, Harry le comprenait très bien. Il posa le choixpeau sur la table face à sa famille qui le regarda les yeux ronds et s'apprêtait à le sermonner lorsque le choixpeau prit la parole.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'emmener ici. Je voulais vous parler de Voldemort, du moins Tom Riddle. Je vous assure qu'il n'est pas du tout celui que vous croyez … et je suis enchanté pour dire la vérité.

-Explique leur mieux Domicas, ils ne vont rien comprendre sinon. _Déclara le brun en souriant._

-Très bien. Vous devez savoir que je reste dans le bureau de Dumbledore à chaque instant. _Les Potter hochèrent la tête._ Je vus ce qui a provoqué l'attaque de vos enfants … le directeur avait donné rendez vous au seigneur des ténèbres et l'a ensorcelé, un imperium lui ordonnant de tuer vos enfants.

-Comment cela est possible ? _S'écria James, outré par cette action de Dumbledore._

-Je vous l'assure James, c'est la vérité. Je ne peux pas mentir. Je ne dirais pas que Tom est quelqu'un d'extrêmement bien mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est bien plus blanc que Dumbledore …

-Harry … comment as-tu pu voler le choixpeau ? Le bureau de Dumbledore est protégé … _Demanda Lily, choquée par les propos de son fils et de l'objet magique._

-Secret de Serpentard maman. Domicas tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? _Demanda Harry au choixpeau._

-Volontiers mon petit Harry. »

James et Lily étaient encore sidérés de ces nouvelles, Dumbledore avait voulu la mort de leurs enfants ? C'était impossible ! Ils écrivirent une lettre au seigneur des ténèbres afin d'avoir plus de précisions et ils furent forcés de constater que l'objet magique avait dit la vérité.

Alors qu'il ne leur restait que trois semaines avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Harry faisait ses devoirs tranquillement en compagnie de Jack lorsqu'il ne se sentit pas bien, il se leva violemment mais sa magie l'emmena loin, il entra en transe mais cette fois ci il s'évanouit au sol, il entendit vaguement son jumeau aller chercher ses parents mais il était trop tard, il était déjà loin dans les vagues du temps.

Le temps d'aller au château était arrivé, Salazar trouva étrange qu'il se soit évanoui auprès de Jack mais ne se questionna pas plus et se leva, son sac sans fond était prêt, il allait emmener avec lui quelques gardes et quelques servantes mais aussi un bijou précieux qu'il avait enchanté et qu'il allait offrir à la princesse, il fallait qu'il fasse bonne impression au roi s'il voulait garder son titre de lord.

Godric devait faire le voyage avec lui et il fut inquiet lorsque ce dernier arriva en retard.

Ils partirent rapidement, pendant toute une semaine ils voyagèrent tranquillement, se baignant dans les rivières qu'ils trouvaient, Salazar s'étonnait de ne pas être du tout pudique devant le Gryffondor, ils se baignaient ensemble et parfois en profitait pour faire une bataille d'eau, cela rappela au brun la bataille qu'il avait fait pour son dixième anniversaire.

Le château se profila devant eux, impressionnant et imposant. Salazar laissa son cheval à un serviteur et entra en compagnie de Godric, le brun tenait dans ses bras un coffret en bois dans lequel était situé son cadeau pour la princesse. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'incroyable salle du trône, avec un rouge bordeaux, mais les couleurs principales des Serdaigle étaient bien sûr le bronze et le bleu.

Le roi était présent, en sa compagnie la princesse et derrière elle se trouvait Helga, la tête baissée au sol, intimidé d'être là. La jeune fille n'avait pas changé, soudain ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur Salazar et Godric, elle eut l'air surprise mais ne le montra qu'un court instant.

La princesse avait des cheveux blonds éclatants, des yeux bleus rêveurs et ennuyés de toutes ces mascarades.

Elle s'appelait Rowena et le brun aux yeux vairons pouvait parfaitement la comprendre, il s'agenouilla devant le roi et attendit sa permission avant de se relever.

« Si vous le permettez majesté, j'aurais un présent pour votre fille.

-Faites donc. »

Déclara l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant, le sorcier de sang mêlé s'approcha et tendit à la princesse la boite en bois. Quand les mains fines de la jeune fille se refermèrent sur le présent, Salazar se recula, respectueux.

La blonde ouvrit ensuite la boite, son air toujours aussi ennuyé pensant sans doute que le brun aux yeux vairons était un énième prétendant sans intérêt.

Dans la boite se trouvait un diadème, fait d'argent, de diamants et de saphir, sous la forme d'un aigle, l'emblème de sa maison, elle en fut impressionné surtout lorsqu'elle sentit de la magie provenir de l'objet.

« Que-ce ? _Demanda- t-elle et Salazar sut qu'elle ne parlait pas de l'objet mais du sortilège qu'il avait lancé._

-Sortilège de protection et d'apprentissage Altesse.

-A quoi cela pourrait me servir Seigneur Serpentard ?

-Sortilège de protection afin de protéger votre personne et d'apprentissage car j'ai appris que vous aimiez apprendre, alors ai-je pensé que cela vous serait agréable d'apprendre plus vite.

-C'est un présent très intéressant. _Remercia t-elle du haut de ses 12 ans._

-Mon cher Salazar, j'aimerais savoir, êtes vous déjà fiancé ? _Demanda le roi, si sa fille habituellement si froide et indifférente était attiré par cet homme alors peut être … ?_

-En effet mon roi. Godric ici présent est mon âme sœur, nous allons nous marier à nos 14 ans.

-Très bien, vous pouvez disposer, le voyage a du être épuisant. »

Godric et Salazar s'inclinèrent une nouvelle fois, puis sortirent de la salle du trône afin d'aller dans leurs appartements qu'ils partageaient.

Le roux envoya un sourire radieux au brun.

« Et bien, ça s'est bien passé !

-Hum. _Acquiesça le Serpentard. »_

Godric attrapa le brun dans ses bras et le fit tomber avec lui sur le lit, le serpent essaya de s'échapper mais laissa tomber sous la trop grande force du rouquin.

« Je suis content que tu ais dis au roi que j'étais ton fiancé, pendant un moment j'avais cru que tu allais dire non.

-Je suis condamné à t'aimer. Autant que ce soit jusqu'au bout.

-Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.

-C'est parce que tu es trop sensible.

-Au moins je ne ressemble pas à un monstre sans cœur. _Godric attrapa le médaillon de Salazar et se mit à le caresser rêveusement._

-Que dirais tu de faire le voyage du retour seulement tous les deux ?

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui, pas besoin de se cacher de nos chaperons, nous serions beaucoup plus discret et plus libre, que ce que tu en dis ? _Demanda le brun._

-Ce serait une bonne idée, tu pourrais retirer le masque que tu porte n'est ce pas ? »

Demanda le roux mais il était trop tard, Salazar s'était endormi la tête sur son torse.

Harry papillonna des yeux, complètement perdu après près de deux semaines dans son passé. Il referma ses yeux brusquement sous la lumière agressive du soleil ce qui amena un rire proche de lui, il reconnut le rire de Godric alors il se plongea sous la couette afin de ne pas le voir. Il resta en position fœtale un moment avant qu'il ne prenne son courage à deux mains et ne s'asseye dans son lit, il bailla un instant, amenant des larmes à ses yeux puis tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir les jumeaux Weasley installé sur deux fauteuils proches de son lit.

« Ca fait deux semaines que tu es en transe. Que ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je sais pas … on est parti voir le roi, tu sais ce voyage là ? Et puis on a … dormi ensemble et c'est tout.

-Les choses ont changés ici, ta mère et ton père ont fait des recherches sur Dumbledore, à présent ils vont faire partir du camp des ténèbres. Bien sûr peut être pas en tant que mangemorts mais en tant que support financier. D'ailleurs Snape est venu te donner des potions, Voldemort a aussi essayé de plongé dans ton esprit, mais tu comprends bien que comme ton esprit n'était pas là …

-Alors ils ont fait appel à toi vu que tu es mon âme sœur.

-Exact. Tu veux qu'on leur dise la vérité ?

-Non ! _S'écria Harry._ Je ne suis pas prêt, d'accord ? Tu crois qu'ils vont le prendre comment en apprenant que leur fils est Salazar Serpentard ?

-Moi j'adore ce prénom, Salazar, Salazar ! _Répéta t-il tout en changeant à chaque fois de tonalité, cela les amusaient visiblement. »_

Harry soupira puis s'habilla rapidement d'un tee shirt et d'un jean délavé, il resta pieds nus et descendit en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley.

Dès qu'il arriva une tornade rousse lui fonça dessus, Lily Potter sanglota un moment, heureuse de voir que son fils soit enfin réveillé, le brun aux yeux vairons se laissa faire, de même pour James, et Jack. Puis Sirius et Remus le prirent aussi dans leurs bras, soulagé de voir leur neveu et filleul enfin sorti de cette transe.

Harry fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant Voldemort dans leur salle à manger. James prit la parole.

« Harry, il faut que tu sache que … nous avons décidé de soutenir le seigneur des ténèbres dans sa quête de pouvoir. Dumbledore a voulu vous tuer, toi et ton frère et nous refusons de nous faire manipuler encore plus. _Fred déclara._

-Domicas a toujours raison de toute façon.

-Comment connaissez-vous le nom du choixpeau, je croyais que ce n'était qu'un objet ? _Le trio se consulta du regard, ils ne le savaient vraiment pas, c'était instinctif d'appeler l'objet magique comme ça. Ils haussèrent les épaules et déclarèrent en cœur._

-Je sais pas.

-C'est instinctif madame Potter. C'est juste que quand on a vu sa bouille de chapeau écrasé on savait déjà qu'il s'appelait Domicas.

-Et que fait Lord Voldemort ici ?

-Il essayait d'entrer dans ton esprit afin de voir ce qui causait ces transes. _Harry leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira, un des roux expliqua._

-C'est inutile de faire ça. Notre esprit n'est pas présent dans notre corps à ce moment là, de même que notre âme. En fait, il ne reste que notre corps ici alors que nous sommes … loin au va dire.

-Donc tu sais ce qui provoque ces transes ? _Demanda sournoisement le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry foudroya le roux coupable des yeux puis il répliqua d'un ton hautain._

-George, tu devrais laisse ce genre d'explications aux experts. En fait ce que cet idiot voulait dire c'était que notre esprit n'était effectivement pas présent dans notre corps, cependant nous ne savons pas ce qui provoque ces crises, sinon croyez moi qu'il y a bien longtemps que je n'en ferais plus. _Les jumeaux roux bredouillèrent dans leur coin qu'ils n'étaient pas idiots, chose à laquelle Harry rétorqua paisiblement._ Et bien apprenez à parler.

-Non mais j'y crois pas !

-C'est toi qui ose dire ça ?

-Alors que tu as appris APRES nous comment lire et écrire ! _S'écrièrent-ils, honteux. Le brun eut un sourire amusé aux lèvres._

-Tu es trop mignon pour ton propre bien. _Déclara Fred calmement._

-J'ai cru l'avoir remarqué merci. _Les jumeaux devinrent rouges comme des pivoines puis ils se regardèrent._

-Par Merlin …

-Il a dit merci.

-Merci !

-Il a dit merci. »

Ils n'y croyaient pas leur immonde petit Salazar, celui là même qui ne faisait pas de déclaration d'amour en public leur avait dit merci ! Harry les laissa à leur hébétement et s'installa à table pour manger en compagnie de tous les autres membres de la maison afin de déjeuner après une minute les Weasley se joignirent à eux afin de se régaler.

Tout le reste des vacances se passa rapidement, tout comme l'année qui suivit qui se résuma aux cours, à des baisers chastes, et tout le reste, il n'eut pas d'aventure extraordinaire pour les deuxièmes années, Draco Malfoy les détestait encore plus vu que les jumeaux Potter étaient si « parfaits ».

Durant cette année, la famille Weasley avait été mis au courante des actions de Dumbledore et avaient eux aussi rejoint les Potter dans leur voie.

Les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que le seigneur des ténèbres avaient été invités au manoir Potter afin que les différentes âmes sœurs puissent se connaître un peu plus.

Lily et James étaient un peu déçus de voir que leur fils cadet ne semblait pas si proche des roux, ils se demandaient s'ils avaient prit la bonne décision lorsque le jeune homme aux yeux vairons leur avoua que les jumeaux Weasley était ses âmes sœurs ils se turent, étonnés.

Voldemort, qu'on appelait Tom, s'intégrait bien au cercle familial des Potter, malgré son âge avancé. Il avait accepté Lily Potter et avait une relation unique avec Jack, ils se comprenaient d'un seul regard et communiquaient parfois par pensées, ce à quoi les jumeaux Weasley étaient tout à fait jaloux. Alors que le grand brun discutait avec le jeune Potter et que chaque membre de la famille était présent dans la même pièce, Fred et George s'écrièrent.

« Franchement Harry tu pourrais nous répondre !

-C'est comme si on parlait à un sourd ! _Après qu'ils eurent tentés une énième tentative de discussion par pensées ce qui amena un sursaut de la part de tout le monde alors que le brun relevait le regard de son livre._

-Nous sommes juste à côté Forge, si tu veux me parler tu n'as qu'à ouvrir la bouche plutôt que de jalouser mon frère. **« Et surtout je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux discuter. »** _Rajouta t-il par pensée._

-Tu sais très bien de ce que je veux discuter ! _Harry haussa un sourcil._

 **-Espèce de pédophile.** _Rétorqua t-il calmement, ce qui amena des rougeurs sur les jours des Weasley qui lui crièrent en pensée._

 **-Non ! C'est juste que l'on a bientôt 14 ans et qu'on aimerait nous marier nous !**

 **-Je suis encore un peu trop jeune pour ça, tu ne trouve pas ?** _Harry retourna à son livre._

 **-Et quand pourrons nous nous marier ?**

 **-A mes 14 ans. Au mois de juin. J'aime beaucoup le mois de juin. Ou juillet.**

 **-Je croyais l'avoir compris.**

 **-Tu as déjà vu notre mariage ?** _Demanda le brun curieux, ce qui amena un regard triste aux roux, il ne comprit pas et leur frappa l'épaule d'un gentil coup de pied._ **Alors ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une impression, une impression que notre mariage était triste alors que je ne l'ai pas encore vu …**

- **C'est comme quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois non ? Tu sais quand on avait cette impression …**

 **-Ouais c'était comme ça, mais en plus … je ne sais pas, comme si une partie de moi s'envolait à chaque fois que je pensais à ce mariage. Un peu comme toi et ta mère tu vois ?** _Harry se laissa tomba du canapé pour s'installer sur l'un des jumeaux et étendre ses jambes sur l'autre. James les fixa choqué qu'Harry ait prit cette décision._

 **-Je vois parfaitement. Tu pense que notre mariage était si horrible que ça ?** _Demanda le brun alors que la main de Fred s'égarait sur sa joue et que l'autre jumeau posait sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère._

 **-Oui. Il était horriblement triste, même si je ne l'ai pas encore vécu.**

 **-Il ne faudrait pas que ça recommence.**

 **-Tu veux toujours attendre tes 14 ans ?**

 **-Bien sûr, ne sois pas idiot patate !**

 **-Moi j'ai déjà 14 ans …**

 **-Ce n'est pas une excuse. J'ai encore 12 ans moi.**

 **-Et alors ?** _Le brun s'installa plus confortablement sur Fred, posant sa tête contre le ventre du roux._ **Certaines familles de sang pur mariaient leurs enfants à cet âge, et ça ne leur posaient aucun problème.**

 **-Sans commentaire Godric. Je ne veux pas d'un mariage à cet âge, je suis trop jeune.**

 **-Dis plutôt que tu veux attendre ton toi du passé. Vu le nombre de choses qu'on a déjà fait en tant que Godric et Salazar je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais attendre.**

 **-Parce que Godric, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais intéressé de le savoir …**

 **-On est âme sœur, dis le moi.**

 **-Je ne veux pas qu'on se marie avant parce que j'ai peur de la réaction de mes parents d'accord ? Si à l'époque un mariage à cet âge ne posait pas problème aujourd'hui c'est différent et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.**

-Juste pour ça ? _S'écria George à voix haute ce qui fit rire Harry._

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois vu comme un pédophile.

-Oh mon cher Serpentard s'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? _Ricana l'un des jumeaux._

-Si tu fais de la prison juste après notre mariage ce sera triste pour moi tu ne crois pas ? »

Le brun aux yeux vairons se leva, salua tout le monde et partit se coucher.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les jumeaux étaient pressés de se marier, après tout si leur premier mariage était si triste ils avaient après tout envie d'en faire un autre beaucoup plus joli que le premier, même si le brun se demandait pourquoi son premier mariage pouvait être aussi triste, un mariage n'était pas triste après tout, c'était l'union de deux êtres qui s'aimaient alors pourquoi le sien avait du être triste ?

Prit d'une envie folle, Harry sortit de sa chambre par la fenêtre, grimpant dans l'arbre qui était contre sa chambre, un grand chêne et se fiant à ses instincts d'autrefois, il s'installa contre le creux de l'arbre et s'endormit paisiblement sous le vent nocturne de l'été.

Les jumeaux Weasley le retrouvèrent le lendemain, soupirant de cette habitude qu'avait leur âme sœur de s'endormir dans un arbre lorsqu'elle était triste.

Le roux eut un sourire malicieux puis emprunta un cheval au père de son âme sœur puisqu'il était dans la tradition de toujours en avoir chez les sangs purs même s'ils servaient de loisirs. Ils se séparèrent, l'un d'eux s'occupant d'Harry encore endormi en le faisant descendre de l'arbre grâce à un sort de lévitation et l'autre préparant un panier de pique nique en vu de la journée qu'ils avaient préparer.

Ils sortirent des limites du manoir afin de ne pas répondre à des questions gênantes, puis rassemblèrent leur magie pour transplaner dans un endroit qui serait familier au jeune Potter.

Suite au transplanage ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard malicieux de l'un des jumeaux, encore dans les brumes du sommeil, le brun se frotta au roux et se colla à lui et referma les yeux encore fatigué.

Fred descendit du cheval et le laissa se promener aux alentours, les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un arbre, juste devant une rivière qui était importante pour eux et dont ils se rappelaient bien.

Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Fred et croisa le regard de George, il se frotta les yeux puis s'assit entre ses deux compagnons, étonné de ne pas se trouver chez lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant la rivière dans laquelle il s'était baigné voilà de là 1000 ans, malgré cela il pouvait aisément la reconnaître.

« Et oui, c'est bien cette rivière.

-Je suis étonné que tu t'en souviennes Godric. _Salazar eut un sourire doux et se rallongea sur Fred._ Et content aussi.

-Je voulais que cette journée ne n'appartienne qu'à nous. En présence de tes parents tu es si froid avec nous. _Harry éclata de rire._

-Je ne veux pas les choquer en montrant un visage qu'ils n'auraient pas l'habitude de voir, et puis Voldemort est chez moi alors tu imagine bien que je ne suis pas très à l'aise.

-Tu veux manger ? J'ai emmené des pommes, du chocolat et autres aliments pas très sains.

-Je veux du chocolat. »

Harry se laissa nourrir par les jumeaux Weasley qui étaient heureux de le servir tout en riant et en discutant. Ils passèrent la matinée tranquillement puis le brun fit remarquer que les roux avaient oubliés quelque chose, chose à laquelle les jumeaux s'indignèrent puis sifflèrent, le cheval emprunté au lord Potter fit son apparition et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'approcha de l'animal.

« Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout …

-C'est notre boulot de faire en sorte de te faire plaisir au mieux. Et de répondre au moindre de tes désirs. »

Le brun éclata de rire puis monta sur l'animal aider par Fred, George monta à sa suite et ils galopèrent un petit moment, profitant de la présence des autres puis les deux membres du trio descendirent du cheval et ensemble ils allèrent profiter de la rivière, faisant une bataille d'eau même si cela était inégal car ils étaient deux contre un, ils s'amusèrent bien dans l'eau mais chaque bonne chose avait une faim et c'est nus comme des vers qu'ils rejoignirent leur couverture au sol afin de se sustenter.

Ils s'étaient mis nus comme à l'époque, comme ils n'avaient pas de short ou de maillots de bain.

Ils s'allongèrent, Harry sur le ventre et dégustaient des raisins tranquillement, contrairement aux roux Harry avait la peau pâle comme de la porcelaine et le soleil ne semblait n'avoir aucun effet sur lui, Fred et George ayant la peau bronzée. Epuisé par ses activités, Harry se permit une petite sieste, collé à George tout en soupirant de bien être, sa peau mouillée était réchauffée par le soleil doux de l'après midi à certains endroits qui affrontaient l'ombre de l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient.

Il sentait la main de Fred caresser son ventre et George se pencher sur lui. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et se tourna sur le dos et posa un bras sur ses yeux. Cependant les jumeaux ne le laissèrent pas tranquille et l'un d'eux se pencha sur son cou et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau mouillée ce qui amena un rire à Harry qui protesta.

« Ca chatouille.

-Et bien tant mieux. »

Déclara l'un des jumeaux âgés de 14 ans et ayant dans son corps pleins d'hormones en ébullition face à l'adorable corps de son futur mari.

Il réitéra son action ce qui fit gigoter le brun et mordilla la peau de son cou. L'autre jumeau parla.

« Salazar … _Ce dernier se mit à caresser le ventre musclé et plat du brun._

-Godric arrête ! Tu me chatouille ! »

S'écria t-il lorsque la langue de l'un des roux caressa la peau de son cou et que l'autre jumeau n'arrêta pas avec sa main baladeuse.

« Tu es trop appétissant pour moi.

-Godric ? _Questionna le plus jeune qui poussa un cri de surprise lorsque la main du plus vieux caressa sa verge au repos._ Mais que ce que tu fais … arrête ça c'est gênant ! _Les joues de Salazar concurrencèrent les coquelicots, le roux qui n'était pas occupé à suçoter son cou demanda._

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu me fais confiance non ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas la question … _Le roux posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'autre roux le mordilla fortement le cou et il cria de plaisir, sa verge se dressant doucement dans la main de Godric._

-Laisse toi faire d'accord ?

-Godric … _répliqua le brun doucement alors que le roux léchait son cou puis son torse, l'autre roux se redressa, étant fier de la marque d'amour qu'il venait d'apposer sur son fiancé._

-Ce sont les hormones Salazar. _Le roux lui embrassa tendrement le front alors que la main de l'autre jumeau venait taquiner la verge à présent tendue du plus jeune, lui arracha un cri étouffé. Les doigts du brun serrèrent fort le tissu sur lequel il était allongé, les corps des deux roux l'empêchant de fuir, et puis, en avait-il envie ?_ Tu es content de ce qu'on te fait ?

-Non … ! _Cria t-il alors que son cri se transformait en gémissement quand une bouche taquine vint mordiller l'un de ses tétons dressés._

-Alors j'arrête tout ça ? _La respiration du plus jeune était erratique et il tourna la tête afin d'éviter le regard bleu un peu trop pénétrant du Gryffondor, un léger mouvement de va et viens sur sa verge le fit gémir._ Tu n'as qu'à demander et j'obéirais Salazar. _Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque et suave qui fit perdre la tête au plus jeune._

-Je sais pas !

-Que ce que tu ne sais pas Salazar ? _Demanda Fred d'un ton taquin alors qu'il souriait lorsque George léchait le nombril du brun._

-Ah … ! _Cria_ _Salazar_ _surpris_ _._ _George arrêta toutes ses actions, de même que Fred et ils regardèrent le plus jeune qui détourna le regard face à leur regard bleu trop gênant._

-Salazar … ?

-Espèce de monstre … _Déclara t-il, gêné._

-Tu veux qu'on te débarrasse de ton excitation mon beau ?

-Tu n'as jamais fait ça avant ? _Demanda l'autre jumeau surpris que Salazar n'ait jamais pu, après tout il était normal qu'un jeune se touche, d'ailleurs eux-mêmes avaient commencé à cet âge et ils étaient certains que Jack soit déjà tombé dans la pratique, après tout Voldemort était bel homme._

-Non … _Déclara timidement le plus jeune du trio._

-Alors ne t'en fais pas …

-Tu verras, ça fait du bien. _Termina l'autre jumeau tout en l'embrassant passionnément alors que George mordillait l'un des tétons du Serpentard qui se cambra sous le contact._

-George te fais mal ? _Demanda Fred._

-Non, ça fait … bizarre. _Répondit le jeune adolescent de 12 ans._

-Contente-toi de ressentir. _La main sur son membre tendu lui fit poussé un cri surpris suite à ce geste, ses hanches se levèrent afin qu'il recherche le contact de cette main._

-Godric … hum. _Gémit il en sentant la main du roux commencer à faire des vas et viens réguliers sur sa verge, une bouche taquine mordilla de nouveau un de ses tétons et il ne put s'empêcher de jouir dans sa main qui lui faisait tant de bien. »_

Son corps qui avait été tendu au maximum se détendit et il se laissa tomber sur la couverture tout en reprenant son souffle qui avait été rapide, ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage et ses joues étaient rouges. Godric le trouva absolument adorable à cet instant précis surtout ses deux yeux de différentes couleurs qui essayaient vainement de les tuer du regard, George s'assit plus confortablement puis se mit à lécher consciemment chacun de ses doigts qui avaient été tâchés par la semence du plus jeune, ce qui amena un rougissement incroyable sur les joues du plus jeune qui détourna le regard de ce regard bleuté empli de malice et de désir. Il ignora les deux roux qui se plaignirent de leur excitation maintenant présent, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et eut une réaction lorsqu'il vit les deux roux le regarder de manière lubrique. Il se leva rapidement, enfila un jean, trop grand pour lui, de couleur délavé et déchiré aux genoux et une chemise de couleur rouge, puis il s'enfuit comme un lâche.

Il était certain que les jumeaux allaient le mettre dans leur jeu pervers plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et ça il n'en n'était pas question. Il attrapa tous les vêtements qui traînaient à terre puis siffla pour que le cheval de son père ne vienne à lui.

Les roux comprenant son intention, se levèrent, nus comme des vers et partirent à sa poursuite alors que le plus jeune était déjà monté sur le cheval, il transplana, retrouvant avec joie les alentours du manoir Potter. Le cheval marcha tranquillement, guidé par sa magie comme il aurait fait autrefois, et il entra au travers des barrières facilement, Voldemort et Jack était dans l'immense étendue de gazon du manoir Potter et semblaient se battre à se faire des chatouilles, ils levèrent un regard surpris vers lui et il se tourna pour faire face à deux jumeaux, les joues rouges et l'air énervé et entouré d'une couverture afin qu'on ne voie pas leur nudité.

« Harry ! _Crièrent-ils alors que le jeune brun leur tirait la langue. Il tendit ensuite les vêtements qu'il avait empruntés au dessus de sa tête puis il cria._

-C'est ça que vous voulez ? _Il transmit au cheval sa joie et sa malice et celui-ci hennit de bonheur de pouvoir jouer._

-Bien sûr que c'est ça qu'on veut ! Et puis tu aurais pu mettre tes bottes !

-Oh mais vous savez très bien que j'adore marcher pieds nus. _Il s'approcha d'eux en guidant le cheval, restant à trois pas d'eux il leur tendit les habits._

-Merci … _Le remerciement resta dans les airs lorsque les roux ne virent aucun vêtement leur tomber dans les mains et le cheval reculer de deux pas._

-Vous devez savoir que je veux quelque chose en échange. Comme tout bon Serpentard.

-Ce que tu voudras Harry ! Mais par pitié rend-nous nos vêtements !

-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux, mais quand je le trouverais vous serez bien obligé de m'obéir.

-Je t'en supplie oh Serpentard sacré ! _Dirent les jumeaux tout en se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui. Le brun ricana puis leur lança les habits qu'il avait empruntés. »_

Les roux firent leur butin et eurent une mine décomposée en voyant Harry porter l'une de leur chemise et le jean de l'un d'eux, ils firent le tri afin de ne pas être nu devant leur belle famille et Fred se retrouva habillé d'un jean et d'un boxer, et George d'une chemise et d'un boxer.

Harry s'avança tranquillement sur sa monture vers Jack et Voldemort.

« Alors ta journée Jacky ?

-Bien et la tienne Harry ?

-Certains Gryffondor sont vraiment stupides donc extrêmement bien. Tu veux monter ? _Demanda t-il, vu qu'ils étaient au moins à un kilomètre de leur demeure._

-Volontiers. _Approuva Jack en lui souriant, Voldemort aida son âme sœur à monter et ils marchèrent tout en discutant._

-Où étiez-vous ? Papa nous a assuré que vous n'étiez plus sur les frontières du manoir.

-Oh pas très loin. Un endroit qui nous tient à cœur.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, on a passé la journée là-bas. Un jour je t'y emmènerais, c'est très beau.

-Décris-moi.

-C'est une forêt, là où on est il y a une rivière. On dit que cette forêt et cette rivière sont très anciennes, d'après les rumeurs Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor s'y seraient arrêtés.

-Tu as lu ça dans un livre ? _Le brun éclata de rire._

-Non, c'est un sorcier local qui nous a dit ça. Mais que ce que les gens ne diraient pas pour te vendre des trucs.

-Au moins c'est une belle rumeur. Tu connais l'histoire de Serpentard jeune Harry ? _Demanda Tom._

-Plus au moins bien. Je suis dans sa maison après tout.

-C'est vrai mais les sorciers oublient souvent l'histoire d'un être pour se consacrer à ce qu'il a fait.

-Et que ce qu'il a fait Tom ? _Demanda Jack curieux à son âme sœur._

-Beaucoup de choses, et ce n'est pas peu dire, je suis l'un de ses lointains descendants. _Harry le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise._

-C'est vrai ? Vous parlez bien du grand Salazar Serpentard celui qui a fondé Poudlard ?

-Celui là même. _Le brun laissa un doux sourire venir fleurir ses lèvres, il avait eu un enfant ! Il pâlit ensuite, mais était-ce lui ou Godric qui l'avait porté ? Parce qu'il voyait mal Godric avec un gros ventre et se plaindre des symptômes de la grossesse, à coup sûr c'était lui qui allait porter l'enfant …_

-Que sais-tu d'autre ? _Demanda Jack curieux._

-Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, il n'était pas marié à Helga Pouffsoufle, il s'est marié à un autre homme mais je n'ai pas trouvé qui. _Le brun eut un sourire amusé puis cria aux roux qui étaient derrière eux._

-Vous venez Gryffondor ? _Ils lui répondirent par un vague « Ouais » et ils continuèrent leur chemin._

-Tu n'aurais pas pu mettre de selle Harry, j'ai mal aux fesses moi ! _S'exclama Jack._

-Ne sois pas bête Jack, les selles sont lourdes à porter et désagréables, tu te verrais avec un de ses machins sur le dos ? _Le cheval sembla avoir comprit cette phrase puisqu'il hennit de joie. L'aîné de deux jumeaux bougonna._

-Ton frère marque un point Jack. Salazar Serpentard avait fait des recherches sur le sujet. Il trouvait d'ailleurs les mors et autres lanières complètement inutiles puisqu'on pouvait, selon lui, guider un cheval grâce à sa magie. _Le brun aux yeux vairons fut soulagé que les jumeaux avaient mis un mors au cheval._

-C'est incroyable, et que disait il d'autre ?

-Que les chevaux étaient reconnaissants. Qu'ils s'attachaient à la personne qui les avait sauvés en cas de danger. Ce sont vraiment de braves bêtes que mon ancêtre aimait beaucoup.

-Moi je sais à qui il était marié. _Sous le regard surpris des deux autres bruns il rajouta._ Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Pouffsoufle était aussi peu aimé par les Gryffondor et pourquoi la passion entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était aussi forte ?

-Comment ça ?

-Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient mariés, leur passion était forte et puissante, de ce fait ces deux maisons ont toujours eu de la passion l'une pour l'autre, que ce soit de la haine ou de l'amour. Pouffsoufle est aussi mal vu car Gryffondor avait été jaloux d'Helga, Helga qui avait été un peu trop proche de Salazar. _Expliqua calmement Harry._

-Où as-tu appris cela ? J'ai cherché partout pourtant je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de ces preuves.

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, lis bien l'histoire de Poudlard. _Contra le jeune sorcier calmement. Ils arrivèrent au manoir Potter, sous le regard jaloux des roux qui étaient encore à moitié nus. »_

Ces derniers se dépêchèrent de retourner dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribué afin de se chercher des vêtements, Jack descendit de la monture grâce à l'aide de Voldemort puis Harry descendit, enleva le mors de la bête et l'accompagna jusqu'aux écuries.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que les jumeaux lui avaient fait, il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou autre. Ainsi décida t-il de bouder les deux roux, après tout ceux-ci lui avaient inspiré des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autrefois et ce serait un bon moyen de se venger d'eux, rien de plus efficace aussi.

Le cheval retrouva son boxe et Harry retrouva sa famille qui était dans un salon, en train de prendre un thé avec Sirius et Remus.

Loin de là, ils ne se doutèrent pas qu'un sorcier mal attentionné avait eut un sourire sadique tout en ramassant la chemise de pyjama du brun aux yeux vairons que les jumeaux avaient oubliés derrière eux, la silhouette était petite mais non pas moins dégoûtante puisqu'elle apporta à ses narines pour renifler le tissu tout en chantonnant en une douce litanie.

« Salazar, Salazar, tu vas m'appartenir. Salazar, Salazar tu seras mon esclave. Salazar, Salazar, tout ton être m'appartiendra. »

Puis il ramassa le bout de tissu et disparut dans un léger crac sonore caractéristique des transplanages.

 **Hors Fiction.**

Alors je sais que j'avance assez vite mais il y a des passages que je suis super pressée de mettre en place, non vous voyez pas du tout lesquels ?

Bon par rapport à cette scène citronnée, au début elle n'était pas du tout prévue mais c'est venu tout seul au fil de l'écriture et après avoir vérifié, quoi je suis une auteure « sérieuse », oui les mecs se tripotent à 12 ans, allez sur wiki et vous verrez, donc j'espère que ce n'est pas trop mais je me suis dis que ça pourrait être intéressant, et assez mignon et est là pour vous donner un aperçu de plus tard.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour le couple Jack/ Voldemort, c'est juste que depuis le début c'était programmé donc voilà, rageux à la poubelle ! Et désolé pour le caractère trop doux de Voldemort, je me suis dis que comme ils n'étaient pas en présence de ses mangemorts il pouvait se permettre d'être souriant et courtois, mais ne vous en faite pas, j'adore aussi quand il est sans cœur alors ce n'est que temporaire.

De même je sais que j'ai fait assez fait vite sur toute l'année scolaire mais je ne veux pas m'attarder sur les années les moins intéressantes de la fiction alors désolé ! '

Et je vous demande votre avis, je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre malgré le fait que je sais déjà comment je vais l'écrire et comment le mettre en place, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez des bonus sur les couples secondaires, tels que Jack et Voldemort, je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas ça alors ce serait des chapitres sans aucun rapport avec l'histoire, ou du moins sur un chapitre que vous auriez déjà lu, alors aimeriez vous que le prochain chapitre se porte sur notre cher Voldy et Jacky ?

 **Réponse au reviews.**

hakuronchu : *prend une voix de vieux monsieur* C'était un mal pour un bien mon enfant ! Je sais, moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup ce personnage que j'avais crée mais je suis heureuse car je vais pouvoir la faire revivre quelques instants ! *rire machiavélique* Et pour répondre à tes questions, dans le passé, lorsqu'ils sont Godric et Salazar, ils ont en effet le même âge, de même que Rowena et Helga ! Mais pour le présent ils n'ont pas le même âge ! Les jumeaux Weasley en ont 14 alors que les Potter en ont 12 ! A noter que c'est pour cela qu'Harry n'a pas encore vécu sa vie antérieure autant que Godric, c'est-à-dire, alors que Salazar en est encore à la vision de leur voyage seul à seul, le roux lui en est aux préparatifs du mariage, soit deux ans plus tard ! J'espère que tu as compris, dans le cas contraire je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à tes questions.

stormtrooper2 (tu ne vas pas me croire mais à force d'écrire ton pseudo, mon correcteur auto ne me l'écrit plus comme mauvais x)) : Donc, revenons à nos hippogriffes. Pour ce qui est du côté magique, tu es l'une des seules à l'avoir remarqué soit dit en passant, tu auras ta réponse plus tard, j'y consacre un petit paragraphe dans un chapitre suivant. Et chut enfin, tu vas spoiler tous les autres lecteurs, y'a pas moyen d'être aussi futé XD Donc oui, ne t'en fais pas pour les potions, explications dans les prochains chapitres aussi, mais je te mets sur la piste très rapidement, les Serpentards ont toujours été forts en potion. Exemple avec Severus, Draco et compagnie.

Coton-de-loup : Je trouve ton pseudo très mignon, et oui je vais bien et toi ? Et tu as le droit de me tutoyer à condition que j'ai le droit de te tutoyer, t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas vieille comme Mc Go. Merci pour tes compliments ! Ca me fait très plaisir ^^ Je vais toujours chercher à m'améliorer et je fais tout pour et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu, j'ai peur de perdre des lecteurs avec le nouveau couple x) Donc voilà, en espérant te retrouver pour une nouvelle review ~

buffyxangel1 : Tu as ton début de réponse !


	5. Chapitre 5: Mariage et entraînement

Musiques que je vous conseille : Sia- I go to sleep

Arrival of the birds

Possibility de Lykke li

 **Attention à toutes les âmes sensibles, il y a une scène d'infanticide dans ce chapitre ! Soit le meurtre d'un enfant, je mettrais un avertissement pour tous ceux qui ne voudrait pas le lire !**

James Potter eut un sourire goguenard en voyant la marque d'amour de son fils cadet, bien visible et bien rosée, il était impossible de la manquer et il était persuadé que cette marque ne se trouvait pas là le soir où les jumeaux et Harry s'étaient amuser à discuter par pensées, et malgré ce que pouvait dire sa femme, il avait bien vu la tristesse passer sur les traits de son plus jeune fils, une tristesse profonde et non inventée, alors il avait décidé d'avoir une petite discussion avec Fred et George, car s'il avait donné son avertissement au seigneur des ténèbres, qu'il soit puissant ou non l'homme allait le regretter s'il faisait du mal à son fils ! Donc il fut surpris de voir les jumeaux entrer en catimini, à moitié nu à la fois l'un et l'autre, le brun avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise et avait quitté le salon où il était avec Sirius et Remus pour aller les retrouver tout en jetant un regard à Voldemort et à Jack qui venaient d'arriver.

Il entra dans la chambre des jumeaux après avoir frappé et que les jumeaux lui aient crié qu'il pouvait entrer.

Fred et George étaient présentables et James remarqua qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient de suçon. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assit à la chaise du bureau tout en faisant signe aux jumeaux roux de s'asseoir sur le lit, les roux obéirent rapidement.

« J'ai déjà fait ce discours à Voldemort, alors je serais bref, essayez seulement de manière directe ou indirecte de faire du mal à Harry et je vous assure de trouver une manière pour vous torturez plus horrible que la mort. _Prononça t-il doucement ce qui fit sourire les jumeaux Weasley._

-Jamais nous ne pourrons oser

-Et puis vous devriez savoir que si Harry souffre nous aussi.

-On l'aime trop pour ça. »

Terminèrent-ils, alors que le paternel Potter s'en allait de la chambre, les laissant seuls.

Sans que chacun ait le temps de dire ouf nous étions déjà à la fin de la quatrième année des jumeaux Potter. Et Harry avait décidé de se marier le 25 juin, juste après son mariage de l'autre vie.

Personne n'avait été mis au courant mais le brun était heureux d'avoir un mariage où il était en bonne santé.

Leur premier mariage, comme l'avait prédit Fred et George avait été d'une tristesse affligeante …

C'est durant cette période que les deux âmes sœurs avaient fait la rencontre de Domicas, le choixpeau en devenir.

Le jeune garçon était un sorcier de sang mêlé sur qui Salazar était tombé au hasard, de deux ans plus jeunes que les deux lords, le jeune garçon était affreusement malade, de la dragoncelle, et ses parents avaient suppliés Salazar de trouver un remède, le brun qui avait été connu en peu de temps pour ses potions curatives, lorsque Salazar avait trouvé un chaudron, cela avait été l'alchimie et il pouvait faire bon nombres de potions grâce à son unique talent, n'ayant nul besoin de livres pour fabriquer une potion.

Lorsque le regard vairon de Salazar s'était posé sur Domicas, il s'était vu lui-même seul et abandonné donc il avait accepté de soigner le plus jeune, au péril de sa vie.

La dragoncelle était une maladie terrible, la magie d'un dragon dévorait la votre, et un sorcier ne pouvait vivre sans magie. **(1)** Alors le sorcier mourait …

Et Salazar avait tout essayé pour soigné le plus jeune mais n'avait pas eu le temps de le soigner, le brun tomba malade et proposa au plus jeune une nouvelle vie pendant quelques temps, épuisé physiquement le plus jeune avait accepté, alors Salazar avait transférer son âme dans un chapeau solide et qui pourrait le permettre de survivre au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne trouvent une solution durable.

Ensuite était venu le mariage.

Le brun aux yeux vairons était faible, il était en sueur, sentir sa magie se faire dévorer par la magie d'un dragon était une sensation horrible. Les plus riches avaient un moyen simple afin d'éviter cette maladie, c'était de mettre les jeunes enfants en compagnie de dragons. Ainsi les plus jeunes tombaient malades lorsqu'ils avaient encore le moins de magie dans leur corps et ne souffraient pas de cette maladie plus que nécessaire.

Ainsi le jour de son mariage qui avait été effectué en comité réduit, Salazar avait du être porté par Godric, le brun ne sentant plus ses jambes, c'est plus pâle que la mort elle-même que le brun avait porté serment, avait jurer de protéger le roux et de l'aimer même dans l'au-delà.

Ils avaient échangés un baiser où se mêlait désespoir et crainte de perdre l'autre, un baiser qui ressemblait l'adieu et à travers leur lien nouvellement formé, Salazar avait envoyé tout son amour pour Godric, les joies qu'il avait ressenti à ses côtés, tous ses souvenirs vu par ses yeux afin que le roux comprenne qu'il était aimé.

L'inconscience avait ensuite accueilli le brun à bras ouverts et sa maladie avait commencé à partir, il était toujours dans une sorte de fièvre dévorante mais il était tiré d'affaire, grâce au désespoir de Godric et aussi aux deux familiers qui leur étaient apparus lors du mariage mais que le brun n'avait pas vu, déjà perdu dans les limbes du sommeil.

Un phœnix pour Godric, de couleur rouge et or et un basilic pour Salazar, verte comme l'émeraude et douce de peau.

Le brun avait souri, juste souri mais avait été triste de voir que l'âme de sa mère lui avait donné sa bénédiction mais qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, seulement consacré sur les deux perles saphir de Godric afin de garder conscience. Mais à présent il était tellement heureux de sentir sa magie si complète !

C'était Harry qui avait tout préparé, il avait appelé son basilic qui avait hiberné à Poudlard, d'ailleurs il avait été surpris de la voir aussi grande ! Puis il avait posé des sortilèges de protection et de discrétion là où il allait fêter son mariage, c'était après tout sur le territoire de Voldemort et tant que celui-ci n'était pas au courant, il valait mieux éviter de faire des vagues.

Il avait installé un autel en marbre blanc sous un saule pleureur qu'il avait enchanté afin qu'il reflète les couleurs des deux maisons de manière régulière, ainsi ses fleurs passaient de l'argenté au doré. Le rythme était le battement de cœur d'Harry. Il était donc très rapide.

Des chaises simples avaient été éparpillées devant l'autel, autel qui se trouvait lui-même sur un lit de pétale de rose blanche et rouge. Les alliances avaient été récupérées à Poudlard, là où avait été exposé leur corps.

D'ailleurs c'est un passage qui les avaient fait rire tous les trois, de se retrouver devant eux qui étaient placés dans des armoires de glace et qui avait pour l'occasion retrouver leurs jeunesses, à leur 20 ans.

Les jumeaux se seraient presque jetés de le tour d'astronomie tant Salazar était à coupé le souffle à cet âge là, le brun aux yeux vairons avoua sur le bout des lèvres que Godric n'était pas mal non plus, ce qui pouvait être traduit par un « Tu es très beau toi aussi mais je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute ».

Ils avaient récupérés leurs robes de cérémonie qui avait été conservés hors des regards indiscrets, Salazar tenait à sa robe enfin !

Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts, Fred et George attendaient le brun devant l'autel alors qu'Harry stressait bien tranquillement dans son coin, une chose qu'il regrettait c'était que la dernière fois il ne se souvenait presque pas de la cérémonie et du stress que cela pouvait être. Son basilic essaya de la rassurer.

 **« Ne t'en fais pas Salazar, tout sera magnifique.**

 **-Mais Aurore … si quelque chose ne se passait pas bien ? »**

Il siffla encore un peu, il était au creux d'un arbre millénaire que lui et Godric avaient immédiatement adopté à l'époque, le bardant de sorts pour qu'uniquement eux puisse y accéder, l'endroit était magnifique, si on le voyait.

C'était un énorme chêne empli de magie naturelle et qui était beaucoup plus grand que ceux qui n'en n'avaient pas au travers de leurs racines.

Ils avaient construits une cabane assez grande au sommet de l'arbre qui avait encore grandi bien sûr, le salon à lui seul devait bien faire un dortoir de Poudlard, le mobilier était ancien et en bon état. Salazar était sûr qu'il avait passé ses vieux jours ici, l'endroit était trop beau pour le laisser ainsi. Aurore prenait toute la place avec son long corps tout en longueur et on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans tomber sur le corps du serpent qui admettons le était gigantesque.

Le choixpeau était posé sur l'autel de même que d'autres objets, en tant que faiseur de lien, l'on pourrait le comparer à un prêtre moldu.

Tout était magnifique et prêt pour la cérémonie, il ne manquait plus que la présence de Salazar et son familier, étant donné que Fumseck était sur l'épaule de Fred.

Finalement, après avoir prit une grande inspiration et s'être calmé, tenant un bouquet de lys dans ses mains, le brun aux yeux vairons descendit en compagnie d'Aurore, son familier qui rampait à ses côtés.

Le brun portait une robe de cérémonie à ses couleurs, et comme le veut la tradition, sans rien dessous.

Les roux en portaient une de couleur rouge et or, qu'ils avaient magiquement dédoublés pour chaque jumeau puisse en porter.

Les pieds nus de Salazar avançaient tranquillement sur le tapis de pétale de rose blanche qui formaient s'étendaient au sol, le changement de couleur du saule pleureur l'augmenta lorsque les jumeaux Weasley le couvrirent d'un regard empli de tendresse et d'amour, il eut la décence de rougir sous l'intensité de ce regard qui n'avait jamais cessé de le couvrir depuis qu'il avait 10 ans.

Même son regard étrange était une source de fascination pour le roux. Il arriva vite à l'autel et les jumeaux se placèrent de part et d'autre de lui, se tenant devant le choixpeau qui prit une forme humaine, celle d'un enfant fantomatique âgé d'environs 12 ans et qui les regardait avec toute la sagesse d'un homme centenaire, il portait bien sûr un chapeau pointu.

Son regard était fier et tout aussi attendri, il avait après tout, toujours considéré Salazar comme son frère.

« Je suis le faiseur de lien, Domicas White, aujourd'hui, par la Sainte Magie et la présence des ancêtres, je vais lier deux êtres, deux moitiés d'âmes qui se sont aujourd'hui reconnus et qui veulent s'ouvrir au lien qu'est le mariage. Aujourd'hui je vais lier Godric Gryffondor, aujourd'hui nommé Fred et George Weasley à Salazar Serpentard, aujourd'hui nommé Harry James Potter. »

Domicas remit une dague à Fred qui la saisit et se coupa la main, George en fit de même puis Salazar lécha chacune de leur plaie et à son tour se coupa la main qu'il offrit aux jumeaux Weasley.

« Maintenant que le sang de l'autre coule dans vos veines, je vais maintenant lier vos âmes une nouvelle fois, car vos âmes ont déjà été unis une fois, dans une vie précédente, alors aujourd'hui, je vais réveiller ce lien qui dort en vous afin que dans cette vie comme dans la précédente vous puissiez vivre heureux. Godric Gryffondor, Fred et George Weasley, répétez après moi.

-Aujourd'hui et pour le reste de cette vie, je te chéris toi Salazar Serpentard. Je vivrais à tes côtés aussi longtemps que je vivrais à tes côtés et combattrais tes ennemis, je serais là dans le même lit que toi aussi longtemps que notre lien vivra. Je te permettrais de vivre les mêmes émotions que moi, les mêmes souvenirs que moi parce que je chéris ce que la Magie m'a fait cadeau, et tu es mon cadeau. _Salazar déclara le même discours._

-A présent que la Magie a entendu vos mots, vous pouvez vous embrassez afin que le lien ne soit actif. _George se tourna vers le brun puis planta un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, puis ce fut le tour de Fred, un lien de magie argentée lièrent leurs trois cœurs ensembles._ Je demanderais à vos familiers respectifs d'apporter le lien physique de votre union. _Fumseck tendit la patte et donna à Fred un anneau, Salazar leva la main et Aurore y déposa un écrin. »_

Respectueusement, comme si Harry n'était qu'une poupée de cire, Fred lui prit la main et glissa un anneau sur son annuaire gauche, une bague en or avec un rubis au centre, un lion y était gravé à l'intérieur, mordillant la peau du brun mais ce dernier eut un sourire en sentant la sensation particulière sur sa peau.

Lui-même ouvrit l'écrin et prit la main plus grande de Fred dans la sienne et y glissa un anneau fait en argent avec un émeraude au centre, tout comme son homologue, un serpent était gravé à l'intérieur, il se tourna ensuite vers George et réitéra l'opération tout en souriant, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter car en plus de ressentir sa joie à lui, il ressentait aussi celle des jumeaux Weasley.

« Enfin, maintenant nous allons invoquer les anciens esprits afin qu'ils puissent vous donner leurs bénédictions. »

Ils serrèrent leur poing pour faire tomber leur sang dans l'autel et immédiatement, de la fumée en sorti pour former trois personnes de part et d'autre des époux Potter-Weasley.

Morgana Damon apparut sous forme fantomatique, offrant à son fils unique un sourire serein, le couple Gryffondor eurent eux aussi un sourire attendri devant leur fils de nouveau réuni à Serpentard, eux qui avaient appris à aimer le petit brun.

L'ancienne servante, portant toujours la même robe verte que son fils lui avait offerte avant de mourir, sortit de son corsage le médaillon de Serpentard, celui qui avait été en possession de Voldemort mais que la Magie avait subtilisé afin de le remettre au jeune couple marié.

« Ici et maintenant mon cher Salazar, je te remets ce médaillon issu de ma famille. Que la protection des moldus par le sang te protège et que ma présence soit toujours à tes côtés pour les dangers qui arrivent. Tu as ma bénédiction pour ce mariage mon ange. »

Déclara-t-elle tout en attachant le bijou au cou de son fils, elle lui embrassa ensuite le front avant de s'évanouir dans les airs dans la même magie argentée.

De son côté, Godric recevait l'épée familial, là emprunté à Dumbledore, mais après tout ce n'était pas sa propriété, de la part de ses parents. Eux aussi lui donnèrent leur bénédiction puis s'évanouirent dans les airs.

« A présent que les bénédictions sont données, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde mais il est à présent pour moi temps de vous laisser et retrouver l'au-delà. Mais juste avant … je sais que je gâche l'ambiance mais un danger arrive Salazar …

-Domicas ?

-Gregory est revenu pour toi. Il a contacté Dumbledore et ils ont commencés à échafauder des plans pour te faire tomber, ainsi que Voldemort … fais attention. »

Ensuite Domicas disparu lui aussi dans les airs dans un scintillement de magie argentée, Gregory représentait une menace, c'était certain. C'était lui qui avait persuadé les parents de Domicas à aller voir Salazar, la dragoncelle étant une maladie contagieuse, il espérait ainsi voir mourir le jeune brun avant son mariage, pour que tout lui revienne, or Salazar avait eu le temps de se marier, toute la fortune serait revenu à Godric mais aussi il n'était pas mort ce jour là.

Gregory, le demi frère du brun avait alors été dévoré de jalousie et de fierté et avait tout essayé pour tuer Salazar qui avait jusqu'alors dévié toutes ses tentatives. Godric n'avait pas dit comment cela c'était terminé avec le blond, mais Salazar soupçonnait un duel à mort.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour se battre contre cet ennemi qui peu à peu avait nourri une fascination morbide et perverse pour lui. De plus, Salazar avait déjà une petite idée de qui était Gregory, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une confirmation, car après tout, les blonds aux yeux gris n'étaient pas nombreux.

Le brun se tourna vers Godric et déclara.

« Il faudra que l'on fasse quelque chose, avant que ce monstre ne nous attaque.

-Tu as raison, mais pour le moment ne veux tu pas profiter de nous ?

-Mais Godric …

-Ecoute, Gregory vient seulement de contacter Dumbledore, cela ne veut rien dire, on, pardon, tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir à un plan dès demain matin, pour le moment profitons juste. Fumseck, musique s'il te plaît ! »

S'exclama Fred tout en pointant l'oiseau de feu du doigt, ce dernier commença alors à chanter.

Bien que réticent, Salazar se laissa faire et bien vite ils étaient tous les trois collés en un cocon, ne dansant même plus et profitant de la présence des deux autres, l'épée de Godric était posée sur l'autel, en compagnie du choixpeau maintenant vide de vie.

Harry se colla un peu plus contre George tout en fermant les yeux et en respirant son odeur.

Bien vite le soleil commença à décliner et le ciel devint rouge écarlate. Le couple de mariés retira chacun leur robe, les laissant nus comme le premier jour puis allèrent se baigner dans le lac proche du saule pleureur et qui était proche du manoir Serpentard, un sortilège les protégeaient des regards indiscrets, ils jouèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit puis sortirent de l'eau quand il n'eut plus de lumière naturelle, à part leurs lumos.

Fumseck avait ramassé leur habits qu'ils avaient laissés traîner pour les poser dans la cabane, l'un des roux porte Harry comme une demoiselle et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le seuil de la porte de la cabane, riant de leur nudité. Aurore s'était enroulée au sommet de l'arbre, sentinelle protectrice de son maître et ses maris.

Fred laissa Harry tomber sur le lit fait de coussin et peaux de bêtes à même le sol et qui était confortable. Le brun au milieu des roux discutait tranquillement avec eux, la fenêtre laissait passer une légère brise d'été, caressé sur le dos par George alors que Fred caressait son épaule, Harry finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain ils prirent un déjeuner copieux puis Salazar mit son plan en marche.

S'aidant des gobelins, dès le début d'après midi tout était prêt, et c'est ainsi que Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts se retrouvèrent expulsés du manoir Serpentard, les Potter se retrouvèrent dans la même situation et les Weasley reçurent un portoloin.

Chaque membre des trois familles, Riddle, Potter et Weasley, se retrouvèrent devant deux regards bleutés ainsi qu'un regard vairon, la situation était effrayante surtout que le couple paraissait beaucoup plus sérieux que leur âge. Assis sur trois trônes du même niveau, ils avaient l'air royal, Harry était au centre, entourés par Fred et George. D'ailleurs l'un des roux murmura à son époux « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? », le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête, ils avaient remis leur robe de la vielle et chaque membre invité eut un frisson en voyant un serpent énorme se dresser derrière le couple et qu'un phœnix venait se poser sur le trône de droite, celui de George.

« Harry ? Mais que se qui se passe fiston ?

- **Aurore, assure toi bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne quitte cette pièce, ce serait fâcheux. »**

Tout à coup, le portrait qui semblait le plus récent sur l'un des murs s'éveilla, il s'agissait bien sûr du géniteur de Salazar, les autres portraits aussi commencèrent à s'éveiller, puisqu'après tout la magie du légitime propriétaire était présente dans les lieux. Prenant conscience que son bâtard était assis sur son trône, d'autant que l'assise aurait du revenir à son fils, le seigneur Serpentard commença à crier.

« Tu es encore en vie sale monstre ? _Harry lui lança un regard morne._

-J'ai prit le pouvoir sur toi une fois, je serais bien en mesure de recommencer, d'autant que cette fois _tu_ es dans un portrait Serpentard. _Le brun aux yeux vairons avait bien insisté sur le tutoiement._

-Sale démon … ! J'aurais dû te tuer alors que tu n'étais qu'un môme ! _Paresseusement Salazar leva sa baguette et lança un sort de silence sur le portrait qui devint rouge de rage en constatant qu'il ne pouvait plus parler._

-C'est bien plaisant de t'énerver, mais j'ai d'autres priorités aujourd'hui. _Le brun soupira, déjà fatigué de cette épreuve. Le roux à sa gauche attrapa sa main et chacun put voir son alliance._

-Harry tu t'es marié ? _Demanda choqué son père alors que Lily reprenait._

-Comment as-tu pu ne pas nous invité ? Et de quoi parlais ce tableau ?

-Actuellement, je vis ma deuxième vie. Cet homme qui a hurlé, a été mon géniteur. _Il laissa un petit silence planer dans les airs._ Je suis Salazar Serpentard. _Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent et Molly Weasley cria à ses enfants._

-Fred George, vous n'avez dont rien à dire que de supporter Harry dans ses inepties ?

-Bien sûr que je le soutiens. Je suis Godric Gryffondor.

-Cessez de dire n'importe quoi ! _Voldemort avait pâli lorsqu'il avait reconnu le médaillon vert et argent dans le cou du plus jeune._

-Il dit la vérité …

-Mais vous n'allez pas commencer vous non plus ? _S'écria Molly._

-Il faut les emmener à Sainte Mangouste ! _Déclara Lily fortement puis d'un regard plongé dans celui bleuté de son descendant, Voldemort prit la parole._

-Ce médaillon qu'il porte est transmis de génération en génération chez les Serpentards. Je le portais toujours, je suis l'un de ses descendants après tout, mais hier il avait disparu. Or seul un chef de famille peut faire revenir un bijou qui compte pour la famille. _Salazar eut un regard appréciateur et hocha la tête comme sous le rythme d'une mélodie jouée au piano._

-Mais enfin Harry, cesse de dire n'importe quoi ! La réincarnation n'existe pas voyons !

-James. _Déclara le plus jeune, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux. Ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux noisette du patriarche Potter._ Ceci est la stricte et unique vérité. J'ai refait mes vœux et mon lien avec Fred et George, tout ici, ton expulsion du manoir Potter, ta perte d'héritage, ainsi que le médaillon et Fumseck sont des preuves de cette vérité. Si tu ne la vois pas, grand bien t'en fasse, cependant, le nouveau lord Potter serait tout à fait capable d'y croire.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Les Potter tout comme Voldemort ici présent, sont mes descendants, à moi et à Godric, je peux donc te déshériter dès maintenant et faire de Jack, qui lui semble me croire, le nouveau lord Potter.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Cesse avec ses idioties ! _Salazar ferma les yeux de compréhension et quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient brillants de magie._

-Tant que l'individu James Potter ne comprendra pas la vérité sur le chef de famille de Serpentard Salazar Serpentard et sur son fils Harry James Potter il sera interdit de magie ainsi que de toute fortune résultant de cette famille, ou celle du mari du chef de famille, Godric Gryffondor. _James Potter hurla de douleur tout en se tenant le front, un tatouage y était apparu. « Renié »._ La punition est sévère, mais dès que tu y croiras, toutes tes souffrances et ta faiblesse disparaîtront.

-Par Merlin, comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton père Harry ? _Demanda Lily, n'y croyant pas elle-même._

-La méthode forte est la plus efficace pour se faire écouter, je refuse d'avoir des sorciers hésitant tant qu'à la marche à suivre en ma présence. _Godric eut un sourire contrit vers sa famille, il savait que Salazar avait raison, mais le voir ainsi torturer sa propre famille était au dessus de ses forces._ Tant que l'individu James Potter sera renié, le titre de lord Potter ainsi que tout l'héritage familial, sont transféré à Jack Potter.

-Harry … ! _Cria son frère._ Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je ne te reconnais pas ! _Déclara le brun tout en sanglotant contre l'épaule de Voldemort qui regardait son âme sœur avec tristesse, il comprenait Salazar, une guerre se préparait et il les préparait durement, mais tout ceci était nécessaire, il le savait._

-Tout ceci a une raison. _James leva le regard encore fiévreux de douleur vers lui._ Mon ancien demi -frère, Gregory, veut reprendre le titre de Seigneur Serpentard. Pour cela il s'est allié à Dumbledore, ils vont tout faire pour m'atteindre, blesser Godric, ou encore … chercher à vous tuer. Et je ne peux pas me le permettre Jack. _Harry se leva et s'approcha des personnes présentes._ Je ne veux pas d'une famille pleurnicharde qui compte sur l'amour pour la sauver, je ne veux pas d'une famille capable de compassion. Tout ceci est terminé depuis que Gregory a … depuis que Gregory est revenu à la vie. C'est un être monstrueux qui n'hésitera pas une seule seconde, alors je ne veux pas que vous, vous puissiez hésiter. J'ai besoin d'une famille forte et combattive, j'ai besoin d'une famille impitoyable au combat mais soudée, et ce n'est pas en restant dans vos petits rêves tout rose que vous y arriverez. _Godric se leva et posa une main sur son épaule, sentant son mari sur le bord des larmes alors qu'extérieurement, il affichait un visage calme et impassible._

-Salazar, on doit y aller. Il faut que l'on récupère la coupe d'Helga et le diadème de Rowena, nous reviendrons plus tard.

-Tu as raison. Vous êtes en danger de mort, interdiction de quitter ce manoir. **Aurore, veille sur eux. »**

Saisissant la main que lui tendaient les deux jumeaux Weasley, ils transplanèrent directement dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils étaient les fondateurs de cette école après tout. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où reposaient leurs corps ainsi que ceux d'Helga et Rowena.

Ils sortirent discrètement et allèrent directement à la salle sur demande où ils sentaient les objets des fondatrices.

Ils invoquèrent ce dont ils avaient besoin puis prirent le temps de passer par le bureau directorial, tout en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Pendant ce temps.

Voldemort s'assit à même le sol, en compagnie de Jack puis eut l'idée de siffler au serpent.

 **« Aurore, donc tout cela est réel ?**

 **-Bien sûr Tom, autant que je le suis. Salazar est quelqu'un de très … spécial, il éloigne sa famille de lui par des propos blessants mais je t'assure qu'il ne veut que votre survie à cette guerre. Maintenant que Gregory a rejoint le camp de Dumbledore, il se sent personnellement visé.**

 **-Tu veux dire … ?**

 **-Qu'il ne serait pas intervenu si Gregory n'aurait pas recouvré ses souvenirs. Ce sorcier est dangereux, il va vouloir tous vous tuer puis … faire Salazar sien.**

 **-Que ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

 **-Au début, Gregory détestait Salazar de tout son être, il voulait sa mort afin de prendre le trône et récupérer sa domination sur les terres environnantes mais aussi sa fierté. Salazar est un sang mêlé, en combattant l'ancien Seigneur Serpentard, un sang pur, il a traîner dans la boue Gregory et sa mère. Mais ensuite … il s'est mis à être fasciné par Salazar, un amour malsain et pervers, il souhaite à tout prix tuer Godric pour le faire sien. Ce qui signifie par extension, toi puisque tu es un descendant lointain, ainsi que toute cette famille.**

-Salazar a vraiment un cœur d'or.

 **-Dis le aux autres, je n'aime pas quand mon maître se fait détester.** _Déclara le basilic. Chacun avait fixé le seigneur des ténèbres en pleine conversation, ce dernier traduisit la conversation à tout le monde._

-Alors ce qu'il veut … c'est nous protéger ?

-Bien sûr Jack. _Déclara le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix douce._ Il le fait d'une manière brutale et pas vraiment aimante, mais il vous aime et ne veut seulement pas que Gregory vous fasse du mal.

-Notre fils est donc bien Salazar Serpentard … _déclara Lily._

-Il faudra que je m'excuse … _Rajouta Molly alors que les autres membres de la famille étaient encore hébétés d'apprendre que les jumeaux étaient un être aussi puissant que Godric Gryffondor, leur répartition n'avait donc rien de hasardeux._

-Alors si Fred et George sont la réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor, pourquoi je ne suis pas celle de Salazar moi aussi ? _Demanda Jack curieusement._

-La Magie est étrange Jack, par moment il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre. »

Trois cracks sonores se firent entendre et les mariés furent de retour, portant deux objets dans leurs mains, la coupe d'Helga Pouffsoufle et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.

« Dumbledore devait savoir qu'on reviendrait, ces objets empestent la magie noire à plein nez …

-Dégoûtant. _Rajouta George._

-Le pire c'est qu'un élève aurait pu tomber dessus !

-Dis-moi Harry, c'est quel sort ?

-Malédiction, je sais plus son nom mais elle te fait tomber grandement malade si tu touche à un de ces objets et qu'ils ne t'étaient pas destinés. **Aurore, il me faudrait un peu de ton venin.**

 **-Bien sûr Salazar.** _Le serpent s'approcha de lui et le jeune brun tendit la main au serpent qui plongea doucement ses crocs dans sa peau pour la transpercer. »_

Lily s'approcha et jeta un sort au serpent qui ne la fit pas reculer d'un pas, semblant juste la chatouiller, Harry lui jeta un regard noir puis retira sa main de la gueule de son familier.

« Je te prierais à l'avenir de ne pas intervenir si tu ne sais ce qu'il se passe, je ne crains rien, Aurore est mon familier. _Il posa les deux objets au sol puis versa au dessus un mélange de son sang et du venin du basilic._ **Par la magie ancienne, j'appelle la volonté de Helga Pouffsoufle et Rowena Serdaigle sur moi, je quémande à ce que ce sort impur qui empêcher leur frère de cœur d'utiliser ces présents qui me reviennent de droit. »**

Un liquide noir et informe sortit des objets et alla se répandre au sol tel du sang bouillonnant. Laissant cependant les objets intacts, Salazar nettoya le sol avec un sort rapide puis se leva, les tenant contre lui comme s'ils étaient précieux, chose qu'ils étaient sûrement.

« A présent, Godric et moi allons vous entraîner, il n'est pas question que vous sortiez d'ici sans un entraînement au préalable, je vous assure que vous allez maudire tous vos ancêtres jusqu'à nous pour ce traitement infâme que je vais vous imposer. Mais si vous voulez survivre à Gregory, c'est votre seule option. »

Le regard de Fred et de George s'étaient semble t-il assombri lorsque son amant eut déclaré ces paroles, sentant sa tristesse, le plus jeune lui demanda.

« Que ce qu'il y a ? _Les roux avaient les larmes aux yeux pourtant ils clignèrent des yeux et s'en débarrassèrent._

-C'est rien ok ?

-J'ai besoin d'être seul, je te retrouverais tout à l'heure. _Les jumeaux passèrent devant chaque membre présent et ouvrirent la porte pour s'enfoncer en courant dans les profondeurs du manoir._

 _-_ Godric …. _Murmura Salazar sans comprendre avant de se reprendre, il reprit un visage froid et impassible puis déclara d'une voix forte._ Suivez-moi, nous allons vous choisir à chacun une arme. »

Il déclara en fourchelangue son mot de passe, libérant ainsi le tombeau d'anciens Serpentards qui avaient foulés cette terre bien avant lui. Le brun aux yeux vairons descendit en premier, sans crainte, vite suivi des autres personnes qui n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix que de faire ça.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au bout de l'escalier, l'endroit était toujours aussi charmant, et des cercueils en verre se tenaient à intervalles réguliers, Salazar savait qu'il n'y était pas, son corps était à Poudlard après tout.

Ce fut une succession de blonds qui les accueillirent, le brun aux yeux vairons attrapait les armes qui les croisaient et les offraient à celui qu'il jugeait le plus approprié.

Charlie Weasley hérita d'une hache, Bill d'une épée à deux mains, Arthur d'une hache lui aussi, Molly et sa fille d'un arc chacune, cependant les autres n'avaient semble t-il pas trouvés la bonne arme.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite presque à la fin du tombeau, la mère de Salazar était toujours aussi belle dans sa robe de couleur verte émeraude, affichant un sourire serein sur son visage. Tremblant d'émotions Salazar s'approcha d'elle et posa le front sur le verre glacé, ses larmes jaillirent telle une fontaine, ses mains griffèrent l'espace qui le séparait du corps de son mère puis il déclara d'une voix forte d'émotion alors que les lucioles voletèrent avec plus de force.

« Merci pour ta bénédiction Mère, merci pour m'avoir élevée avec tout le courage dont tu as fait preuve et merci d'avoir tenu tête à mon père afin que je puisse vivre. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

Il essuya ses larmes puis se leva et continua son chemin, un chemin qu'il n'avait jamais vu de son vivant et qui s'étendait devant lui dans une invitation à prendre de l'avance sur sa vie précédente qu'il n'avait pas encore vécu.

Inspirant il marcha d'un pas élégant jusqu'au prochain cercueil, ses épées étaient plantés devant, et l'on ne voyait pas l'intérieur grâce à un sortilège que les épées faisaient durer. Il les retiraient, heureux de les retrouver et les portant le long de son corps, quand le verre du cercueil commença à perdre de son caractère opaque, dévoilant un nouveau né aux yeux de tous, il avait les cheveux roux et les yeux clos, il portait une légère robe pour bambin de couleur verte et argenté et l'inscription sur le devant du cercueil ne trompait personne.

« Silas Gryffondor-Serpentard, fils assassiné de Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. »

Le brun aux yeux vairons se recula, lâchant ses armes sous le choc en voyant le bébé tant lui ressembler, mais avec les cheveux de Godric, son fils était tellement beau, on aurait dit qu'il dormait seulement … comment quelqu'un avait pu l'assassiner ? Il remarqua l'entaille profonde au niveau du cœur du bambin et qui ne trompait personne tant qu'à la cause de la mort, ses yeux écarquillés, il ne réfléchit plus et ouvrit l'espèce de berceau de verre qui contenait sa chair et son sang dans une autre vie. L'enfant avait une couleur pâle, porcelaine exactement comme lui.

Il resta hésitant un moment puis il prit l'enfant décédé et ressemblant à une poupée dans ses bras et il lui murmura.

« Mais qui a bien pu te faire ça hein ? »

Plus pour lui-même que pour les autres mêmes s'il savait que les autres l'avaient entendu, il descendit un peu la robe de l'enfant et reconnut la marque faite à l'épée, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Tout d'abord parce que sa mère avait la même marque et qu'il avait tué d'autres personnes pour qu'ils aient cette marque. Cette marque digne de tous Serpentards … son épée avait fait cette blessure à son bébé !

Il redéposa l'enfant, abaissant le verre par la même occasion et les yeux écarquillés, encore choqué qu'il avait pu tuer son enfant dans une autre vie.

Sa magie, rouge sang sortit de son corps, l'entourant et menaçant de tout dévaster sur son chemin, effrayé de tuer sa propre famille il courut en direction de la sortie, abandonnant tous les gens qu'il essayait de protéger, sa magie détruisit chaque cercueil qu'elle rencontrait, faisant résonner dans tous le caveau des bruits de verre cassés, il se dépêché de rejoindre la salle du trône, puis continua à courir, rejetant Aurore d'un simple geste de la main, il jeta sa baguette loin de lui, cria sa douleur et arriva dans le jardin, une fois sûr qu'il ne ferait plus de mal à personne, il laissa sortir sa douleur avec un hurlement de douleur, sa magie sortait de son corps par spasme, détruisant toutes les fleurs, toutes les plantations sans exceptions, même la mort de Domicas ne lui avait pas aussi fait mal.

 **(Pour cette scène je me suis inspiré de la chanson de boite à musique de Davy Jones avec la pluie en arrière fond, si jamais vous voulez l'écoutez ou encore la lullaby du labyrinthe de Pan XD)**

Il avait tué son propre fils !

Il hurla de nouveau, la pluie commençant à tomber comme une réponse à sa douleur, son hurlement se prolongea dans le temps alors que des éclairs tombaient proches de lui, le tonnerre résonna à son tour, il était trempé, agenouillé dans la boue mais sa douleur ne s'atténua pas.

Il vit les jumeaux Weasley se rapprocher de lui et il eut une réaction de déni total.

« C'est toi qui l'a tué hein ? C'est à cause de toi que Silas est dans un cercueil alors qu'il aurait du vivre vieux et heureux ! J'ai vu son corps ! C'est pour ça que tu étais si pressé de te marier hein ? Pour ne pas avoir à faire à quelqu'un qui a tué son propre enfant ?

-Salazar, je t'en prie calme-toi. _La magie rouge sang se fit plus agitée, voulant par moment blesser Godric qui laissa à son tour sa magie couleur émeraude sortir pour se protéger._ Tu ne l'as pas encore vécu … tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Que ce que je ne peux pas comprendre espèce d'idiot ? Que j'ai tué mon fils ? Que j'ai posé mon épée sur lui et que je le lui ai enfoncé en plein cœur ? C'est ça que tu veux me dire ?

-Ce n'était pas toi … c'était Gregory, Gregory a tué notre fils alors que tu étais devant lui, dans l'incapacité de réagir. C'est de ma faute si Silas est mort, c'est moi qui n'ai pas su te protéger.

-Je reconnais mon épée Godric ! Comment il aurait pu toucher à mon épée ?

-C'est un Serpentard Salazar. Quoi que tu en dises l'épée lui obéit.

-Mon fils …

-Notre fils mon ange. _Les jumeaux s'approchèrent de lui, tout aussi trempés et le prirent dans leurs bras._ Notre fils est mort par notre faute, nous l'avons vengé mais je t'assure que cela a été une épreuve pour nous, pourtant tu as su te reconstruire, grâce à moi alors je t'en prie, tant que tu ne l'as pas vécu, ne t'en veux pas.

-Fred George …

-Je sais que tu as mal, ton cœur est en miette, le mien aussi, nous souffrons tous les deux. _La pluie s'intensifia._ Mais c'est assez. Tu as d'autres personnes à protéger, et je t'assure que maintenant que nous vivons de nouveau, un autre Silas verra la vie, et je te promets que celui là vivra vieux, ridé et entouré d'enfants et de petits enfants.

-Je t'aime Fred, je t'aime George. _Déclara Harry en resserrant sa prise sur ses époux qui en firent de même._

-Nous t'aimons aussi Harry. Et jamais nous ne te laisserons tomber. »

Le brun devint une sorte de poupée de porcelaine, totalement rassuré par les paroles de ses époux.

« Rentrons maintenant, tu vas tomber malade.

-Porte-moi … s'il te plait. »

Déclara le brun d'une voix éteinte, Godric ne l'avait entendu le supplier de cette manière que deux autres fois, lorsqu'il voulait se marier et que la dragoncelle le mettait dans des états de fièvre horrible, et lorsqu'il avait voulu rentrer au manoir mais que son corps, épuisé de toute vie suite à la mort de son fils, avait refusé tout mouvement autre que parler et pleurer.

L'un des jumeaux s'exécuta, Harry enfonça son visage dans le cou mouillé de son vis-à-vis et ne bougea plus même lorsque le roux le réarrangea un peu mieux dans ses bras. La pluie ne cessa pas tout le long de leur marche, le jardin était détruit, les statues avaient été arrachées de leur pilier violemment, la fontaine avait cessé de couler puisqu'il lui manquait tout son socle et que son haut gisait à terre. Le manoir avait de grandes fissures partout, semblant avoir été victime d'un tremblement de terre.

Le brun aux eux vairons ne bougeait plus d'un poil, sa magie sortie de son corps était étroitement enlacé à celle verte de son compagnon. Son regard semblait vide de toute vie, lui qui n'avait même pas encore vu s'il était enceint ou non, apprendre que son fils avait été tué sous ses yeux était un coup dur. Même s'il comprenait pourquoi Gregory l'avait fait, ce pervers le rendait malade et lui donnait envie de vomir tellement il était monstrueux. Tout comme d'autres Serpentards avant lui.

Fred ouvrit la porte à George et dans la pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent, chaque personne présente avait un regard hagard et apeuré, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

George avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, lorsque Salazar avait été plongé dans le mutisme pendant deux semaines et n'avait plus rit pendant trois mois entiers, c'était compréhensible et lui se sentait un peu dégagé de l'histoire, puisque ce n'était pas lui qui avait porté l'enfant, mais il avait eu un fort lien avec le bambin dès que celui-ci avait montré le bout de son nez, il avait semble t il hérité du caractère exécrable du porteur au vu des grimaces qu'il était capable de faire à seulement 2 jours de vie quand il était en présence d'inconnus, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses deux parents, il était un vrai ange.

 **AVERTISSEMENT ! SCENE D'INFANTICIDE !**

Gregory avait profité de l'occasion que Salazar soit encore alité pour venir frapper. Il s'était introduit dans le manoir, avait subtilisé l'arme de son père puis était entré dans la chambre dans laquelle étaient endormi l'enfant et son père. Enfin juste l'enfant, son père le tenait dans ses bras et le regardait comme la huitième du monde quand la porte s'était ouvert avec fracas, laissant entrer Gregory et son visage haineux, Salazar lui avait sommé de partir, l'enfant avait commencé à pleurer, effrayé par ces éclats de voix. Le brun aux yeux vairons malgré qu'il ait donné la vie deux jours auparavant, avait tenu tête au blond qui voulait le faire sien. Il s'était levé avec toute la fierté possible pour un homme encore épuisé par la naissance puis tenant toujours son fils contre son torse, il avait combattu, encaissant les coups de pieds ou de poing courageusement, tenant le bambin contre son ventre afin qu'il ne vive pas l'horreur de la douleur à un aussi jeune âge.

Mais malgré cela, malgré le fait que Salazar ait utilisé sa magie comme une bulle de protection autour de l'enfant, il s'était vite affaibli, sa magie ayant été utilisé afin de « réparer » son corps, ainsi Gregory avait saisi l'enfant, encore nu sous ses couverture par la peau du cou, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire chiot, et l'avait longuement fixé alors que Salazar l'avait supplié de lui rendre son enfant, sa raison de vivre.

Gregory avait eu un sourire hautain puis avait déclaré.

« Le prochain enfant que tu porteras sera le mien, que tu le veuille ou non ma jolie catin. »

Puis il avait levé l'arme faite d'améthyste et qui avait tué l'ancien seigneur Serpentard, puis l'avait plongé dans le cœur de l'enfant alors que d'un effort surhumain, Salazar s'était levé et l'avait frappé au visage pour qu'il recule, mais c'était trop tard, un enfant restait fragile même en étant magique, il tomba au sol alors que le brun avait juste le temps de le rattraper et de tomber au sol avec lui.

Il regarda son bébé, mort dans ses bras, sans plus un souffle, qui ne pleurait plus jamais, qui ne sourirait plus jamais et avec la force d'une biche blessée grièvement et qui sent sa mort arriver, il se leva et frappa Gregory avec toute sa maigre force, ce dernier l'esquiva en ricanant.

« Et bien bébé est mort ?

-Ferme là ! Tu as tué mon enfant ! »

Rassemblant la faible magie en lui, Salazar le frappa, l'envoyant valser contre le mur, puis il se sentit faible, son nez saigna, peut être qu'il allait mourir lui aussi ? Après tout il n'avait pas réfléchit et avait usé ce qu'il lui restait de magie, et un corps de sorcier ne peut pas vivre sans magie.

Il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir sur Godric et le combat qui eut lieu entre eux, comme si le reste de sa magie, pas beaucoup, essayait de s'ancrer en lui pour le maintenir en vie, mais maintenant que son fils était mort, pour qui vivrait il ? Salazar tourna la tête vers le corps ensanglanté du bébé et avec un dernier souffle, lui attrapa la main. Il sentit une magie chaude et rassurante entourée son corps puis s'infiltrer en lui.

 **FIN DE L'AVERTISSEMENT.**

George s'en souvenait parfaitement, et voir Harry dans cet état le ramena en arrière, une période où il avait du rester collé à Salazar pour que ce dernier ne se laisse pas mourir le brun ne mangeait que le strict nécessaire et sa magie remontait tout doucement, vu qu'il avait utilisé ses dernières ressources dans l'espoir d'affronter Gregory.

Personne n'osa poser de question en voyant l'état du jeune Potter qui s'accrocha à l'épaule de George comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, puis George alla dans leur chambre afin de coucher Salazar et rester avec lui.

Fred fut donc volontaire pour expliquer toute l'histoire aux différentes familles. Il se lança un rapide sort de séchage puis déclara.

« L'enfant que vous avez vu en bas et qui a provoqué ce désespoir chez Salazar, était notre fils. Silas. Nous avions 15 ans, nous étions heureux et il était né depuis deux jours lorsqu'il est mort. J'étais sorti afin d'examiner les alentours, Salazar ne le pouvant pas, c'est moi qui l'es remplacer. Gregory a profité de cette occasion pour attaquer mon mari et mon enfant. Contrairement à cette époque, il fallait du temps pour qu'un homme se remette d'un accouchement, les potions qui permettent de refaire une réserve magique n'existaient pas à l'époque. Alors il ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Gregory est entré dans la chambre et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, Salazar n'a pas pu se défendre, Silas est mort sous ses yeux. Je suis arrivé peu après et j'ai pu tuer Gregory dans un combat. C'est un souvenir terrible pour nous.

-Comment peut-on tuer un enfant qui vient de naître … ? _Demanda Molly, choquée._

-Nous étions il y a de cela mille ans. A l'époque pour prendre le pouvoir, tout était bon. Salazar a tué son père pour y arriver, Gregory a tué notre fils. Même s'il n'était qu'un enfant, à l'époque cela était courant. Même Rowena a faillit être violé, elle était fille du roi après tout et avoir un enfant d'elle aurait pu garantir à l'homme un accès direct au trône.

-Que s'est il passé après ? Après tout, vous avez eu d'autres enfants. _Demanda Lily, la voix triste._

-Au début, il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai vécu les choses en accéléré mais Salazar était complètement détruit, on lui avait arraché son fils devant lui et il n'avait rien pu faire. Cependant, j'ai prit la décision, confiant le pouvoir à mes parents, de partir en voyage avec lui. Nous avons emmené Helga avec nous, Rowena nous a suivis et cela pendant quelques années, pour le moment je n'en sais pas plus, je ne l'ai pas encore vécu. Mais je sais que nos corps reposent à Poudlard, dans une pièce spéciale, alors que ceux de nos descendants reposent ici ou au manoir Gryffondor, aujourd'hui nommé manoir Potter.

-Salazar s'est donc reconstruit ?

-Cela a prit du temps, mais oui. Il n'est pas méchant, il ne voulait pas vraiment vous renier James, mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était vous réveiller, vous montrer que la vie n'était pas rose, la violence et la froideur en sont un bon moyen. Il a peur de vous perdre, comme il a perdu sa mère et Silas.

-Il s'est excusé auprès de sa mère, pourquoi ?

-C'est à cause de lui qu'elle est morte. Morgana Damon était une moldue, une sans magie à l'époque et elle était servante ici, son mari était décédé quelques années plus tôt sans lui offrir de descendance, un jour le seigneur Serpentard l'a … violé. Il était courant à cette époque que les seigneurs se soulagent sur les domestiques même s'ils avaient une femme, Salazar est le fruit de cette union. Le seigneur a voulu le tuer à la naissance, un bâtard était mal vu et surtout s'il était capable de magie, il aurait pu demander une part de l'héritage. Mais Morgana l'a convaincu de le laisser en vie et elle l'a élevé du mieux qu'elle a pu, nous nous sommes rencontrés à nos 10 ans, je passais par hasard par là, échappant à un millième précepteur, lorsque je l'ai vu, il maniait sa magie sur un champ, je suis tombé sous son charme. Il ne savait pas lire à l'époque et c'est moi qui lui ai lu le parchemin que le lord avait envoyé, le seigneur avait tué sa mère et lui demandait de quitter les terres. Salazar a refusé et est parti l'affronter, le temps que j'aille chercher des gardes, il l'avait vaincu et obtenu le titre de lord. Il faut savoir que la couleur des Serpentards avait été le pourpre, quand il est arrivé, il a changé tout ça, mettant du vert et de l'argent, le vert comme la couleur de sa famille du côté de sa mère. Il s'en veut pour la mort de dame Morgana, il pense que c'est de sa faute.

-Comment était votre mariage ? Il devait être arrangé non ? _Demanda Jack curieux des mœurs de l'époque._

-Oui c'était un mariage arrangé par mon père, il a tout de suite vu que nous étions âmes sœurs et nous a promis l'un à l'autre. Notre mariage … notre mariage a été horrible. _Déclara t-il avec tristesse._ La dragoncelle était très contagieuse à l'époque et Salazar avait essayé de soigner Domicas, le choixpeau, mais est tombé malade à son tour. Il était agonisant lorsqu'il a prononcé ses vœux. Je l'ai porté à l'autel parce qu'il était trop faible pour marcher.

-C'est pour cela que tu voulais te marier le plus tôt possible Fred ? _Demanda Arthur d'une voix douce._

-Ouais, je voulais être sûr qu'il soit en pleine forme et que rien ne gâche notre moment. Malheureusement, avec Gregory … nous ne pourrons pas avoir notre nuit de noces, et encore moins de lune de miel. _Plaisanta Fred._ Ceux qui n'ont pas encore d'armes, suivez moi, on va vous en trouvez une. »

Ils retournèrent au caveau, Fred caressa seulement le verre poli qui le séparait de son fils puis continua son chemin, suivi de la joyeuse petite troupe composée des Potter et de Voldemort, les Weasley étant restés en haut. Jack trouva son bonheur en deux dagues, qui avait étrangement appartenu au second fils du couple marié, étrangement il s'appelait Jonathan. Fred avait éclaté de rire et lui avait dit que c'était sans doute un signe du destin que leurs deux prénoms commencent par un J, d'ailleurs ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, c'était un brun ayant la quarante d'année mais qui ressemblait beaucoup à Jack de par son visage rieur et plaisantin.

Voldemort trouva une lourde épée qui lui convenait parfaitement, Lily un arc elle aussi, et James une hache puissante mais légère.

Ils remontèrent à la surface, le dernier corps était celui de Mérope mais ils ne l'avaient pas vu, ayant trouvés les armes avant.

Fred se retrouva face à eux.

« Maintenant, je vais vous apprendre à comprendre votre arme, à l'utiliser, et bien sûr, à vous défendre avec. Ces armes que vous tenez et que Salazar ou moi vous avons choisi, ont été utilisés il y a des siècles par des Serpentards, puissants et sans pitié, et c'est exactement ce que j'attends de vous. »

Il sortit son épée puis faisant signe à tout le monde de le suivre, ils arrivèrent à une salle d'entraînement, Godric sortit sa baguette puis lança une incantation, son corps tomba au sol, de même que ceux de tout le monde, ils eurent un frisson d'horreur en constatant ce fait mais le roux les rassura.

« A partir de maintenant, nous sommes des projections astrales, cette méthode était utilisée en mon temps afin de ne pas blesser les corps des sorciers inutilement, on l'a oublié avec le temps mais il est temps de la réutiliser. _Tous les regards étaient fixés sur son épée, faite d'argent pure, des rubis incrustant la poigné avec de l'or. L'inscription Godric Gryffondor y était gravée._ Qui veut se mesurer à moi ? »

Conscient de son avantage face à ce jeune, Voldemort s'approcha, son épée à la main, et comme ils ne pouvaient pas se blesser, chargea contre le Gryffondor.

Après trente secondes, il se retrouva au sol, son épée dans la main de Fred.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez réussir. Allez, debout. On recommence. »

Déclara l'homme vivant sa deuxième vie.

L'après midi passa ainsi, entre humiliations pour les plus vieux qui n'arrivaient pas à le toucher, et encouragements pour les plus jeunes, Fred savait se battre et même s'il était blessé, il revenait à la charge et montrait à tous la force des Gryffondor dans un combat, cependant il les déprima un peu plus en disant que Salazar était au même niveau que lui et pouvait user de sa magie pour un combat plus impressionnant.

Chacun se renfrogna et Jack eut un regard triste en pensant à son frère avait perdu un enfant, tué par un être monstrueux. Prenant ses deux dagues en mains, repensant à la tristesse de son frère aussi puissante, il fonça sans hésitation sur Fred qui parait ses coups fortement, il dura bien 7 minutes ce qui amena un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres du roux.

« Bien Jack, tu commence à comprendre. Continue sur cette voie ! »

 **Hors fiction.**

Voilà, un chapitre qui sort un peu de la « gentillesse » principale, on entre dans le vif du sujet, j'espère que la scène du meurtre du bébé n'est pas trop traumatisante pour ceux qui l'ont lu et j'espère que vous laisserez une review, n'oubliez pas que les review sont la nourriture de l'auteur x)

Sinon j'espère vous retrouvez bientôt pour la suite qui va continuez à être aussi sombre puisque la guerre va vraiment démarrer, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas :P

Hakuronchu : Tu es l'une des seules à avoir remarqué, et bien que la ressemblance est frappante, je ne démentis pas ton propos, non Rowena n'est pas Serdaigle, sinon un brun timide et maladroit aurait été Helga x) J'espère que la suite t'as plus en tout cas.


	6. Chapitre 6: Un combat reste un combat

Les deux âmes sœurs se tenaient face à face, se fixant et cherchant qui engagerait le combat.

Tous les membres de la récente troupe regardaient le début du combat avec un diadème sur la tête, afin qu'ils puissent absorber chaque action qui allait être effectué, George Weasley regardait la scène fixement, appuyé contre un pilier alors que les deux projections astrales se faisaient face sur le terrain.

« Et bien Gryffondor ? Trop peureux, je t'attends.

-C'est bien toi qui vient toujours avant moi Serpentard. _Le brun rougit sous le sous entendu pervers de son mari mais ne perdit pas de temps et lui fonça dessus, une épée en main alors que l'autre était encore dans son fourreau. »_

Leur combat n'avait rien à voir avec le combat que pouvait opposer les débutants et Godric, puisque ce dernier se mettait à leur niveau.

Les coups que portaient Salazar étaient précis et vifs, le roux les parait avec justesse et avec force, assez pour repousser le corps de son amant qui était obligé de revenir pour un nouvel assaut.

Fred passa ensuite à l'attaque, si lui parait les coups, Harry les esquivaient en sautant sur le côté puis dans tel un chat, il sauta au dessus de l'épée puis frappa Fred au visage grâce à un coup de pied, l'envoyant valser pas à cause de sa force mais à cause de l'élan qu'il avait prit, le roux ne se laissa pas surprendre et attrapa sa jambe en vol, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise à Harry avant qu'il ne se reprenne, ne tourne sur lui-même, se servant de ce maintient comme d'une opportunité avant de pointer son épée qu'il tenait en main vers la jambe de Fred et l'entailler profondément, sous la douleur le roux le lâcha et il tomba au sol, roulant sur lui-même afin d'amortir la chute. Molly Weasley retint un cri d'horreur et se leva en voyant la blessure de son fils mais ce dernier, sur le plateau de combat se contenta de sourire, Harry se releva.

« Heureux que tu n'ai pas perdu ton agilité Serpentard.

-Tu es toujours aussi sournois Gryffondor, ça ne te va pas. _Rétorqua le brun sur le même ton tout en sortant sa deuxième épée dans son autre main._

-On passe aux choses sérieuses mon beau ?

-Je pense que les préliminaires sont finis non ? A moins que tu ne sois satisfait seulement de ça ? _Demanda d'un ton provocateur Harry._

-Tu imagine bien que non Salazar. _Ils se mirent à tourner en rond tout en se fixant, tels deux lions en cage, Fred ne semblait pas gêné par sa blessure._

-Tu pense donc pouvoir tenir la distance, petit joueur ?

-Je n'ai pas vaincu un adulte à l'âge de 11 ans, mais tu sais très bien que je tiens la distance, tu ne l'as pas encore vu c'est tout. _Ils firent un tour de plus avant de s'immobiliser, Harry avait un sourire narquois._

-Pour le moment tout ce que je vois de toi, c'est un être inexpérimenté. Tu me déçois beaucoup de ce côté-là. »

Fred savait pertinemment que le petit brun lui mentait, cela ne l'énervait pas mais l'excitait davantage pour ce combat, enfin quelqu'un à son niveau qu'il n'avait pas peur de blesser !

Il sortit sa magie de couleur émeraude de son corps, il entendit vaguement George dire à tous que les choses sérieuses commençaient que la magie rubis de son amant se lançait sur lui par derrière, il érigea rapidement un bouclier de magie avant de lancer le premier coup avec son épée, il fut heureux de pouvoir entailler la chair de son ennemi, celle de son bras avant de sentir une plaie à son épaule, il dut ramener son épée contre lui afin de parer le deuxième coup de son mari, ils se reculèrent à nouveau.

Leurs magies foncèrent l'une vers l'autre, chacune essayant de se dominer sans jamais y arriver, soudain Fred s'agenouilla en tenant son genou, la magie rubis l'avait brûlé.

« Je sens légèrement le déjà vu non ?

-Légèrement mon beau. »

Salazar ne perdit pas son temps et fonça sur lui, ses deux épées en avant alors que sa magie entourait Fred de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, lorsque soudain le roux releva la tête, arborant un sourire sadique, le brun comprit alors mais il était trop proche afin d'éviter d'être frapper.

La magie rubis retrouva sa couleur verte émeraude alors que la magie rouge essayait vainement de sauver son propriétaire et tombant sur l'ennemi, mais il était trop tard, Fred leva son épée qui frappa la peau de son amant dans l'épaule, étant plus fort, il ne retira pas son épée et Salazar hurla de douleur en restant suspendu au métal, son sang atterrit au sol.

« Ah non, en effet, ça c'est nouveau.

-T'es qu'un gros enfoiré tu le sais ?

-C'est vrai que c'est moi qui aurait du fonder la maison de la ruse, en te voyant aujourd'hui je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Il fallait bien qu'un idiot dans ton genre fonde la maison de la gentillesse incarnée. »

Répliqua calmement Harry avant de sortir une dague de sous sa cape et blesser violemment Fred à la main qui lâcha sous épée sous la douleur, Harry en profita pour faire un bond en arrière et la retirer de son épaule tout en grimaçant.

« Les vieux coups sont toujours les plus efficaces. _La magie du brun l'entoura, formant une armure efficace._

-Il faudra que tu me montre comment tu fais ça.

-Et que je perde tout avantage sur toi, tu rêve mon vieux.

-Oh allez, c'est trop classe en plus !

-Ne sois pas idiot Fred. Tiens ton épée. »

Lui déclara Harry en lui lançant l'épée aux rubis, le Gryffondor le remercia rapidement avant de la lancer en l'air, projeta de la magie vers Salazar qui esquiva en faisant un pas sur le côté puis un duel au corps à corps débuta, le brun parait avec son peu de force et esquivait la plupart des coups, tout en rapidité et en souplesse, chose que Fred compensait par la force et la brutalité, faisant par moment reculer Salazar de plusieurs pas.

La magie rouge du brun entoura ses deux épées et immédiatement ses coups se firent plus forts, laissant Fred un moment surpris avant qu'il ne compense lui aussi en rajoutant dans la force dans ses coups, sa magie verte émeraude se concentra dans son épée et suite à un coup, le brun tomba au sol, il reprit rapidement son souffle et en esquivant un coup de son amant en roulant sur le côté et en frappant d'un coup de pied sournois les parties intimes du Gryffondor qui tomba à genoux sous le choc. Le brun se releva rapidement.

« Excuse moi, qui voulait reprendre la maison de la ruse ? _Le brun traça avec son épée au sol un cercle tout autour de Godric puis s'en éloigna et enfonça son épée dans l'un des tracés puis recommença avec celui en face avant que le roux ne se relève, il était trop tard, la barrière était levée. Salazar le nargua d'une langue sortie de sa bouche._

-Harry ! Ca ne compte pas !

-Pourtant, tu n'as plus ton arme, et tu ne peux plus te défendre, j'ai gagné. _Rétorqua t-il d'une voix fière tout en appuyant sur sa blessure à l'épaule._

-Tu m'as eu par surprise ! »

Criant de surprise, Harry se fit pousser dans le cercle par de la magie verte émeraude, il couina de surprise face à ce constat, mais il se reprit en une seconde et se propulsa sur Fred les épées levées, et se fit frapper violemment au ventre par le roux qui lui épargna toutefois les parties intimes, ce qui le fit tomber par terre sous la surprise et avoir la moitié du corps du cercle, le Gryffondor retrouva son épée que le brun avait emprunter. Sachant qu'il allait avoir très, très mal Salazar voulut sortir du cercle, sa blessure à l'épaule se rappela à lui et il gémit tout en retrouvant la plancher des vaches, il lança un regard suppliant au roux qui s'arrêta de surprise puis souriant sadiquement il eut le temps de sortir du bouclier qu'il avait érigé.

« Harry ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! _Le brun papillonna des yeux, s'entourant de sa magie pour éviter que le précédent accident ne recommence._

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Fred. _Déclara t-il avant de se poster à deux centimètres ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire mesquin alors qu'il posait sa main sur la barrière invisible. Fred eut posa son poing, faisant apparaître une protection bleutée dans toute la longueur du cercle._

-Je pense que tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler vil serpent !

-Mon lionceau serait énervé de voir qu'il a perdu ? _Fred se jeta sur la barrière et cria de colère sans pour autant qu'elle ne bouge._ Ce machin m'énerve et tu le sais !

-Moi ? Mais non, comment aurais je pu le savoir oh grand et unique Godric Gryffondor ? _Le brun se recula alors que le roux s'acharnait sur le bouclier._

-C'est une juste vengeance par rapport à ce jour là tu ne trouve pas ?

-Tu étais soul Sal', tu vas m'en vouloir toute ma vie ?

-Celle là et toutes les prochaines autres, en effet. Quelle idée de me faire boire autant de vin, franchement ?

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait une aussi mauvaise idée que ça ! Et puis t'étais trop … adorable pour que je résiste ! _Salazar posa sa main sur la barrière qui était redevenue invisible puis y fit passer de la magie._

-De un, c'est pour le surnom stupide, de deux, c'est pour ton idée stupide. »

Le roux écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis le brun se détourna de lui et retourna dans son corps, le prisonnier cria de plus belle, essayant de faire ouvrir le cercle mais sans résultat, le corps du jeune Potter bougea puis ses yeux vairons s'ouvrirent sur le monde, il jeta un regard noir vers George et rétorqua.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ton frère a eu sa punition que tu n'en n'auras pas une toi aussi. Crois moi tu vas le regretter aussi bien que lui. _Jack eut le courage de demander._

-Mais que ce qu'ils ont fait pour mériter ça ?

-Godric m'a fait boire, beaucoup de vin. Puis … il a osé profiter de mon corps.

-Tu étais consentant ! _S'exclama George qui se ramassa un regard noir._

-Revoie donc ta définition de ce mot triple abrutis, sinon je ne me vengerais pas de vous !

-Qui ce soir là m'a supplié de … ? _S'interrompit le roux, sans savoir qu'il laissait libre cours à l'imagination de toute la populace présente._

-C'est de ta faute, et uniquement de la tienne ! Je suis heureux d'être encore … _Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais déclara._ Tu ne me feras plus jamais boire de vin !

-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, mais tu m'aime trop pour refuser !

-Je me demande encore que ce que je fais marier à un type aussi pervers et dégueulasse que toi … _Jack cligna des yeux à ses mots, prononçant une question qui brûlait les lèvres de chacun présent._

-Attends, Harry, tu as déjà couché avec lui dans ton autre vie ? Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour ça ?

-Les temps étaient différents Jack. Un sorcier ne vivait pas cent ans, mais 80. Tout se faisait plus tôt, on va dire que j'ai eu de la chance en tombant sur Gryffondor, tu n'imagine pas comment c'était à l'époque, je n'ai pas perdu mon pucelage le soir de mon mariage, vu que j'étais malade, mais peu après. Chose qui était normale à l'époque, si tu veux tout savoir, Helga et Rowena étaient plus perverses que nous. Elles ont commencés leurs activités d'adultes à seulement douze ans …

-Attends, comment tu le sais ? _Demanda George._

-Elles me l'ont dit, tu as toujours été un homme viril et inutile alors elles se sentaient toujours plus proches de moi. _Le roux pâlit considérablement._

-Tu leur as parlé de notre relation … au point de vue du lit ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'inquiète, elles sont mortes, mais oui.

-Ce qui explique le regard flippant d'Helga sur moi !

-Tu n'y es pas du tout, elle fantasmait sur les biens faits d'avoir un engin sexuel masculin.

-Non … ! Non ! _Harry leva un sourcil._ Non mais parce qu'un jour en fait … tu as fait une potion qui avait transformé Helga en homme, ce qui explique d'ailleurs leur descendance mais je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient si ouvertes d'esprit …

-Si tu savais … pire que toi par moment.

-En avant première, la vie sexuelle des fondateurs ! _Ricana Ginny, bien vite suivi de tous. Dans son cercle, Fred semblait mourir de chaud. »_

 **RETOUR PASSE, EVENEMENT CITE PAR SALAZAR, ATTENTION, CITRON BIEN SUCRE.**

Ils étaient dans une petite auberge, ils s'étaient enfuis de leur manoir pour une durée indéterminée en compagnie d'Helga et de Rowena, Godric buvait du vin tout en rajoutant lorsqu'il commençait à en manquer, soudain il tendit le verre de bois à Salazar qui n'avait pas touché à l'alcool depuis leur arrivée, le brun le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte et repoussa le verre, le roux lui rétorqua.

« Oh allez Salazar, juste un petit, tu vas pas être peureux ! »

Vexé par les dires de son compagnon, le brun attrapa le verre et le vida d'un trait ce qui étonna le roux qui remplit de nouveau le verre, le Serpentard but entièrement le verre puis lança un regard provocateur au roux qui obéissant remplit de nouveau la choppe de son mari qui n'hésita pas une seule autre seconde à la vider d'une traite, Godric fut fasciné par la sensualité qui se dégageait du brun à ce moment précis, un trait de liquide rouge glissa sur son menton puis continua sa course sur le cou tendu de son compagnon qui termina de boire, le roux n'eut qu'une envie, lécher ce liquide tentateur qui s'était réfugié sous la robe de son vis-à-vis.

Salazar pour sa part, commença à ressentir les effets de l'alcool dans son sang, de la chaleur se propagea de sa tête à ses pieds, insistant surtout dans la partie de son bas ventre. Il ferma les yeux à demi et pencha la tête vers Godric qui ne semblait pas aussi beau d'habitude, ses cheveux rougeoyant sous la lumière tamisée du bar, malgré tous les autres ivrognes qui traînaient à la taverne, Salazar ne voyait plus que lui. Helga et Rowena s'étaient éclipsées dans leur chambre, sans doute pour des activités pas très catholiques.

Le brun posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, il avait besoin de son contact, toute cette chaleur dans son corps ! Il frotta son nez contre le cou de son compagnon qu'il sentit déglutir face à cet excès de tendresse, le vert et argent sourit contre sa peau et il savait que le roux l'avait sentit sourire, puis il mordilla la peau douce et tendre de ce cou qui lui était offert. Prenant son temps, léchant par moment la blessure qu'il venait de faire, il savait qu'une belle marque d'amour allait maintenant orner le cou de son compagnon, mais après tout c'était le but.

Il se leva un peu en chancelant, Godric le rattrapa, le roux regretta aussitôt son action, le brun ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool ! Trois petits verres et il était déjà dans cet état ! Il le porta et il rejoignit leur chambre, lança un sort de discrétion et de verrouillage sur la porte grâce à sa baguette, le brun avait les joues rouges comme atteint d'une fièvre imaginaire et marmonnait des mots dans sa barbe imaginaire. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le roux se retrouva avec un brun accroché à sa taille grâce à ses jambes fines et graciles alors qu'il y avait encore un moment le plus jeune était totalement soumis à toutes ses actions.

« Salazar … ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une bouche impérieuse vint trouver la sienne, le faisant taire et voir un aperçu du septième ciel en jouant avec la sienne, mais qu'arrivait il au mignon petit brun qui se laissait habituellement faire par Godric ? Se demanda le roux surpris de ce changement de caractère.

Le brun frotta ses hanches aux siennes et le roux étouffa un cri de surprise, Salazar était dans cet état d'excitation ? Par la sainte Magie !

Les yeux vairons de son mari étaient voilés de désir et de perversité, c'était si intense que Godric déglutit face à cette intensité. Le roux se retrouva brusquement allongé sur le lit, avec son mari installé sur les hanches, ce dernier l'embrassa rapidement, puis suçota son cou, le faisant gémir de plaisir avant de remonter la robe rouge et or vers le haut, Godric ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé mais il se retrouva les mains liées par le tissu, il essaya de se dégager mais c'était peine perdue surtout lorsque le plus petit lécha son nombril avant de descendre plus bas, le roux cria le nom de son compagnon mais cela tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il sentit son pantalon lui être enlevé ainsi que ses bottes, une bouche taquine lécha ses orteils avec un tel érotisme que Godric poussa un cri rauque, il gigota dans l'espoir de se détacher mais c'était inutile, la magie de Salazar renforçait le tissu qui le maintenait prisonnier, alors il savait que dès lors il ne pourrait plus s'échapper du brun qui remonta tout en frottant son nez contre sa jambe, Godric frissonna, semblant pressentir ce qu'allait faire Salazar. Le brun lécha de toute sa longueur son membre tendu, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise, le Serpentard ne s'y attarda pas et suçota le gland rougi qui lui faisait face, le roux grogna les mains toujours liées, mais soudainement il n'y plus envie de s'échapper, il laissa la brun faire.

Salazar continua un moment, léchant dans toute sa longueur la verge tendue de son compagnon lorsque celui-ci jouit sur le visage de son compagnon, le brun n'eut d'autres réaction qu'un sourcil levé et se lécha tranquillement afin de se débarrasser du liquide dont l'avait recouvert son mari. Godric essayait de reprendre son souffle mais c'était sans compter sur le brun qui se léchait tel un chat, que c'était érotique pour lui et son esprit pervers ! Son excitation remonta en flèche en voyant son amant être un tel chat ! Il sentit ses liens se raffermirent, afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

Le brun retira ses bottes et son pantalon rapidement, portant seulement une robe longue qui chatouillait leurs peaux à tous les deux, Godric essayant de s'asseoir sur le lit si ce n'est que le brun l'y repoussa avant de l'embrasser passionnément, une main pinça l'un de ses tétons, le faisant gémir contre la bouche impérieuse qui le revendiquait.

Il sentit les hanches de Salazar se frotter aux siennes, verge contre verge, c'était divin ! Puis il ne le sentit plus, le brun souleva ses hanches, attrapa le membre du roux avec une main experte et la guida vers son intimité.

Le brun s'empala sur le membre tendu en gémissant puis il s'immobilisa, calmant la douleur en lui.

Godric déclara.

« Salazar, je peux savoir … enfin, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes quoi. _Les joues rouges par le vin et l'excitation, le brun ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis éclata de rire puis d'une voix rendue enjôleuse par l'alcool il déclara._

-Ca me faisait juste envie … t'étais trop beau sous la lumière en bas, que j'ai craqué. _Godric le regarda les yeux ronds, Salazar, craquer ?_

-Pardon ?

-Je me retenais depuis un moment je crois, mais c'est devenu plus fort que moi. Je crevais de chaud, mais genre une fièvre sexuelle, alors si tu te la fermais et que tu me laissais profiter hein ?

-Mais je t'en prie. »

Acheva le roux tout en lui souriant avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Le brun roula des yeux, l'alcool sembla agir plus fort dans son corps et il commença à bouger, ne ressentant plus de douleur, au début le rythme fut doux, presque câlin, ce n'était qu'un échauffement afin que leurs deux corps soient habitués l'un à l'autre puis le brun alla de plus en plus vite, ses hanches bougeant rapidement, il gémissait et criait de plaisir lorsque la verge de son compagnon frappait ce point si sensible en lui, le roux jouit en premier, excité de se retrouver ainsi attaché avec un Salazar plus que brûlant sur lui, le brun ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en tâcha sa robe qu'il avait oublié de retirer.

Les liens de Godric lâchèrent et il en profita pour caresser la joue rouge et brûlante de son amant qui ferma les yeux, profitant du contact, il sentit contre son ventre l'excitation que jeune brun revenir au galop.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Je ne peux pas l'être plus Godric. Dis toi que la prochaine fois tu m'éviteras le vin, maintenant, je vais me mettre à quatre pattes sur ce lit, et tu vas me prendre très, très fort. »

Susurra le brun d'une voix suave avant de retirer sa robe, dévoilant un torse pâle et pas encore très musclé.

Godric en était resté coi le lendemain, regardant son amant dormir encore, trois fois ! Alors que d'habitude Salazar rechignait toujours à s'offrir à lui, alors décidément, le plus jeune avait l'alcool, très câlin, il pensa un moment à faire boire de nouveau son mari, afin d'avoir des nuits comme cela plus souvent mais le regard meurtrier et endormi du brun l'en dissuada, ce dernier sembla s'être battu avec un fléreurs tellement ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, le roux n'était pas mieux, le brun s'était amusé à le mordre et à le griffer toute la nuit, un vrai petit chat, pensa t-il.

« Plus jamais alcool. _Rétorqua vaguement intelligent Salazar avait d'enfouir son nez dans son oreiller et tourner le dos à Godric._

-C'était … intéressant.

-Plus jamais je ne te laisserais cette chance absolue de m'offrir à toi. J'ai l'impression qu'un dragon m'est passé sur le corps par la sainte Magie … ! _Le roux lui embrassa la nuque._

-Tu exagère quand même. Moi j'ai adoré, laisse-moi te détendre. _Le brun ne bougea pas lorsque les mains expertes de Godric passa sur son corps, détendant son dos endolori et ses fesses qu'il ne sentait presque plus. Il cria de surprise en sentant la main du roux sur son torse, pinçant un de ses tétons._

-Godric … !

-Laisse toi faire mon beau. _Il pinça un peu plus fort, ce qui attira un cri de plaisir à Salazar qui se laissa mollement tomber sur le lit, il gémit lorsque la main du roux qui n'était pas dans son dos descendit un peu et caressa son ventre avec révérence._

-Cesse ça … s'il te plait. _Le roux eut un sourire machiavélique en l'entendant et mordilla son oreille tout en lui disant d'une voix rauque._

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu devais te laisser aller Sal, y a pas moyen d'être aussi prude que toi.

-Godric … »

Chuchota Salazar avant de crier de plaisir en sentant la main du roux sur sa verge tendue, pourquoi fallait il toujours que son mari soit aussi pervers ? Se demanda le brun, lui en avait eu assez avec cette nuit. En plus, il était excitant de sentir les muscles de son compagnon contre son dos, Salazar jouit rapidement dans la main de son âme sœur, il reprit doucement son souffle alors que Godric le retournait pour lui faire face, la main tâchée de la semence de son mari.

« Tu me nettoie ou je le fais moi-même ? _Demanda Godric, sachant pertinemment que son mari allait lui dire non, mais il eut un sourire mesquin en voyant les rougeurs s'étaler sur le visage de son vis-à-vis._

-Ne sois pas idiot Godric, c'est ton problème pas le mien …

-Pourtant hier tu étais bien heureux de laper mon lait chaton. _Rétorqua Godric un sourire pervers aux lèvres avant de lécher ses doigts avec application, bien conscient du regard insistant de Salazar sur sa personne._

-J'étais ivre …

-C'était la première fois que tu buvais de l'alcool ?

-Non, ma mère m'en avait interdit. Un jour il faisait vraiment froid, elle m'a autorisé à en boire un peu et puis elle m'en interdit, elle dit que j'ai l'alcool un peu trop câlin.

-Et moi j'adore ça, je te conduirais à l'ivresse à chaque fois que je voudrais d'une sexualité plus intense.

-Comme si je tomberais dans le piège, idiot. »

 **RETOUR PRESENT.**

« Harry ! Ne me laisse pas ici ! _Cria Fred, toujours enfermé dans sa prison._

-Je crois que c'est mort Fred. Je me plains …

-Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux placé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu autant de vin que je devrais pour être bourré !

-Je crains le pire …

-Ne me dis pas qu'il va te faire prendre son apparence ?

-Il est trop fier pour ça, il va faire un truc plus mesquin …

-Et Helga et Rowena ? _Demanda Ginny curieuse en se rapprochant du jumeau restant._

-Je ne connaissais pas trop leur vie sexuelle moi, elles étaient plus proche de Salazar que de moi en fait.

-Et dire qu'elles l'ont fait à 12 ans … ! _Acheva l'autre frère._

-Elles étaient assez discrètes en fait.

-Tu m'étonne. _Roula des yeux George, il expliqua à toute la famille._ L'homosexualité entre femmes ce n'était pas très bien vu à l'époque. Nous avec Salazar, on était gay, mais entre deux hommes on pouvait avoir une descendance, ce qui ne gênait pas. Cependant lorsque c'était deux femmes, c'était moins accepter car le but premier d'une relation, à l'époque, c'était d'avoir un héritier mâle. Et en tant que femmes, elles ne pouvaient pas.

-Alors … c'est pour ça que Salazar a inventé une potion qui change le sexe d'une personne ? »

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Fred sentit un liquide visqueux et de couleur bleue lui tomber sur la tête, il ne comprit pas tout de suite mais poussa un cri fort peu masculin en se découvrant une poitrine plus que féminine.

« Le sale monstre ! _Rugit t-il/ elle._

-George !

-Je suis heureux d'être soul et enfermé ! _S'écria Fred en faisant une danse de la joie._

-Il-il a osé … ! _Elle avait les cheveux longs, plus longs que ceux de Ginny, une poitrine assez imposante et n'avait pas beaucoup rapetissée suite à son changement de sexe, son visage s'était affiné et il n'y avait pas à dire qu'elle était jolie._ Je vais le tuer ! »

S'écria George en courant à la poursuite du brun qui était déjà caché et à l'abri depuis un moment, Fred demanda si quelqu'un pouvait bien l'aider à présent, même si ses blessures avaient disparues depuis qu'il était dans le cercle, cela l'énervait d'avoir la sensation de l'alcool dans les veines alors qu'il n'avait pas bu un verre.

Il se révéla que personne ne pouvait retirer les épées, malgré la force qu'ils pouvaient mettre, il abandonna donc mais fut heureux que les trois plus jeunes, Ron, Ginny et Jack reste lui tenir compagnie alors que les adultes reprenaient leurs entraînements.

Après avoir apprit la mort de son enfant, Harry était resté cloîtré tout une journée en compagnie de l'un des jumeaux alors que l'autre montrait à chacun les bases de leurs armes. Ensuite il était parti déjeuner en compagnie de sa famille, mais il ne picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait, ainsi assis noblement à la place du chef de famille, James avait perdu son tatouage et son capacité à ne pas faire de magie comme l'avait promit Salazar.

Ce soir là, après que George se soit calmé, que Fred ne soit libéré, que chacun n'ait pu prendre une douche, Salazar avait un regard lointain, plongé dans ses réflexions et jamais auparavant James ne l'avait vu si sérieux, son fils était un lord, un seigneur qui avait régné sur des terres, qui avait eu un enfant et la vérité lui revenait en pleine figure, son fils se préparait à une guerre face à un être qui le détestait autant que l'aimait et qui voulait le soumettre à sa puissance et à sa perversité, même si en étant en famille il s'était un peu dérider, comme le disait si affectueusement les jumeaux, il savait que son fils n'était plus vraiment son fils, Harry James Potter était également Salazar Serpentard et il se sentait soudainement très loin de lui.

« Harry, y avait il des guerres à ton époque ? _Demanda t-il, curieux de savoir un peu plus sur cette lointaine époque. Son fils le regarda avec un petit sourire puis répondit._

-Pas des guerres non, plus des rivalités. Les nobles se battaient entre eux dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de pouvoir et de territoires. Lorsque je venais d'arriver au pouvoir, pleins de jeunes, de vieux, des combattants, sont venus, ils avaient entendus dire que j'étais jeune alors ils voulaient avoir la chance de remporter tout ça. _Déclara t-il tout en désignant toute la pièce._ J'étais bien trop fort pour eux, au bout de deux mois ils l'ont compris. Les sans magies du coin m'aimaient bien, ça a aidé à asseoir mon pouvoir.

-Asseoir ton pouvoir ?

-Les moldus sont peut être des gens qui sont plus faibles que nous, ils peuvent tout de même nous affronter s'il y a un danger, ils ont vus que j'étais préférable à mon père, alors ils m'ont gardés. D'autant que je les rassurais, j'avais du sang moldu dans mes veines, ils appréciaient ce fait. »

Un elfe de maison apparut, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés que les gens du manoir en voyaient ! Ils sursautèrent surpris mais aussi sur leurs gardes, c'était après tout un aspect de leur entraînement que d'être préparer à se battre à tout moment, l'elfe portait un tissu au blason de Poudlard et s'inclina très bas pour saluer le brun et le roux, Salazar inclina légèrement la tête, la créature sembla aux anges puis déclara.

« Le maître avait demandé de le prévenir si le directeur et son allié allaient passer à l'action.

-Qu'ont-ils prévus ?

-Un sortilège de magie noire sur le maître et toute sa famille, maître Serpentard.

-Merci mon beau. Ont-ils parlés de nos corps ? Je sais qu'ils souhaitent mettre la main dessus …

-Ils cherchent, je vous conseillerais mon maître, de les déplacer, ils semblent se rapprocher du cœur de Poudlard, c'est dangereux.

-Merci. Va donc voir aux cuisines et prend toi quelque chose à manger, n'importe quoi, c'est ta récompense.

-Merci oh grand maître Serpentard ! »

S'écria l'esclave avant de disparaître dans un léger pop.

Harry lança un regard aux jumeaux.

« Il faut se préparer, si c'est un sort de magie noire on ne pourra pas l'éviter, les plus jeunes pourraient être protégés à la limite.

-On ne sait pas de quoi il en retourne c'est problématique, mais je pense que c'est un sort assez léger.

-Sort cauchemardesque, le seul qui puisse nous atteindre malgré les protections du manoir. C'est pour ce soir.

-Nous n'avons pas d'amulettes ?

-Un de nos descendants les a détruits, chose que je peux comprendre. Le seul qui reste est mon collier, on peut le diviser en trois, même si les protections seront affaiblis ce sera suffisant pour Jack, Ron et Ginny.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? _Demanda Voldemort, voulant aider ses ancêtres._

-Cet elfe venait de Poudlard, Dumbledore et Gregory veulent lancer un sort de cauchemar contre nous. Physiquement nous ne craignons rien, c'est plutôt de l'esprit que c'est effrayant, on ne sait pas combien de temps ça peut durer et ils veulent sûrement du temps pour trouver nos corps.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour deux raisons, tout d'abord Gregory s'y connait en nécromancie, il sera facile pour lui de manipuler nos corps lors d'une bataille. Ensuite parce que nos corps alimentent Poudlard en magie, enfin non pas vraiment mais s'il tient nos corps, il pourra contrôler le cœur magique de Poudlard. En ayant un peu de notre sang, il pourra en faire ce qu'il veut.

-Nous devons donc riposter rapidement. Une potion de sommeil sans rêve ne fera rien, ce sera une nuit d'horreur.

-Ce sera sûrement un cauchemar comme les autres, il ne pourra pas tenir un sort dans ce genre là sur autant de personnes.

-Nous allons à Poudlard, j'ai besoin de volontaires qui accepteraient de venir. Les autres, on va se rassembler dans la salle du trône, sac de couchage, on dort là bas. »

Voldemort, Arthur et James se désignèrent pour aller à Poudlard, les autres partirent à la recherche de sac de couchage ou autre objet qui pourraient être métamorphosé comme tel. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de transplanage, les jumeaux attrapèrent les mains de James et Arthur alors qu'Harry attrapait celle de son lointain descendant.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de leurs cercueils. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois, il y avait quatre cercueils appuyés contre des murs, transparents et contenant les corps des quatre fondateurs, âgés d'environ 20 ans.

Ils portaient tous une robe en fonction de la couleur de leur maison, Arthur demanda surpris.

« Mais, elle ressemble à la jeune Lovegood !

-En effet, et si jamais je transformais Helga en homme, il ressemblerait à Neville Longdubat. Ne vous en faite pas, ce n'est qu'une ressemblance physique. Sinon ils se seraient éveillés depuis longtemps.

-Tu en es certain ?

-Absolument. Ça arrive, sinon croyez moi que je vous prendrais pour l'oncle de Godric.

-Il ne lui ressemble pas !

-C'est parce que tu es personnellement concerné que tu ne le vois pas. Je t'assure qu'il ressemble à ton oncle, toujours à blablater sur les moldus et leur capacité à affronter le monde.

-Peut être un peu !

-Bien maintenant que ceci est réglé, on va retrouver le cœur de Poudlard, autant rendre la tâche un peu plus difficile à Gregory avant de partir. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une porte cachée et lorsque le brun l'ouvrit, ils purent contempler le cœur de Poudlard. Une grosse boule de magie pure à quatre couleurs, du jaune, du rouge, du bleu et du vert, elle était impressionnante. Les deux fondateurs s'en approchèrent et prononcèrent quelques mots en latin mais les autres sorciers comprirent précisément le nom de Draco Malfoy et Dumbledore, restaient à savoir ce que les époux avaient fait.

Ils transplanèrent en direction du manoir en compagnie des cercueils de verres des corps de plus de mille ans. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, rapidement tout fut mis en place. Les corps trouvèrent leurs places dans le caveau familial temporairement et des sacs de couchages trouvèrent leurs places partout dans la pièce, assez pour chaque personne présente.

Salazar retira son bijou puis lança un sort de duplication sur son collier et tendit l'original à Ginny, celle qui craignait le plus vu qu'elle était plus jeune. Il confia ensuite les deux copies aux deux autres garçons de son âge. Il déclara ensuite d'une voix forte.

« Ce soir, va être une nuit horrible. Vous allez faire d'ignobles cauchemars, peut être voir vos proches mourir, voir vos phobies, penser que vous êtes seul au monde, pourtant il n'en n'est rien, oui je vous le dis, ce soir va être horrible, vous allez souffrir. Cependant vous ne serez pas seul, nous sommes tous ici, nous serons tous affectés par ce maléfice. Demain sera un jour nouveau, gardez cela en tête. »

Après avoir discuté, lumières éteintes, chacun s'endormit.

Salazar cria longtemps dans son sommeil, rêvant au début que sa mère ne l'acceptait pas et le traitait comme un monstre. Il avait beau tempêter contre elle, elle restait froide et distante avec lui, ne lui offrant à peine de quoi manger, le brun se contenta de boucher ses oreilles et hurler que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, il sentait vaguement la terreur de Godric se mêler à sa propre peur.

Il rêva ensuite que Gregory avait accompli son rêve, l'obligeant avec un collier et une chaîne à un mariage non voulu, il avait beau hurler au faiseur de lien qu'il ne voulait pas se lier avec cet homme horrible, le faiseur ne l'écoutait pas et il sentait sa bouche s'ouvrir pour déclarer d'une voix éteinte ses vœux.

Enfin son dernier cauchemar lui montra toute sa famille, les Weasley, les Potter et Tom décédés et défiguré par la mort. Avec leurs visages pâles et leurs blessures sanglantes. Enfin il sentit ses jambes bouger seules pour le mener au dernier cadavre, celui reconnaissable de loin de Godric. Le grand corps du roux était posé à même le sol, ses yeux bleus autrefois pleins de vie et de tendresse étaient vides et aveugles …

Salazar hurla sa peine en voyant sa moitié ainsi au sol. Le visage sale, dans la boue, dans une tenue de combat de couleur rouge et or, il fixait le ciel, sa main tenait encore son épée et pourtant une voix froide et emplie de fierté retentit.

« Quelle joie qu'ils soient tous morts n'est pas ? Cela me permet de pouvoir demander ta main sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me dise non. Dumbledore serait un bon choix pour un faiseur de lien tu ne trouve pas ? _Salazar encore hébété de la découverte des cadavres ne lui répondit pas et hurla sa douleur et sa peine. »_

Son hurlement de douleur se répercuta dans la salle du trône alors que ses yeux qui laissaient librement couler ses larmes s'ouvrirent au monde. Involontairement il repoussa Fred qui essayait de l'enlacer, il se calma quand il remarqua qu'il était réveillé, et que chaque membre de sa famille était en vie. Il essuya ses joues mouillées et attrapa Fred et ne le lâcha plus, il se calma dans ses bras puis claqua des doigts et fit venir à lui un elfe de maison.

« Apporte de l'alcool, n'importe tant que c'est fort. J'en ai foutrement besoin …

-Mais le maître Serpentard a précisé …

-Obéis. »

La créature servile obéit suite au regard noir du brun ce dernier se réinstalla confortablement sur le sac de couchage alors que les jumeaux prenaient place à ses côtés.

« Vraiment horrible cette nuit pour que tu ais besoin d'alcool.

-Pire qu'horrible … _Salazar intercepta le regard de Jack qui était dans les bras de Tom._ Pas d'alcool pour toi.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'était autant horrible pour moi que ça l'était pour toi …

-Qui de nous deux sera assez puissant et intelligent pour fonder une célèbre école du nom de Poudlard ? Alors jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'alcool est pour moi. _L'elfe réapparut et tendit à Harry une bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il ouvrit et but à grande gorgée, il passa ensuite la bouteille à son mari qui la saisit et en but à son tour avant qu'il ne la passe à son frère roux._

-C'est moi où l'alcool est moins fort ?

-Je pense que c'est seulement ton imagination Forge. Faudra qu'on rattrape la nuit dernière avec cette crise de cauchemar. _Déclara le brun tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée, d'autres bouteilles apparurent pour les autres adultes présents dans la pièce. Ron et Ginny s'éclipsèrent pour aller déjeuner et Jack fit apparaître un peu de lait pour lui, puisque l'alcool lui était proscrit._

-La galère … _Soupirèrent les jumeaux Weasley en chœur._

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. _Répondit Harry tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée._ Et putain que ce que t'es stupide, franchement une grotte pour s'abriter de la pluie ? Je sens que je vais attraper la crève …

-Monsieur avait une meilleure idée peut être ?

-Nos tentes étaient parfaitement protégées.

-Il n'était pas question que je partage mon espace de luxure avec Helga et Rowena !

-Ah ah ! Tu l'as avoué ! Je savais que toute cette mascarade n'avait qu'un but pervers !

-C'est l'alcool qui parle !

-Ah oui ? Alors nous verrons lorsque tu seras sobre.

\- Etes-vous sûrs d'être fait l'un pour l'autre ? Franchement vous passez votre temps à vous chamaillez … _Déclara Lily amusée._

-Mais oui madame Potter !

-Sal' est un petit ange ! Quand il n'est pas regardé par la populace, il est timide. _Harry chercha à s'étouffer avec sa boisson._

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ti-Mi-De ! Voilà ce que j'ai dis !

-Je suis pas timide ! _Répliqua le brun sur qui l'alcool avait déjà commencé à faire effet au vu de ses joues rouges._

-Oh si que tu l'es ! Et ton air froid ne le cache aucunement, faudrait être stupide pour croire à ce stupide masque.

-Ta gueule le gosse pourri gâté.

-Pourri gâté ?!

-Oh oui, « Oh ma chambre est aussi grande que cette maison » « C'était votre dernière poule, oh par la sainte Magie je suis si égoïste ».

-Hey ! J'ai dis ça avant de savoir que tu n'étais qu'un sale petit vaurien voleur.

-Je n'étais pas un voleur, j'empruntais.

-Un emprunt à durée hyper lointaine alors. _Harry gloussa._

-Oh allez, et puis toi aussi tu trouvais ça drôle.

-Je suis heureux que dans la tombe personne n'ait jamais su ça de toi. _Le brun s'esclaffa de plus belle tout en se rallongeant sur le sac de couchage, dans la pièce diverses conversations avaient lieu et provoquait un joyeux vacarme._ Je pense que tu n'aurais pas été prit au sérieux.

-Et toi, tu veux me prendre d'une manière totalement sérieuse ? _Chuchota Salazar._

-Tu n'as pas toute ta tête chaton. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Je pense que si Fred. Il y a des moments où je te trouve vraiment stupide. **Très stupide.** _Termina Harry par télépathie._

 **-Pourquoi donc mon cher ?**

 **-Peut être que c'est l'alcool qui me fait dire ça, mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de toi mais tu es bien le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué.**

 **-Harry, je ne veux pas te forcer, je te connais.**

 **-Alors tu devrais savoir comment je me comporte quand je suis frustré. Ça m'agace de voir que notre vie sexuelle ancienne est vraiment palpitante mais que dans ce monde tu n'ose rien faire.**

 **-Je veux juste que tu sois prêt c'est tout. Je commence à te connaître au niveau sexuel mais je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à coucher avec moi alors que tu ne le veux pas.**

 **-Mais je le veux, je suis juste trop gêné pour le dire.** _Déclara Harry tout en détournant la tête des jumeaux Weasley._

 **-Tu devrais savoir qu'on peut tout se dire chaton. Tu sais, ça m'avait fait plaisir que tu me saute dessus quand je t'avais donné du vin. Tu es comme un petit chat qui ne montre son affection très rarement mais qui adore en recevoir et il y a des moments où j'adore recevoir tes marques d'affection.** _Fred se saisit du menton du plus jeune alors que George les débarrassait de leurs différentes bouteilles puis plongeant ses yeux saphir dans ceux de son compagnon, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné sous le regard surpris de chaque personne présente pour qui c'était une surprise d'intercepter un tel signe d'amour entre ses trois là qui passaient leur temps à se disputer habituellement »._

Chaque personne se sentit comme toucher au plus profond de son cœur en voyant cet échange d'amour entre deux âmes sœurs et chacun comprit pourquoi Harry était un peu réticent à montrer son amour en public, tout comme Tom et Jack, c'était un tel échange de passion et de sentiments retournés qu'il fallait que cela reste secret pour la plupart des gens.

George se leva ensuite en compagnie du brun qui avait terminé d'embrasser son autre mari, le roux claqua des doigts et une musique ancienne, des tambours, des cors et autres instruments anciens se mirent à jouer en chœur. Les deux sorciers semblaient connaître la musique, on aurait presque entendu la voix sensuelle d'une femme tant la musique était envoûtante et hypnotisante.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Godric n'attrape Salazar par les hanches pour le coller à lui, le brun eut un sourire mesquin avant de lui échapper grâce à une pirouette gracieuse, le roux lui attrapa les cheveux et lui pencha la tête en arrière, le Gryffondor lui mordilla le cou ce qui provoqua le rire du Serpentard. Profitant que le brun soit complètement contre lui pour l'attraper et plaquer son corps beaucoup plus grand et massif contre celui beaucoup plus mince et moins imposant de son mari puis commença un mouvement de balancier de droite à gauche ce qui rappela vaguement à chaque sorcier présent un acte très érotique s'il était effectué dans un autre sens.

Les deux corps bougeaient avec sensualité et calme, ils étaient comme deux félins qui se cherchaient, qui s'étaient trouvés mais qui patientaient tout cela parce que l'un comme l'autre ils aimaient jouer avec leur proie. Mais lorsqu'ils contemplaient cette scène de danse, personne n'aurait su dire qui des deux avait attrapé l'autre dans le but de le dévorer.

Le brun éclata d'un rire joyeux en voyant que Jack essayait vainement de l'imiter en compagnie de Tom, certes les mouvements de l'autre couple étaient tout aussi sensuels mais Jack n'avait pas la grâce de son frère ça c'était sûr. Harry déclara.

« Fred, transplane nous dans notre cabane, je sens que moi je suis un peu trop bourré pour le faire. »

Il gloussa ensuite tout en se retournant et en passant ses bras derrière le cou de son mari, ce dernier eut un sourire narquois et déclara.

« Tu as décidément l'alcool très câlin. Je vais devoir me débarrasser de ton petit problème, celui que je sens contre ma cuisse. »

Lily qui écoutait la conversation faillit s'indigner de cette parole et surtout du comportement de son fils mais il était trop tard et le grand roux avait transplané, George avait suivi l'exemple.

Jack tourna la tête vers la rousse mais comme il n'avait pas comprit la phrase du roux il continua sa danse, Tom le vit tourner sur lui-même.

Fred déposa Harry sur leur lit à même le sol, le brun ricana de la situation tout en murmurant un enfin qui se perdit dans l'oreille de ses amants. Fred et George se regardèrent puis notèrent dans un coin de leur tête qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour que leur mari soit plus ouvert sexuellement parlant.

L'un des roux embrassa Harry alors que les mains de son jumeau défaisait les boutons du pyjama de son amant, profitant de cette occasion pour caresser avec révérence la peau couleur porcelaine qui lui était offerte, s'amenant un gémissement profond lorsqu'il passa sa main sur l'un des tétons dressés de sa moitié.

Les mains baladeuses de Fred continuèrent leur chemin sur tout le corps du petit brun et bien vite ce dernier fut vite mis à nu. Sa peau formait un contraste impressionnant avec les coussins de couleurs foncées au dessous de lui et cela plaisait beaucoup au Gryffondor qui n'avait qu'une envie, l'amener au septième ciel.

Il fit s'asseoir le petit brun et l'un des jumeaux roux s'installa derrière le plus jeune.

« Que ce que tu fais … ?

-Je t'emmène au paradis voyons, quoi d'autre ? »

La main de George qui était derrière lui passa devant sa bouche, Salazar lécha trois de ses doigts tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Fred puis il les suça sensuellement avant que le roux reprenne sa main, pressé de vite profiter du corps de son amant, Harry cria de douleur au premier doigt qu'il ressentit en lui mais immédiatement la main de son autre mari se saisit de son érection douloureuse et plongé dans les sensations qu'il ressentait, Harry se recula inconsciemment tout en criant de plaisir et en fermant ses yeux. Il grimaça de douleur en sentant le deuxième doigt en lui mais il se contenta de se mordiller les lèvres.

« Comment veux tu … que j'ai du plaisir si tu es aussi hésitant Fred ?

-Je ne suis pas hésitant. _Lui répliqua tranquillement le roux tout en passant son pouce sur le gland de Salazar ce qui provoqua un cri de pur plaisir sortant de la bouche du serpent._ J'aime te faire languir. C'est pas la même chose. »

Le roux se pencha vers lui, en même temps que son jumeau et ils mordirent dans un même ensemble pour l'un le cou du plus jeune pour l'autre son épaule. Salazar cria de douleur mais ne fit rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte de ses compagnons, il griffa seulement le dos de Fred en réponse. George retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son mari pour remplacer son ancienne présence par sa verge tendue ce qui les fit tous les trois haleter sous les sentiments réciproques qu'ils ressentaient tous les trois. Entre âmes sœurs l'acte charnel était beaucoup plus puissant qu'entre deux personnes qui n'éprouvaient qu'un amour très puissant.

Ils entamèrent un ballet entre eux, George allait et venait dans le corps de Salazar avec force et brutalité ce qui faisait haleter et crier le plus jeune qui lui hurlait de continuer. Fred se caressait et caressait Harry, ressentant chacun ce que les autres ressentaient ils jouirent au même moment.

Les trois compagnons de vie reprirent doucement leurs souffles chacun appuyer sur un autre. Les roux rigolèrent en voyant que l'excitation du brun revenait.

« Toujours aussi insatiable chaton ?

-Tu n'aurais pas du m'allumer, je suis si difficile à éteindre. _Fred passa sa main sur la verge tendu de son amant qui gémit._

-Est-ce que je m'y prends bien pour éteindre le brasier que j'ai allumé ? _Salazar eut un sursaut en se sentant soulever du corps de George pour être posé sur celui de Fred qui guida son intimité afin qu'il puisse s'empaler avec douceur._

-Hum … très bien je dirais. »

Le brun passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Fred et entama des mouvements de vas et viens lents et langoureux alors que la langue de George retraçait les morsures que le brun venait de recevoir, la main de l'autre roux caressa la verge tendue et délaissée de Salazar qui poussa un cri de plaisir à cette attention. Il continua un moment avant de jouir à nouveau, Fred atteignit lui aussi le septième ciel de même que George qui ressentait les mêmes sensations que ses deux compagnons.

Harry se laissa tomber contre George qui les fit s'allonger sur leur lit. Fred se retira de l'intimité de son mari puis s'allongea à leur côté. Salazar commença à somnoler, avec sa nuit passée la fatigue le rattrapa vite mais avant de dormir il demanda à ses maris.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

-Un véritable cauchemar. J'ai vu que Gregory tuait tous nos proches puis il me faisait prisonnier, et je te voyais, je savais que ce n'était pas toi mais quand Dumbledore te demandait si tu voulais épouser Greg, tu disais oui et je ne pouvais rien n'y faire. J'étais prisonnier et je n'arrivais pas à m'y opposer.

-Pas mieux pour moi. Je te rêvais mort. Et c'était comme si j'étais mort aussi.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de toute façon, ça n'arrivera pas.

-Si ça arrive je te ressuscite pour pouvoir te tuer de mes propres mains.

-Alors ne t'en fais pas, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler puis finirent par s'endormir bercer par les respirations calmes des autres.

Ils se réveillèrent alors que le soleil commençait doucement à rougir le ciel.

Les trois sorciers nus comme au premier jour descendirent et allèrent profiter du lac. Salazar s'asseyant sur le bord et ne laissant que ses pieds dans l'eau. Les deux roux allèrent nager tranquillement dans le lac lorsque le basilic du brun fit son apparition suivi de toute la petite famille qu'ils s'étaient tous constitués, baillant un peu Salazar plongea dans le lac avant que les sorciers ne soient assez près pour voir qu'il était nu.

« Quel est cet endroit ? _Demanda Tom, curieux._

-Notre repère secret. C'est là qu'on venait quand on avait marre de toute la paperasse et des différents sangs purs qui venaient nous voir. On a finit par construire une cabane au sommet. C'est d'ailleurs ici qu'on s'est marié. _Fred s'approcha de son mari et l'enlaça par derrière._

-Salazar aime les cérémonies discrètes. On s'est arrangé pour que tu ne le sache pas Tom. _Le roux passa un doigt sur le cou du brun qui posa la tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor._

 _-_ On a quand même de la chance d'être sorcier, sinon bonjour le mal de crâne.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Et surtout bonjour la mauvaise humeur pour nous, déjà en temps normal tu es difficile à supporter Harry.

-Oh ça va papa ! _Cria le brun en relevant la tête._ De toute façon c'est bien qu'on est passé l'épreuve du sort de cauchemar. On va pouvoir passer à l'épreuve de survie.

-Epreuve de survie ? _S'exclama chaque personne présente._

-Que tu es sadique Salazar. »

Chantonna Fred.


End file.
